Attaque des Minivengeurs
by Cameeta
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic de loki-dokey, "Attack of the Minivengers". Loki transforme accidentellement les Avengers et lui même - à part Tony - en enfants âgés de quatre ans, et est bien le seul à garder son cerveau d'adulte... Les autres ? Pas vraiment non.
1. Un assez gros problème

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous ! Alors, c'est ma première publication ici - respire, respire - et de plus c'est ma toute première traduction - yeaaaah !

L'histoire originale est écrite en anglais par loki-dokey, et c'est une fanfiction qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et qui a aussi chamboulé mon petit cœur par moments. J'ai donc eu envie de la traduire, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grossier.

Vous pouvez trouver l'originale ici : s/8143687/1/Attack_of_the_Minivengers (en enlevant les parenthèses même si je pense que vous aviez compris.

Bref ! Je m'aligne sur loki-dokey pour les ratings. Il y a des gros mots, attention à vos petites oreilles.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent àMarvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

« Hawk, on a besoin de toi là-haut ! » s'égosille Cap', se tenant sur un toit aux côtés de Tony, pendant que celui-ci fait feu sur la nouvelle vague de sbires lâchés par Loki. Steve lance son bouclier, qui s'en va tournoyer dans la meute d'étranges petites créatures ailées ressemblant à des elfes, et envoie un bon nombre d'entre elles à leur triste destinée une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Certaines disparaissent avant même de toucher le sol, dans un nuage de fumée verte.

« Où-est-ce-petit-enfoiré » siffle Tony entre ses dents alors qu'il donne un bon coup de poing dans la face de l'un des elfes. Il grimace, en apercevant un qui s'acharne à faire tomber une antenne de télé sur l'un des immeuble alentour, puis encore un autre qui tire les cheveux de Tasha dans la rue. Une flèche vient se planter dans son abdomen, et la créature pousse un cri avant de disparaître.

« J'arrive Cap. Je finissais un de ces bâtards. », répond alors Clint, apparemment à bout de souffle. Tony et Steve continuent de se battre, et bientôt Clint les rejoint, tirant des flèches dans toutes les directions.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange ? » demande Clint tout en visant avec succès la tempe d'une des créatures, qui disparaît à son tour. « D'habitude les sbires de Loki sont plus... robustes ? En plus ils ne créent même pas de chaos digne de ce nom. Ils sont justes... chiants. »

Tony étrangle l'un des elfes qui fait un bruit répugnant avant de disparaître et de ne laisser sa main serrer que de l'air. Voilà ce qu'il vivait depuis le début de la matinée. Tout à coup, Tasha et Thor surgissent par la porte du toit, et Hulk atterrit à côté d'eux - ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler le sol.

« Ils se concentrent seulement sur nous ! » leur crie Tasha, tandis qu'elle vide son chargeur sur quelques sbires. « C'est super énervant ! Et ils ont pourri mes cheveux ! »

Clint tourne la tête après leur avoir adressé un sourire. « En plus il n'y a aucune trace du salaud. Peut-être qu'il a trop peur de venir jouer aujourd'hui ? »

Une voix nasillarde mais familière retentit soudain derrière eux. « Je n'ai _pas_ peur ! »

Loki se tient au sommet d'un immeuble voisin, et pour tout dire il n'a pas fière allure. Son nez est tout rouge, et ses yeux sont larmoyants. Il tousse alors comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons. Sa main se lève et les créatures s'immobilisent, arrêtant la bataille. Les Avengers regardent le Dieu du Mensonge avec étonnement et curiosité.

« Tu as une sale tête » fait très justement remarquer Tony. Loki lui lance un regard méprisant mais finit par soupirer, laissant retomber ses épaules.

« Il semblerait que mon système immunitaire ait été affecté par une sorte de maladie mortelle Midgardienne. C'est tout à fait déplaisant. Je ne peux pas respirer par le nez. Répugnant, _répugnante_ maladie humaine. J'ai bien peur que ma fin soit proche. Je ne savais pas que des maladies humaines pouvaient tuer des dieux mais malheureusement mon état ne s'améliore pas. Au contraire, cela s'aggrave chaque jour. Ma magie est compromise à cause de cela. Regardez ! » Il fait un geste de la main en direction de ses sbires qui flottent en l'air, toujours immobiles. « C'est tout à fait dégrad- _pourquoi rigoles-tu ?_ »

Tony, Steve, Tasha et Clint essayent de se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais c'est Hulk qui a craqué le premier, beuglant de rire, et se trouve soudainement transformé en un Bruce dans son plus simple appareil. Un compartiment de l'armure de Tony s'ouvre alors et JARVIS éjecte un pantalon soigneusement plié dans la direction du scientifique. Celui-ci l'attrape, et tandis qu'il s'habille, des larmes de joie continuent d'inonder son visage.

« Comment _osez-vous_ vous amuser de la souffrance de mon frère ? » tempête Thor, et chacun d'entre eux se tait soudainement. « IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! »

« Thor, calme-toi ! » dit Clint, « Loki a attrapé un rhume. Un simple rhume. Il ne va pas mourir. »

Loki tique. « Un rhume, dis-tu ? »

« Oui, » répond Steve, « Tous les humains en attrapent de temps en temps. »

Les joues du dieu se tintent de rose. « Oh ! ». Il fronce les sourcils. « _Oh._ » Il grimace alors, puis semble essayer de chercher de l'air.

« Il va éternuer, » annonce bêtement Bruce.

Loki éternue.

Alors que le nuage de fumée se dissipe peu à peu, Loki a, semble t-il, disparu.

« Il a explosé ? » demande Clint avec espoir.

Tasha sourit. « Avec un peu de chance... »

« Je n'ai pas _explosé_ bande d'idiots ! Ah, _sacrebleu _! »

La fumée finit par disparaître entièrement, et toute l'équipe ouvre des yeux ronds de stupeur. Un Loki âgé probablement de quatre ans se tient devant eux, mains sur les hanches, bouillonnant de rage.

« Oh putain. »

« Mon Dieu ! »

Clint pouffe de rire. « Il est _minuscule_. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » s'écrie Loki, et c'est assez étrange car il a toujours sa voix d'adulte. « C'EST UN SCANDALE ! »

« On dirait que ton frérot a un problème avec sa magie, » déclare Tony en se tournant vers Thor qui semble avoir perdu sa langue. Loki fait les cent pas, toujours bouillonnant. Son costume a rétréci avec lui, le spectacle est donc assez incroyable. Tony pouffe de rire.

« POURQUOI ? » se lamente Loki en tapotant sur son casque dans un geste désespéré. « POURQUOI ? »

Thor s'envole et va atterrir près de son frère.

« Loki, mon frère, ne peux-tu régler ce problème ? »

« NON THOR JE NE PEUX PAS _REGLER CE PROBLEME_. MA MAGIE A ÉTÉ COMPROMISE PAR CETTE VILE AFFECT- »

Il tousse violemment, Thor lui tape dans le dos et il tombe du toit. Heureusement, Clint saute et parvient à attraper le petit enfoiré qui se débat, essayant d'échapper à l'archer, et finit par tomber sur le sol.

« … Alors tu n'as pas anticipé ça ? » le pique Steve, et c'est clairement le coup de grâce pour Loki. Le petit dieu grogne rageusement avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer. Alors que l'incantation prend forme, il s'agite, apparemment sur le point d'éternuer.

« Oh oh. »

_BOUM._

Tony tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Très honnêtement, il aurait certainement la même sensation si un tank venait de lui rouler dessus. Tony gît au sol, observant le ciel bleu à travers ses visières, incapable de bouger.

« Stark, » siffle Loki, et quelque chose heurte le côté de son armure. « _Stark._ »

« Fais pas chier le têtard. » Au prix d'un effort coûteux, il lève la tête pour voir Loki lui donner un pathétique coup de pied. « Arrête de me taper. »

« Stark, ceci est de la plus grande importance. Il semblerait que j'ai causé une situation problématique. »

« C'est pas ce que tu fais toujours ? »

« _STARK._ »

« Ok, ok ! Pffouuu c'est bon je me lève. » Tony s'assoit, enlève son casque et se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Où sont les autres ? »

« C'est le problème. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Tony. « Tu les as tous gommés ou un truc du genre ? »

Loki soupire. « Non. C'est pire que ça. Bien pire. Vois-tu, le sort que j'étais en train de réciter s'est inversé quand j'ai- »

Tony jette un œil autour de lui. Lorsqu'il réalise finalement ce qu'a provoqué le sort de Loki, il s'immobilise, stupéfait.

« -éternué. C'était un sort censé me redonner mon apparence adulte- »

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« -et l'éternuement l'a fait s'inverser, ce qui lui a donné un effet opposé à l'original- »

« Merde. Merde merde _merde_, je vais te _tuer_. »

« -et cela a plus ou moins causé... ceci. » Il désigne vaguement ce que Tony fixe déjà depuis quelques secondes. Cinq super-héros âgés de quatre ans sont recroquevillés dans le coin du toit en faisant la moue. Ils les regardent de leurs grands yeux ronds, et le petit Steve fait un câlin au petit Thor.

Tony se met à trembler de colère. « Ramène-les _tout de suite._ »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire cela. »

« _J'espère pour toi que tu mens._ »

Le regard de Loki se tourne vers le sol, d'un air penaud. Il tousse et essuie son nez avec sa manche. « Je suis tellement malade, et maintenant tellement petit que la magie libérée par le sort m'a totalement vidé. Tant que je ne serais pas guéri je ne peux pas espérer inverser ce sort. Et même en étant en bonne santé, il faudra peut-être attendre quelques semaines avant que ma magie soit entièrement de retour. Tout essai avant cela pourrait être problématique et ne pas fonctionner tel que je l'espère. Ceci est un exemple de l'un de ces essais. »

Tony se met debout, dominant de sa taille le petit Loki. « Alors tu es vulnérable maintenant, sale mioche ? »

« … Tu ne porterais pas la main sur un _enfant_, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Loki avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas sérieusement, mais je peux très bien te mettre une bonne fessée, freluquet. »

« Tu n'_oserais_ pas. » Néanmoins Loki n'as pas l'air très sûr de lui, et, serait-ce de... la peur ? « Et puis, _et puis_, je suis le seul capable de ramener mon frère et ton équipe à leur état original. Il semblerait donc que je te sois utile. Me donner une fessée ne t'aidera pas beaucoup. »

« Te démolir le cul me procurerait en fait une très grande satisfaction au cas où tu ne t'en doutais pas. » Loki le regarde fixement. « Mais oui, malheureusement, on a besoin de toi pour régler tout ça. Hé, attends. Pourquoi _diable_ suis-je toujours un adulte ? »

« Il serait possible que ta combinaison de métal t'ai protégé de ma magie. »

Tony est assez fier de lui sur le coup. « Oh putain oui qu'elle m'a protégé.»

Il sent alors un bourdonnement dans son oreille. Il sursaute, entendant du bruit près de son tympan.

_« Stark ! Vous me recevez ? »_

« Fury ? »

_« Dieu merci ! On a perdu toute communication avec vous tous pendant un petit moment. Des troupes sont déployées et vont arriver vous aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

« Ça a foiré en beauté. »

_« Vous voudriez bien préciser ? »_

« Nick mon vieux pote, je pense pas pouvoir l'expliquer par kit main-libres. Je pense même pas que ça soit explicable du tout en fait. Mais... » Tony regarde autour de lui. Tous les elfes ont disparu. « Il semblerait que les ennemis aient disparu pour l'instant. J'ai capturé Loki. » Il avance sa main vers la cape du petit dieu et l'attrape, puis le soulève du sol sans problème. Ce dernier donne des coup de poings dans sa direction, ne brassant que de l'air, et lui grogne dessus. « On rentre avec la cargaison. »

_« Vous avez Loki ? Vous l'avez vraiment attrapé ? »_

« Littéralement. » Il sourit à Loki, qui serre les dents, rageur.


	2. Petites personnes

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour l'attention que vous donnez à ma traduction, et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à ceux qui ont posté une review, ça me fait très plaisir.

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des updates, je ne peux pas vous donner de rythme précis, mais je pense poster un chapitre une fois tous les deux jours ou trois jours au grand maximum. Pour l'instant j'ai le temps donc j'en profite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et attention il y a encore des gros mots et beaucoup d'adorable-attitude. (Et Phil n'est pas mort apparemment. Yaaay ! )

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Coulson tend un mouchoir à Loki.

« Merci, » lui dit-il à contrecœur avant de se moucher bruyamment.

« Donc voilà ce ce qui s'est passé. Le gros bordel. » Tony se frotte les yeux, furieux.

« Et Loki est le seul à avoir gardé toute sa tête ? »

« Comme on peut le voir, oui. » Tous trois tournent le regard en direction des cinq petit héros qui ont été placés dans la cellule depuis leur retour. Thor se cure le nez avec application tandis que Clint essaie en vain d'escalader le mur de verre. Bruce boude dans son coin, et Steve est assis à côté de lui, se grattant le genou. Tasha a les bras croisés et regarde fixement Tony, qui se sent un peu dérouté par sa sévérité. Les enfants sont-ils vraiment capables d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux ?

« Fury va être fou de rage. » déclare Coulson en soupirant. « Fou de rage. »

« Au moins, nous avons Loki ? »

Ce-dernier se redresse sur sa chaise. « Ne pensez pas me retenir prisonnier. Dès que ma magie sera revenue, je m'échapperai de votre stupide tour et je recommencerai à semer le chaos dans votre ville. »

« Si tu continues à dire des choses comme ça tu vas te retrouver attaché à un lit pendant toute la durée de ton séjour. »

« Pffffff, » siffle Loki, mais il se renfrogne et se recroqueville sur sa chaise, vaincu.

* * *

« Oh _NOM DE DIEU_ » sont les mots hurlés par Nick Fury lorsqu'il pose pour la première fois les yeux sur le groupe d'enfants et sur Tony, maintenant débarrassé de sa combinaison. Steve est accroché à la jambe de celui-ci, ses petits poings serrant le jean avec force, et Thor a littéralement grimpé sur ses épaules. Il agite avec joie un Mjölnir miniature, ce qui ne manque pas d'inquiéter Tony quant à sa propre sécurité.

« Je suis profondément désolé, » admet Loki, se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Vraiment. Et je ne dis pas cela souvent. Mais ceci est une situation plus que dérangeante pour nous tous, et je trouve cela personnellement très dégradant. »

« Tu es vraiment un _petit idiot_. » soupire Fury, incrédule, et se penche pour observer le dieu de plus près. Loki recule, indigné.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que – comment dites-vous sur Midgard – vous _n'envahissiez pas mon espace vital, _Directeur. »

Fury se redresse et croise les bras. Il regarde Tony.

« Il nous faut attendre que la magie de ce gamin revienne avant de pouvoir à nouveau disposer d'une équipe apte à répondre ? Et si quelque chose de grave arrive ? »

« … Vous m'avez, moi ? » propose Tony.

Fury semble consterné. « Oui, on vous a, vous. Mais vous êtes juste Iron Man. Et si une putain de race alien débarque et nous envahit ? Vous ne servirez pas à grand chose. »

« Ouïe, ça fait mal. » commente Loki. Tony hausse les sourcils.

« Eh bien. » Il renifle. « Allez vous faire foutre, Mr Fury. »

« Vous savez bien que j'ai raison ! On est enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux dans la merde de mioche là. »

« On va faire avec. »

« Non, _vous _ferez avec. S'il n'y a que Loki pour régler cette situation bidon, alors je vous laisse, vous et lui, vous démerder avec les gamins. Ils sont sous votre responsabilité. Prenez-le comme une leçon. Vous voulez avoir des enfants un jour, non ? Eh bien voilà un peu de pratique. »

Fury sort de la pièce comme une tornade, laissant derrière lui un Tony estomaqué.

« Il semblerait que sa présence alourdisse considérablement l'atmosphère. J'ai l'impression que toute la lumière de la pièce est revenue dès lors qu'il est sorti, » commente Loki avec sarcasme. Comme Tony ne répond pas, Loki se tourne vers lui. Le playboy regarde toujours la porte, la bouche ouverte, l'air profondément choqué. « Stark, j'ai bien peur que mon frère ait bavé sur ta tête. »

« J'ai faim, » dit Clint en tirant le t-shirt de Tony.

« Ce grand monsieur faisait peur, » chuchote Tasha.

« C'est bon il est plus là. » la réconforte Steve en lui faisant un câlin. Il lui fait un bisou sur la joue et elle le repousse.

« Beuuuurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

Steve fronce les sourcils, faisant la moue. « C'était juste un bisou ! »

« LES BISOUS C'EST SALE ! »

Loki a un sourire narquois. « Amuse-toi bien avec eux. »

Tony parvient finalement à faire le ménage dans ses pensées.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, _on _va bien s'amuser. »

« … On ? »

« C'est pas parce que tu es petit que tu ne peux pas m'aider. » Loki tente de s'enfuir dans le couloir, mais Tony l'attrape et le balance en travers de son épaule, le portant comme un pompier le ferait.

Thor a sauté à terre et rigole en pointant Loki du doigt.

« Tu as l'air vraiment bête comme ça mon frère ! »

« REPOSE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! C'EST ABSURDE STARK, JE NE VAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS T'AIDER A GERER CETTE FOLIE ! »

« C'est à cause de toi que c'est arrivé, alors ferme-là. »

« J'AI-MAIS-QUOI-NON- »

« Exactement. »

* * *

Même Tony fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle l'étage devint un lieu dont tous les enfants du monde pourraient rêver. Des jeux vidéos ont été amenés de la salle de repos, ainsi que la télévision. De grands canapés ont été installés, et des tas de jouets sont éparpillés sur le sol. Dans une pièce adjacente on avait apporté des lits, transformant la salle en dortoir, et Tony avait monté sa chambre dans une autre pièce à côté de celle des mini héros. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens d'engager une nounou, mais Fury avait été catégorique et avait bloqué toutes ses tentatives. Il s'était donc résigné et lançait des regards assassins à tous les agents du SHIELD qu'il croisait.

Loki sortit en courant du dortoir.

« Je suis désolé, mais il n'est _pas question_ que je dorme ici avec eux ! Je ne suis _pas_ un enfant ! »

« Techniquement Loki, tu en es un. »

« Ferme-la Stark ! » crache le dieu. « Je refuse de résider dans une pièce où les flatulences sont acceptables et sont même un sujet _humoristique_. »

« Oh allez. Tu ne peux pas être si puritain quand même. C'est marrant les prouts. »

« _Pas quand ils sentent comme ça._ »

« C'était qui ? »

« Barton ! Qui d'autre ! _Répugnant, _abominable crétin. J'exige mes propres appartements ! »

« Mec, des "appartements" ? T'es sérieux ? », soupire Tony. « On peut probablement te donner une chambre. »

Loki laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Merci. » Il éternue. « Woaah. » Du mucus nasal s'écoule de son nez en un fil solide.

« C'est méchant. »

« Plutôt, n'est-ce pas ? Alors au lieu de rester planté là ce serait vraiment civilisé de ta part de me passer un mouchoir, tu ne crois pas ? »

* * *

Le soir tombe, et Tony aurait aimé de tout son cœur que Pepper soit déjà rentrée de son voyage à San Francisco afin de pouvoir l'aider avec ses problèmes d'ordre enfantin.

Clint traverse en courant la salle de jeu, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps en faisant des bruits d'avion. Steve agite un coussin devant lui en guise de bouclier, et tire des balles avec ses mains formant des pistolets imaginaires.

« WOOOOOOOOOOO ! » s'écrie Clint, puis il fait un bruit de mitraillette à l'attention de Steve qui s'échappe en faisant une roulade.

Bruce est installé confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télévision où _La Petite Sirène _est en train de passer, et Natasha est assise à côté de lui, apparemment contente, jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

Thor, malheureusement, a trouvé le tiroir plein de crayons et de peintures.

_Quand diable ont-ils eu le temps d'amener des instruments d'arts plastiques ?,_ se demande Tony. Il jette un œil, se détournant de la cafetière avec laquelle il est en train de se préparer une tasse, et regarde le petit dieu peindre les murs en violet.

_Bien fait pour toi, Fury._

Le rhume de Loki s'était aggravé durant ces quelques jours, et il est en ce moment enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, l'air vraiment désespéré. Il est assis à table, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

« Bois. », le presse Tony. « Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Les yeux de Loki se remplissent de... larmes ? « Ma gorge me fait mal. »

Tony a beaucoup de mal à se dire que ce petit garçon était autrefois un homme qui avait eu pour but de faire de sa vie un enfer. Pourtant, malgré toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu de le tuer, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Dans un sens, Tony lui en était reconnaissant.

« C'est sûrement dû à la toux. J'ai demandé à Coulson de ramener quelques médicaments qui te feront du bien. »

« … Tu as fait ça ? »

« Oui. »

« … Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu tenais à moi, Stark ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu te rétablisses le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir ramener mes amis. »

« Aucune sentimentalité là-dedans ? »

« Aucune. » Tony retient un sourire.

Loki ne se donne pas la peine de cacher le sien.

* * *

Le son provenant de la chambre de Loki est horrifiant. Encore quelques minutes plus tôt, Tony avait très envie d'aller frapper l'enfant car il l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, mais à présent ils en étaient arrivés à un point où le son et la fréquence de la toux lui semblaient carrément dangereux. Grommelant, Tony se laisse glisser au pied de son lit et traverse le couloir. Il entrouvre la porte de la chambre et observe en silence.

Le Dieu du Mensonge est assis sur son lit, ruisselant de sueur. Il tousse de nouveau, longuement et bruyamment, puis se recouche avant de se relever quelques secondes plus tard pour tousser encore – il répète ce processus sans cesse. Tony referme la porte doucement. Il va au bout du couloir en petite foulée et prend l'ascenseur pour se rendre à sa chambre habituelle, rentre dans la salle de bain et fouille dans son placard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce pourquoi il était venu. Il retourne ensuite dans la chambre de Loki au moment où celui-ci se remet à tousser.

Tony s'assoit à ses côtés sur le lit et lui tapote le dos gentiment. Parce que, peu importent tous les méfaits qu'avait accompli Loki – et ce qu'il fera encore probablement -, pour le moment il n'est qu'un enfant, sans magie pour l'aider ou le défendre.

Finalement, Loki s'arrête de tousser.

« Stark ? » croasse-t-il faiblement.

« Tony, » le corrige le milliardaire. « Je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui pourrait arranger ta toux. »

« Il était temps, » marmonne Loki.

« Tu ferais mieux de changer ton attitude ou je risque de changer la mienne. »

Loki se tait pendant quelques secondes, semblant sincèrement désolé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du Vaporub. » Tony tend le médicament à Loki qui le prend dans ses mains et parcourt rapidement les instructions des yeux.

« Il est dit qu'il me faut l'appliquer sur la poitrine et la gorge ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et comment est-ce censé m'aider? »

Tony hausse les épaules. « Ça t'aide, c'est tout. »

Loki dévisse le couvercle et commence à appliquer le produit sur sa poitrine. En seulement quelques secondes, il semble soulagé.

« C'est merveilleux, » gazouille-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? N'oublies pas d'en mettre dans le petit trou de ta gorge. »

« … Pardon ? »

« Là, » il désigne du doigt l'endroit où les clavicules du garçon se rencontrent. « J'en met toujours là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça doit être un genre de rituel j'imagine. » Loki obéit en toussant, mais un peu moins violemment qu'avant.

« Ma gorge me fait toujours très mal. »

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai aussi amené ceci. »

Loki prend le paquet que lui tend Tony. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des pastilles. Elles vont apaiser la douleur. N'en mange pas trop quand même – je sais qu'elles ont bon goût. »

Loki en jette un dans sa bouche, puis, après sourit. « Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus Stark. C'est délicieux. »

« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tony. »

« Un jour peut-être, Stark. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu nous vois peut-être comme des connaissances, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que dès que ma magie sera de retour, l'ancien-moi le sera aussi. Je ne fais que profiter de toi et de tes ressources pour m'aider à retrouver la santé. »

Tony sourit. « Je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire semblant d'être de bonnes connaissances ? Ça rendrait la situation plus simple. »

Loki croque la pastille avec ses dents, puis penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant considérer cette option.

« Je suppose en effet que cela rendrait la tâche moins fastidieuse. Eh bien, je me dois de te remercier gracieusement de ton aide. Nous nous verrons demain matin. »

« Bonne nuit Loki. » lui lance Tony en riant légèrement et en ouvrant la porte.

« Dors bien Tony. »

C'est la dernière chose que Tony entend avant que la porte ne se ferme dans un petit _click_.


	3. Super StarkNanny

**Nda :** Helloooo ! Encore merci à tous pour vos lectures, alertes, favoris, et surtout vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir, et ça me donne toujours plus envie de continuer ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, que je poste un peu tard (aah les week-ends de fou où on a pas le temps de toucher à l'ordi.). Il est assez drôle et mouvementé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

« Tonyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Il ne pensait pas qu'une heure si matinale pouvait _exister_.

« TONYYYYY_YYYY_ ! »

Le coussin que Tony s'écrase sur la tête ne parvient pas à stopper le son agressif provoqué par ce sanglot interminable. Incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps, il retire le coussin de ses oreilles et respire un bon coup, se préparant à engueuler Steve qui braille en plein milieu de sa chambre. Pourtant, son cri reste coincé dans sa gorge car Loki fait une entrée tonitruante dans la pièce et vient plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Steve. Il semble n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et son nez est toujours aussi rouge. Il est encore plus malade que la veille.

« Je crois bien que si tu n'arrêtes pas _tout de suite_ ce hurlement obscène, je vais devoir _t'arracher_ les cordes vocales, » grogne le garçon, et sa voix rauque défaille par moments. Il repousse Steve, mais celui-ci continue de pleurer. Loki regarde Tony avec désespoir. « _Fais_ _quelque chose_ ! »

« Steve, » demande Tony d'une voix ensommeillée. « queskiya ? »

« Clint m'a _pincé_ ! Pour me réveiller ! Il m'a _pincé-é-éééééé_ ! »

Loki semble sur le point d'étrangler le petit garçon, mais il est distrait de ses intentions meurtrières par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Et pas une petite toux, loin de là.

Tony se frotte les yeux. « Amène Clint. »

« J'ai envie de mourir, » gémit Loki.

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas faire ? »

« On ne pince pas les gens... » marmonne Clint d'un air agacé. « Je peux aller déjeuner maintenant ? »

« Pas de petit-déjeuner tant que tu n'as pas présenté tes excuses à Rogers, » déclare Loki. Tony lui jette un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui commande, gamin. »

« Ne me parles pas ainsi, Stark. »

« C'est un peu difficile puisque tu es un _nain_. »

« J'ai encore toute ma _tête_, espèce _d'idiot_. »

« Est-ce que tu as jamais _vraiment_ été sain d'esprit ? » Loki tape du pied, furieux. Tony pleure presque de rire. « Je rêve ! Tu viens vraiment de _taper du pied _? »

« RAAAH ! » Loki sort de la salle en claquant la porte. Toujours en riant, Tony finit par se lever de son lit. « Allez Clint, excuse-toi auprès de Steve. Et ensuite, tout le monde à table pour le p'tit-dèj. JARVIS ! »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Mets la bouilloire en route, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr monsieur. »

* * *

Les Avengers se sont rassemblés à table pour le petit-déjeuner, avec en bonus Loki qui est perché sur un tabouret à côté de Tony.

« Bon, » préviens Tony, « si ça se passe mal, vous allez le regretter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et je – oh merde –_ Steve ce n'est pas un endroit où tu peux mettre ta cuillère._ »

Steve retire sa cuillère qu'il avait enfoncée dans l'oreille de Thor.

« Désolé Tony. »

« … C'est bon. » Tony se sent assez fier. Ce n'est pas _si_ difficile finalement.

« Pouah ! » Un œuf au plat dégoulinant vient s'écraser sur son visage. « PUTAIN DE _CLINT_ ! »

Les enfants poussent un cri de stupeur. « Tu as dit un grooooos mooooot, » dit Bruce en se mordant la lèvre.

« Non non non, je ne peux pas jurer devant vous ! Vous êtes à peine des enfants ! » Il essuie l'œuf qui est resté collé à sa joue. Puis il gronde Clint. « ON NE JETTE PAS DE NOURRITURE. »

« Stark, tu as de l'œuf dans l'oreille, » le prévient Loki en pointant sa propre oreille comme si Tony ne savait pas où se trouvait cette partie de son anatomie. Ce dernier est trop énervé pour prendre la remarque de Loki avec gratitude. Il sent la colère monter en lui et, _putain de merde_, il n'est_ vraiment_ pas fait pour être nounou et ne le sera probablement jamais. Clint s'est enfui à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son arc, visant Tony de l'une de ses flèches en caoutchouc.

« Toi, » tempête Tony, « tu oses lancer cette flèche et OOOAAH MON DIEU CA C'ETAIT MES COU – AAARGH – PARTIES, OH PUT... » La douleur provoquée par le choc de la flèche avec son entrejambe lui fait perdre le sens des injures tel qu'il le connaît, et Loki semble avoir une quinte de toux version fou rire à côté de lui. « _CA SUFFIT_ MAINTENANT ! »

* * *

« … Vous avez enfermé Barton dans la cellule de Hulk ? »

« Benh, c'est pas comme si Bruce hulkait beaucoup en mode gamin. Même si je serais très curieux de voir ça, je n'ai pas _réellement_ envie de me retrouver face à mini-Hulk, mais puisque cela semble assez calme pour l'instant, oui, Barton est dans sa cellule. »

« … Vous réalisez bien que vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il a besoin de temps pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait. »

Coulson hausse un sourcil, et détourne son regard du petit garçon emprisonné et on ne peut plus agité.

« Tony, sur quoi basez-vous vos capacités parentales ? »

« Super Nanny ! Vous avez _vu_ cette femme ? Elle dresse tous les sales gosses. Vous savez, elle utilise toujours des moyens radicaux pour les faire filer droit. Et cette cellule sert à ça. Clint doit être puni durement, ce petit trou duc'. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _vous_ a fait ? »

« Il m'a jeté un œuf à la figure. » Tony se gratte distraitement l'oreille avec son petit doigt. « Je crois que j'en ai toujours un peu là-dedans. Et après il m'a lancé une flèche là où il faut pas. Ne me dites pas que c'est pas justifié. »

Coulson regarde alternativement Clint et Tony, puis pousse un long soupir.

« D'accord, juste... ne les tuez pas. Peu importe s'ils vous rendent fou, ne les tuez pas, _je vous en prie_. »

« … Même pas Loki ? » Tony lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Je pense que bébé-Thor pourrait toujours vous arracher la tête, donc non, ne le tuez pas non plus. » Tout à coup, Coulson semble avoir une sorte de révélation. « Attendez, si vous êtes ici... qui s'occupe des enfants ? »

« Loki. »

« ... »

« Oui, maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça ne me semble pas une très bonne idée à moi non plus. »

* * *

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! THOR, POSE MJÖLNIR TOUT DE SUITE. ROGERS, _DESCEND_ DE CETTE TABLE, ELLE NE VA PAS TE _FRAPPER_ – THOR J'AI DIT _POSE-LE_ ! »

"NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH _NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Thor traverse la salle en volant, propulsé par Mjölnir, et tout deux s'en vont s'écraser dans la table de la cuisine, qui s'éventre sous le choc. Steve crie, sautant de la table juste à temps, et tombe sur Bruce qui se met à grogner.

« Oh ooooh ! » dit Tasha en s'éloignant de Bruce. Elle vient se cacher derrière Loki.

« Merde, » crache Loki, mais ses yeux sont aussi ronds que ceux de Natasha. « Rogers ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Bruce ! » pleurniche Steve. « Bruce, ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! »

« Roger– _STEVE_ JE T'ORDONNE DE FAIRE CE QUE JE DIS ! » Loki n'a pas particulièrement envie de foncer dans la mêlée tête baissée, mais Steve ne lui obéit pas. Le petit Captain America insiste, voulant absolument que Bruce l'écoute.

« Bruce, s'il te p-plaît, ne sois pas fâché ! » Les yeux brillants de larmes, Steve essaie de lui faire un câlin alors qu'il est en pleine transformation. Loki se frappe le front de la main, puis se précipite vers lui, le tirant par le col juste à temps, car Bruce perd tout contrôle à ce moment précis.

« ROAAAAAAAAAR ! »

« BRUCE ! » s'écrie Tony, qui vient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mini-Hulk est vraiment terrifiant et beaucoup trop musclé pour son âge. Loki traîne Steve jusqu'à la porte. Tasha est déjà allée se cacher derrière Tony, et Thor est juste devant lui, brandissant Mjölnir au-dessus de sa tête. « Bruce, calme-toi. »

« Viens te battre si tu l'oses, immonde bestiau ! » scande Thor. Tony lui donne une bonne claque derrière la tête.

« Tais-toi espèce d'abrut- »

« GRAAAAAAAAOOOW ! » Hulk se précipite sur eux, les poings fermés.

« -merde. »

Entourant Tasha, Steve et Loki de ses bras, et attrapant la cape de Thor avec sa main, Tony parvient à les sortir tous de la salle avant de claquer la porte au nez de Hulk.

Pour une fois, Loki ne se plaint pas de s'être fait porter.

* * *

La salle de jeux est sensiblement plus bordélique que d'habitude.

* * *

« Je voulais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès ! » sanglote Bruce, lové dans les bras de Tony. Ils se trouvent dans la salle de jeux, et autour d'eux des agents s'affairent à ranger la pièce dévastée. A ses pieds gît le ventilateur, qui était auparavant accroché au plafond. Il frotte gentiment le dos nu du petit garçon.

« Je sais Bruce, je sais. »

« Voici les vêtements que tu as quémandé pour la bête sanglante. » Loki apparaît, tenant dans ses mains un pantalon, des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt. Tony est agacé. « C'est agréable de te voir lorsque tu n'est pas vert, Banner. »

Bruce renifle, et des larmes passent à travers le t-shirt de Tony, s'écrasant sur le réacteur ARC.

« Merci. » Tony lui prend les vêtements des mains. « Tiens Brucie. » Mais ce dernier refuse de regarder. « Allez mon grand. Il faut t'habiller. »

« Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne ? »

Tony tique. « Hein ? »

« Je suis une mauvaise personne n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » En soupirant, Tony pose le garçon à terre et s'agenouille devant lui, afin d'être à sa hauteur. « Tu n'as jamais demandé à être comme ça. Tu ne seras _jamais_ une mauvaise personne, d'accord ? » Il pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

« Jamais de la vie ? »

« _Jamais_ de la vie. »

* * *

« Loki, je sais que c'est dégeu mais ça va te faire du bien. »

« Je veux des pastilles ! »

Tony est assis en tailleur dans la salle de jeux - maintenant rangée -, faisant face à Loki qui est installé dans le canapé. La nouvelle télé est allumée et toute l'équipe, dont Loki, a passé l'après-midi à regarder _Hercules_ en boucle. Clint est sorti de la cellule et est assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et s'il a été grincheux pour un long moment, il rit désormais de bon cœur en voyant Pégase souffler sur la chevelure flamboyante de Hadès.

« Les pastilles ne font que masquer la douleur, ils ne l'enlèvent pas. Allez, tu as déjà pris une cuillère ! » Tony approche la cuillère de sirop de la bouche de Loki en faisant des bruits d'avion.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un enfant ? »

« Benh, c'est plutôt dur de ne pas le faire vu que tu ressembles à un enfant, et que tu agis comme tel en plus. Hé, tu te souviens, ce matin, quand tu as tapé du pied ? »

Loki reste silencieux un moment.

« … Je n'accepterai rien venant de cette horrible médecine. »

Tony hausse les épaules. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas te forcer à l'avaler. Je veux dire, t'es plus qu'un mortel vu que ta magie est plus là et qu- » Il s'arrête de parler, car il n'arrive plus à respirer.

Les mains de Loki se resserrent autour de son cou. « Fais attention Stark, j'ai toujours une force accrue et je t'écraserai si- ATCHOUM ! »

Tony n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux. « Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Tu m'as craché tes microbes dessus. J'en ai plein la tronche. C'est horrible. Oh putaiiiin, allez DÉGAGE ! »

Loki se roule sur le sol en pleurnichant.

« Ma gooooooooooorge ! »

« PRENDS TON PUTAIN DE SIROP ! »

Tony, les yeux toujours fermés, lui tend la bouteille et la cuillère puis se laisse tomber sur le sol, ne voulant plus faire un seul geste.

_Il a des crottes de nez sur le visage_.


	4. Il est de retour

**Nda : **Wouhouuu, je suis à fond en ce moment. Cette fic me motive vraiment, et vos commentaires aussi. Profitez-en ! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, et les choses commencent à bouger. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci encore à ceux qui laissent une petite review. Je prendrai sûrement un moment pour vous répondre à tous.

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Ce soir là, Loki est plus malade que jamais. Il a beaucoup de mal à respirer, et, lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est semblable à un murmure. Tony grimace en y pensant alors qu'il borde Tasha.

« Est-ce que Loki va mourir ? » demande Clint avec une sorte d'empressement qui rappelle sa voix adulte. Habituellement Tony aurait été aussi enthousiaste que lui, mais ces derniers jours il avait vu Loki si vulnérable que cette idée lui faisait maintenant très peur.

Et puis il y a quelque chose chez ce petit gars qui rend le milliardaire beaucoup trop compatissant.

« Non, Loki ne va pas mourir. Il est juste très malade. »

« Parfois les gens malades meurent, » remarque Bruce, et Tony essaie d'ignorer le pincement de cœur qu'il ressent. Et si un simple rhume était _vraiment_ dangereux pour un dieu nordique ? Bien sûr, ça semble insensé puisqu'ils sont immortels, et puis, _ce sont des dieux_, mais si l'une des maladies les plus communes pour les humains était en fait l'une des plus dangereuses pour eux ?

Non, décidément Tony réfléchit beaucoup trop.

« Chut Brucie. Il ne va pas mourir. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

* * *

« Hé Loki, comment tu te sens ? »

« Serait-ce une question piège ? »

Loki est allongé sur son lit, sa couette jetée au sol ainsi que son haut de pyjama. Sa poitrine ainsi que son visage horriblement pâle sont couverts de sueur.

Tony est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et observe Loki dont le regard est fixé sur le plafond. Son nez est bouché, ses yeux sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et il respire difficilement. Honnêtement, c'est presque impossible de ne ressentir aucune compassion.

« Barton a-t-il menti lorsqu'il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir d'un rhume ? »

« Hmm ? »

« A-t-il menti ? »

« Non. Ou alors, c'est vraiment très très très rare. Mais punaise, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance gamin. » Il traverse la chambre, et vient s'asseoir aux pieds de Loki. « Tu es _gravement_ atteint. »

« Non, tu crois. »

Là par contre, Tony commence à en avoir assez. « Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi. Ok ? On aurait pu te tuer dès l'instant où tu es entré ici. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Fury pète un câble en pensant que tu es là, tranquillement en train de te reposer dans la tour des Avengers. Il a envie de te voir _fusillé_. Alors montre un peu de respect et sois reconnaissant de ne _pas_ être six pieds sous terre. Il est temps pour toi d'arrêter la comédie. Enlève ton masque de trou-du-cul et sois toi-même. »

« Mais- »

« _Enlève-le_. »

Comme Loki ne répond pas mais saute du lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, Tony s'allonge, la tête sur l'oreiller. Ce fut une très longue journée.

Le dîner avait été un chaos total. Lorsqu'il avait proposé l'idée de manger des pizzas, les enfants s'étaient déchaînés. Clint avait jeté son poing en l'air dans un signe victorieux et avait recommencé à courir partout comme un lunatique. Lorsque la commande était arrivée (les pizzas arrivent étonnement vite lorsque vous donnez comme adresse « la tour des Avengers »), des larmes avaient commencé à couler dès qu'une part était arrachée des mains l'un de l'autre, et puis « JE L'AVAIS EN PREMIER », et Tony avait passé son temps à leur rappeler qu'il « y a plein d'autres parts dans la boîte ! »

Ça avait été une expérience que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment envie de renouveler. Mais selon la rapidité à laquelle Loki retrouverait sa magie, il aurait peut-être à survivre à une vingtaine de repas comme celui-là.

Il frémit.

Loki reste enfermé dans la salle de bain un long moment. Lorsqu'il en ressort, Tony est presque endormi, mais il entrouvre un œil pour voir le petit dieu s'approcher du lit et croiser son regard.

« Je te dérange ? » siffle Loki, visiblement peu enchanté par la présence de Tony sur son matelas.

« Non, » lui répond celui-ci avec un sourire, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il s'attend à entendre une remarque colérique, mais rien ne vient.

Il s'allonge simplement sur le lit à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos, puis éteint la lampe de chevet.

Tony décide de rester encore un peu pour embêter Loki.

Il ne prévoyait pas de s'endormir.

* * *

C'est le soleil qui réveille Tony ce matin-là. Les rayons passent entre les rideaux et viennent illuminer son visage. C'est vraiment énervant, car il était tellement bien installé. Il lui faut un long moment pour réaliser que quelque chose respire à côté de lui. Lentement, il tourne la tête et se retrouve face à...

« _Bonjour_ Stark, » chantonne Loki, qui a retrouvé sa forme adulte.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » Jaillissant hors du lit, Tony calcule mal sa trajectoire et se retrouve sur les fesses, mais il est trop choqué pour s'en préoccuper. « COMMENT ? »

« Pendant la nuit j'ai été atteint d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui fut si intense que j'ai en quelque sorte fait revenir un peu de magie en moi. Le peu de magie que j'ai libéré en toussant était à peine contrôlable, mais je m'y suis tout de même accroché, et j'ai réussi à non seulement me guérir mais aussi à me rendre mon apparence normale. »

« Merde ! Tu peux aider les autres alors ? »

« Eh bien, pas tout à fait. »

L'objet le plus proche de Tony est une chaussette, ce qui est une arme plutôt pathétique, mais il l'attrape et la jette tout de même sur Loki.

« Tu vas rembobiner et me donner une autre réponse, mon pote. »

Celui-ci esquive la chaussette et a un petit rire étrange.

« Je ne peux pas. Cette utilisation de ma magie a été fatale pour mes réserves. Je suis peut-être guéri physiquement, mais je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. »

Tony se met debout, et pointe sur lui un index accusateur. « TOI... _TOI_... »

« Oui ? » Le sourire narquois de Loki est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« _POURQUOI_ ES-TU TOUJOURS SI _CHIANT _? »

Loki hausse les épaules. « Parce que c'est amusant ? »

Tony hurle et se jette sur lui. Ils tombent de l'autre côté du lit, atterrissant sur la couette, en entraînant dans leur chute la lampe de chevet qui se brise en mille morceaux.

« ESPECE-DE-PETIT-ENFOIRE, » s'exclame Tony, frappant le dieu à la tête. Loki réplique en lui assénant une gifle monumentale dans la figure, et Tony laisse échapper un cri, incrédule et humilié.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs, mais je suis beaucoup plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer, alors si tu souhaites rester _vivant_, Tony Stark, je te suggère de _garder tes mains dans tes poches_. »

« Eh bien toi aussi ! » Tony est limite aussi furieux que Hulk, mais il réalise soudain quelque chose et fronce les sourcils . « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu le pouvais ? »

« J'en ai toujours l'occasion, n'oublies pas ça, » Loki lui adresse un clin d'œil, et continue. « Tu sembles avoir oublié que cet étage de la tour est totalement fermé et sécurisé, je n'ai donc aucune chance de m'échapper, et te tuer – même si cela me ferait très plaisir – serait stupide. De plus, savoir que Fury ne veut pas de moi ici mais qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix est très amusant. Je vais donc savourer mon séjour avec délectation. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où me ressourcer, et dans la situation actuelle je n'ai pas d'autre option que de rester ici, puisque vous avez _besoin_ de moi. Voilà ta réponse Stark. Tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

Tony lui décoche une droite dans la figure.

Il le regrette dès l'instant où Loki le jette sur le mur, le faisant passer au travers, et il se retrouve allongé sur le sol du salon, chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisant horriblement mal.

Loki entre par la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine. Tony crache un débris de mur.

« Je te déteste. »

Loki prend la cafetière en mains. « Un café ? »


	5. Les héros de la maternelle

**Nda : **Merciiii à tous pour vos reviews ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Tony tient une tasse de café dans une main, tandis que l'autre presse un sac de glaçons sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il regarde Loki qui semble avoir quelques problèmes lui aussi.

« Mais c'est pas possible, tu ne _peux pas_ être le même Loki que le petit garçon ! » s'écrie Bruce en frappant la table de son petit poing. « Ça n'est pas _logique_. »

« Mais nom de nom, j'ai utilisé la magie ! » s'exaspère Loki, qui répète la même chose depuis de longues minutes. « Vous êtes des enfants ! Vous êtes censés croire à tout... tout ça ! » rajoute-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

« Pas de preuves, pas de patience, » déclare Tasha en parlant un peu comme un gangster. Elle saute sur la table, atterrit devant Loki et pointe un couteau entre ses deux yeux.

« _COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QU'ELLE A UN COUTEAU ?_ » hurle Tony en se levant brutalement.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, je _suis_ Loki ! » sur ce, il saisit le couteau et le jette en direction de Tony – le manquant de peu –. Le couteau s'en va se planter dans le mur. Il pousse ensuite Tasha de la table, l'attrape par une cheville avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis sort de la pièce avec elle avant que Tony ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Euh, Loki vient de voler Tasha. » Steve tapote Tony dans les côtes.

« Merde. »

Il pénètre dans le couloir, puis s'arrête en voyant Loki errer sans but, tenant toujours Natasha Romanoff par la cheville. Il semble chercher quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il aperçoit Tony, il incline légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, dans un geste interrogatif.

« Où puis-je déposer cette créature insupportable ? »

Tony ne sait tout d'abord pas quoi lui répondre. Il s'avance vers lui et attrape Tasha, prenant dans ses bras la petite fille en pleurs.

« _Loki._ » Il le regarde fixement, toujours incrédule. « Tu _ne peux pas porter_ un enfant par la jambe en espérant de pouvoir le jeter à la _poubelle_. »

Les yeux de Loki brillent de malice, et Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Ce mec est vraiment de retour, pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Sauf qu'il n'a pas ses pouvoirs.

Dieu merci.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas réussir à t'en occuper pendant que je suis sous la douche ? »

Tony n'est pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser les enfants seuls avec le Menteur d'Asgard. Le-dit Menteur se masse les tempes, semblant agacé.

« Oui ! Bon sang Tony, arrête ça et va te laver ! Tu commence vraiment à dégager une odeur nauséabonde. »

« C'est pas très sympa. »

« C'est _moi_. A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu pensais que j'allais te dire : _"oh non, tu sens divinement bon, mon chéri" _? »

« Benh non, mais- »

« VAS-Y ! »

Tony se précipite dans la salle de bains.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est sous l'eau chaude qu'il réalise que Loki vient de l'appeler « Tony ».

Il s'arrête en plein shampooing pour considérer l'emploi de son prénom lors de leur précédente conversation. Loki ne l'avais jamais appelé comme ça, ou alors il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ça avait toujours été « Stark » ou « insupportable mortel » ou « machin ».

Il se dit que Loki a sûrement dû le dire accidentellement.

Oui, ça doit être ça.

* * *

« T'ES OU, BORDEL ? » s'écrie Tony dans la salle de jeux. Loki a semble-t-il disparu, et la pièce est à nouveau sans-dessus-dessous, les enfants s'amusant toujours à tout démolir. Steve essaie de se faire entendre par-dessus la cohue, en commandant aux autres d' « Arrêtez ! Tony est fâché ! Arrêtez ! ». Au moins, Steve est resté à peu près semblable à son lui-adulte. « LOKI, OU DIABLE- »

« _Tais-toi_, tu vas encore plus l'énerver, » dit une voix effrayée provenant de sa gauche. Jetant un œil dans la cuisine, Tony laisse échapper un cri de surprise.

Loki est agglutiné dans un coin de la salle, disparaissant presque dans l'espace entre le mur et le réfrigérateur, et Bruce avance lentement vers lui, devenant plus grand et plus vert à chaque seconde qui passe.

« _Qu'est-ce que_ _t'as fait_ ? » demande Tony d'une voix étouffée.

« Il ne cessait de me demander d'arrêter de mentir et de lui dire comment j'avais fait pour redevenir adulte, et il est possible que j'ai perdu patience – Stark, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, juste, arrête le ou je sais pas quoi. Éteins-le, attache-le, je m'en fous, fais quelque chose avant qu'il arrive ici. » Il disparaît entièrement derrière le frigo.

« Bruce ! »

Rien.

« Bruciiiie ! »

Nada.

« Fais dodo, Brucie mon p'tit frèèère, fais dodooo, t'auras du loloooo... ? » D'accord c'est totalement désespéré, mais à la grande surprise de Tony, Bruce se tourne vers lui en souriant, redevenant petit à petit le garçon joyeux qu'ils connaissent.

« J'aime cette chanson, » dit-il gaiement en sautillant vers Tony qui s'agenouille, stupéfait. La tête de Loki réapparaît.

« Eh bien, ça c'est quelque chose. »

« Tu l'as dit, » murmure Tony, s'asseyant finalement en plein milieu de la cuisine. Bruce viens s'installer sur lui, se collant à son torse.

« Chante-la encore. »

Et Tony chante.

Et Bruce s'endort.

« Je me demande si ça fonctionnera quand il sera en mode 'grand Hulk.' »

« Si ça fonctionne, » dit Loki en souriant, « alors je me languis d'utiliser cela contre vous. »

* * *

« Wouah, pour une fois tu as eu une idée qui apporte la paix et non le chaos total ! Tu devrais te donner une bonne tape dans le dos- non ! Attends ! Je vais le faire. »

Tony s'apprête à lui tapoter gentiment le dos, mais le dieu lève un index autoritaire.

« Ne me touche pas. »

« … Ok. » Tony abaisse la main.

Installés sur le sol, les cinq garnements se sont endormis. Autour d'eux se trouvent des tasses vides qui contenaient auparavant du chocolat chaud, et un livre racontant l'histoire de Rapunzel est ouvert aux pieds de Loki.

« J'aurais dû t'enregistrer en train de leur lire l'histoire. J'aurais pu en faire une chaîne. Les gens sur internet auraient _adoré_, ils seraient devenu fous. »

Loki se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Thor s'agite dans son sommeil, mais au lieu de se réveiller il serre Mjölnir un peu plus fort. Loki incline légèrement la tête en les observant avec attention.

Tony claque la langue. « On ferait des super parents. »

« … Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, je suis plus du genre le parent cool et toi t'es celui un peu plus autoritaire qui fixe les règles. On se complète dans un sens. Peut-être que quand tout ça sera finit on pourra trouver un mi-temps dans une crèche. Ce serait un peu comme _Un flic à la maternelle_ mais avec des super-héros... Enfin, moi je serais le héros et toi tu serais un genre de méchant sentimental un peu étrange. "Le Menteur et l'Homme de Métal à la maternelle". Ouaaais ça pourrait le faire grave. »

Loki observe attentivement Tony, le regardant d'un air curieux. « Ton imagination ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, Stark. »

« Est-ce que c'est supposé être une remarque flatteuse ? Parce que c'est drôlement mignon. Oh nooon, arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir. »

Même s'il essaie à tout prix de le cacher, Tony n'a pas de mal à voir la bouche de Loki se tordre dans un genre de sourire avant qu'il ne se maîtrise et le fasse disparaître dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Bien, puisque c'est calme - pour une fois – je vais aller me reposer. »

« Non non non. Nous allons tirer profit de ce temps libre... »

« _Pardon_ ? » sursaute Loki. Tony rit.

« Pas comme _ça_, mon dieu. Je veux dire, tu vas venir avec moi dans mon labo et je vais essayer de faire revenir tes pouvoirs. »

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandissent. « Stark, c'est impossible. »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance de- »

« J'ai passé un long moment à travailler sur une technologie permettant de détecter ta magie, depuis que j'ai réussi à récolter un échantillon de ton sang il y a quelques mois. »

« Tu as _osé_ ? Comment l'as-tu obtenu ? »

« Je l'ai récupéré dans le poing droit de ma combinaison. La fois où je t'ai donné un coup de poing. Tu t'en souviens ? Moi oui. C'était une _grande_ journée. »

Le visage de Loki s'empourpre. Il tend la main pour l'étrangler mais se retient.

« Tu es une _véritable nuisance_. »

« Ça nous fait un point commun, non ? » Tony lui adresse un clin d'œil et attrape son poignet. Il l'entraîne à sa suite dans le couloir en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. « Hey Phil ? Ouais, est-ce que vous pourriez venir surveiller les gosses un petit moment ? Ils dorment, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mmmh. Non, fermez-la, c'est très important. J'emmène Loki dans mon labo pour faire quelques tests. _Oui_, je serais prudent. _Phil_, _allez_, c'est juste pour une demi-heure environ ! Ok. Bien. Ouais, prenez quelques agents avec vous si vous voulez. Rappelez-vous bien que si Bruce se met en colère, il suffit de lui chanter « Fais dodo Brucie mon p'tit frère ». Ça marche bien. Merci Phil. A tout à l'heure ! »


	6. Ce monstre que tu as toujours détesté

**Nda : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers jours, et j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre... j'espère que vous aimerez. Chapitre un peu moins dans l'humour, mais c'est plein de Loki feels et de Tony feels, ça compense :')

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Tony ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarque à quel point Loki est intrigué par la technologie qui l'entoure.

« J'ai toujours admiré ton intelligence, Stark, » déclare-t-il en effleurant de l'index l'un des nombreux claviers virtuels de Tony.

« Ça veut dire quoi tout ce flirt, hein ? Ça devient un peu flippant. »

« Ce n'est pas du flirt. Cela s'appelle admettre la vérité, même lorsque c'est un peu honteux. »

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux, beau gosse. » Loki semble consterné par ces mots, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire Tony de bon cœur. « Bon. Le plus important maintenant c'est de faire revenir tes pouvoirs, je vais donc donner les infos nécessaires à l'invention que j'ai créée pour détecter ta magie. » Il regarde autour de lui puis finit par s'emparer d'un drôle d'objet. Cela ressemble un peu à une télécommande, sauf qu'il n'y a aucun bouton dessus.

« Et ça marche ? »

« Eh bien, euh, oui, ça marche. Je pense. J'aurai juste besoin d'un échantillon de ton sang parce que mes présomptions sur toi se sont confirmées ces derniers jours. Ta magie est liée à ton corps, non pas par la spiritualité ou je sais pas quoi, ça fait vraiment _partie_ de toi. Si je parviens à localiser l'endroit où se concentre ta magie – ça pourrait être dans ton cerveau ou autre part – alors peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen de redémarrer tout ça. »

« Stark, je suis certain que ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? Allez. Qu'est-ce que tu as a perdre ? »

« Mon _sang_ ? »

« Oh, à peine. Mais mis à part ça ? »

Loki hausse un sourcil, dans un geste sceptique. « Comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu ne vas pas utiliser ce sang contre moi dans le futur ? »

« Parce que j'en prendrai juste assez pour faire ce test. Je te le promets. Écoute, je veux juste que mon équipe revienne. »

« T'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, _moi_ je ne voulais pas que les Avengers reviennent ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais ton _équipe_ aime me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« C'est assez ironique parce que en général je pense à toi _exactement_ de la même façon. »

« Oh, à peine, » dit Loki, reprenant les paroles du playboy.

« J'imagine que tu sais que si tu refuses de les guérir, Fury va te détruire. Ou au moins t'enfermer jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Cela fait partie de mes théories, en effet. Mais même si je les fais revenir, je ne vois pas Fury me rendre ma liberté, en aucun cas. »

Tony se mord la lèvre.

C'est assez compliqué.

Ce qu'il dit ensuite le fait s'interroger sur ses principes et sur lui-même en général.

« Si tu m'aides, je te ferai sortir d'ici. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je te le promets. »

Une fois de plus, les sourcils de Loki se haussent. Il croise les bras et s'appuie nonchalamment sur le bureau de Tony, scannant son visage des yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge.

« … Pourquoi ? »

« N'essaie pas de philosopher. Ferme-la et accepte, c'est tout. »

« … D'accord Stark, » lance le dieu. « Si je t'aide et que tu ne tiens pas parole... prends garde à toi.

Je vais _t'écorcher vif_, mettre chacun de tes os à nu, et je _t'arracherai les paupières_ pour que tu sois obligé de regarder. Je te- »

« Oui oui, je sais tu es méchant et tout ça, donc tu dois toujours en venir aux extrêmes. C'est bon je pense que j'ai compris, blablabla écorcher vif blabla brûler blabla. Ok c'est bon. Alors, c'est d'accord ? » Il lui tend la main. Loki l'observe avec méfiance avant de finalement la lui serrer.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Relève ta manche. »

Pendant son séjour à la tour des Avengers, Loki s'était résigné à porter des vêtements « horriblement dégradants ». Il porte actuellement un jean noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert au col en v. Il se tenait au vert quoiqu'il arrive avait remarqué Tony. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange de voir le Dieu du Mensonge dans des habits si... _vulnérables_. Et puis ce jean moule parfaitement bien ses fesses.

Non pas que Tony ait regardé.

Ou admiré.

Ou quoi que ce soit.

Loki relève donc la manche sur son épaule et s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque l'aiguille entre sous sa peau, il ne bronche pas, se contentant de regarder avec intérêt. Le liquide rouge entre alors dans la seringue et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de penser : _Je me demande combien ça se vendrait sur ebay, du sang de dieu nordique ?_

Il chasse cette idée de son esprit.

Après avoir extrait la quantité de sang nécessaire, il place un pansement sur le bras de Loki, et celui-ci examine les têtes d'Iron Man qui le décorent.

« Ouais, ils font des pansements avec ma tête dessus. »

« … Et tu utilises ceux-ci au lieu de pansements normaux ? C'est très prétentieux. »

« Prétentieux est mon deuxième prénom, sucre d'orge. Bon, maintenant tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'insérer ce truc rouge poisseux dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet eeeeeeet... »

Le scanner émet un bip et Tony sourit, satisfait.

Quel génie.

« Maintenant lève-toi et enlève ton t-shirt. »

« Stark. »

« Quoi ? Il faut que je scanne la partie supérieure de ton corps et la machine se mettra en route. »

Loki soupire.

« J'imagine que ta magie n'est pas centralisée dans un endroit situé en dessous de ton estomac, parce que, putain, si c'est ta bite qui contrôle tes pouvoirs alors t'utilise vraiment ta bite d'une mauvaise façon. »

« Et je suppose que tu saurais comment l'utiliser d'une meilleure manière ? » Apparemment, Loki n'avait pas réfléchi à la signification de ses mots avant de parler, car il devient tout rouge. Tony siffle et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Oh bébé je peux te montrer comment bien utiliser ta bite si tu le veux vraiment. »

« Ta gueule et fais-ton scan, » gronde Loki.

« Ok, du calme Capitaine Colère. C'était juste une blague. »

Loki s'extirpe de son t-shirt avec bien peu de grâce.

« Bien. Euh. Démarrage du, euh, scan. JARVIS, tu ferais bien de prendre note. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Tony s'approche du dieu, qui est tendu comme jamais.

« Relaxe un peu ou ça pourrait ne pas marcher aussi bien que prévu. » Tony scanne alors le torse de Loki. Rien ne se passe, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau de son cœur. L'engin se met à briller vivement. « Il y a beaucoup de magie concentrée ici. T'es sûr de ne pas pouvoir puiser dedans ? »

Il entend Loki avaler sa salive avec difficulté. « Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait bien dire ?

Tout deux regardent le scanner sans bouger, observant la lumière qui se reflète sur la peau de Loki. Tony ne peut s'empêcher de toucher du doigt l'endroit où la magie semble être le plus présente.

« Ta magie vient de ton cœur, il doit être sacrément brisé pour que tu l'utilises ainsi. » Étonnamment, Loki ne le repousse pas. Il ne se met pas en colère, n'essaie pas de l'étrangler. Il se tient juste là, sans bouger. Tony lève le regard, rencontrant celui de Loki, et il sent son propre cœur se serrer lorsqu'il voit la douleur qui transparaît dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Loki détourne le regard, mais Tony continue de fixer son profil jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il soupire et daigne le regarder de nouveau.

« Comment ton cœur se remettrait-il de découvrir que ta vie n'a été qu'un abominable mensonge ? Que ton "père" n'a jamais tenu à toi ? Que tu n'étais qu'un pion que tu n'étais qu'une perte de temps, intéressant seulement à cause de ton héritage ? »

« Loki, je- »

« Ensuite tu fais de ton mieux, chaque jour, pour que ce _père_ soit fier de toi, mais après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, tout ce que tu as fait pour lui plaire, il te dit qu'il est déçu. Et c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais bien voulu te dire. Tu n'étais jamais salué comme ton frère parce que lui était fort et puissant comme devraient l'être tout les Ases. Moi, je n'étais aucune de ces choses. »

Tony n'a aucune idée de pourquoi tout cela faisait surface maintenant. Mais une chose est sûre il sait exactement ce que Loki ressent.

« Parfois, je me dis que mon père ne savait même pas comment je m'appelais. »

« … quoi ? »

Tony cligne des yeux, et regarde de nouveau le scanner. « Mon père... il était quelqu'un d'important, c'était un grand homme, on pourrait dire. Génie. Inventeur. Il... tout son temps était dédié à son travail. Pas à son fils. Ma naissance était en fait un coup de pub. "Oh, regardez, Howard Stark a eu un fils ! Je me demande s'il deviendra comme son père !". Voilà ce que disaient les gens et les reporters. Alors il m'a éduqué, façonné, non pas parce qu'il _tenait_ à moi mais parce que _l'opinion des gens_ à son égard était important. Alors oui, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être utilisé. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être aimé. Je sais ce que ça fait de n'être que déception pour son père. Et pour ce qui est force et tout ça ? Je suis pas une armoire à glace. J'ai pas de _super pouvoirs_. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un cerveau et une combinaison intelligente. On doit se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a. Parfois les autres ne voient pas ça comme un atout, mais petit à petit en avançant dans la vie, ils commencent à nous apprécier pour ce qu'on est, pour ce qu'on a. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils t'aient traité comme ça à Asgard. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas été ce qu'ils considèrent être "parfait". Mais, franchement, qui peut prétendre être parfait ? Personne. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le _sais_, Loki. Je te comprends. »

Ils se tiennent plus près l'un de l'autre que jamais auparavant, les yeux toujours fixés sur le scanner. Des doigts pâles et fins se posent sur son t-shirt, à l'endroit où la lumière tamisée du réacteur ARC passe au travers du tissu.

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas découvert que tu étais un monstre. »

« Et toi on ne t'a pas élevé pour en être un. » Les yeux de Tony rencontrent de nouveau ceux de Loki, qui plonge profondément son regard dans le sien.

« Mon père inventait des armes de guerre. Il a conçu des bombes atomiques que les États-Unis ont utilisé pour raser des villes entières. J'ai fait comme lui. J'ai donné à mon pays des armes terribles. J'étais surnommé « Le Marchand de Mort ». J'ai sur les mains le sang de milliers de gens, des gens qui ont hurlé, souffert à _cause de moi_. Loki, tu dis souffrir d'avoir découvert que tu étais un monstre. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi _agis-tu comme tel ? »

Loki reste muet pendant de longues secondes. « Parce que pendant toute ma vie, j'ai senti que je n'étais pas celui que je pensais être. Lorsque j'ai compris ça, j'ai enfin pu savoir ce que j'étais au fond. Un véritable monstre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as été éduqué. Personne ne naît mauvais. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te retourner contre tes proches. Ouais, tu as été adopté car on avait besoin de toi, mais ensuite tu as gagné une incroyable famille qui t'aimait et qui, après tout ce que tu as fait, _t'aime toujours_. C'est bien mieux que d'être né d'un père qui n'a jamais voulu de toi. »

« Stark, je... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tony. »

Loki détourne le regard, le posant de nouveau sur le réacteur ARC. « Es-tu en train de dire que ma vengeance est injustifiée ? »

« Oui. En partie. Je pense que tu as le droit de te sentir blessé. On t'a utilisé, ouais. Mais au final, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Tu avais, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, de bons amis. Tu avais un frère qui encore aujourd'hui serait prêt à mourir pour toi. Tu es juste égoïste. Tu as eu une enfance bien meilleure que celle de beaucoup d'autres gens. Certains n'ont pas de père. Certains n'ont pas de frères ou sœurs prêts à _donner leur vie_ pour eux. Franchement, à mes yeux tu as eu une belle vie. Alors arrête d'être un salaud. Arrête d'essayer d'être ce monstre que tu as toujours détesté. Redeviens l'homme _bon_ que tu étais. »

Un long silence s'installe alors, et aucun d'eux n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Loki est finalement le premier à bouger. Il tourne le dos à Tony et inspire avec difficulté, puis il ramasse son t-shirt en soupirant longuement.

« Je me réjouis que tu aies pu localiser la source de mes pouvoirs. Mais tu n'avais qu'à simplement me demander où c'était, et je te l'aurais dit. »

« … Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Parce que je suis moi, idiot, et j'aime bien être compliqué. Rien n'est drôle sinon. Et puis je trouve ta technologie fascinante, j'étais curieux de voir le dispositif que tu avais créé contre moi. »

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce ces dernières minutes semble diminuer légèrement alors que Loki remet son t-shirt. Lorsque sa tête émerge du col, il sourit à Tony pour la première fois d'une façon à peu près _chaleureuse_.

« Je pense qu'on devrait continuer ça plus tard Tony. On ferait bien d'aller vérifier si tout va bien avec l'Agent Coulson et les enfants, car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Mmm, » répond Tony distraitement, car ses pensées tournent autour du fait que Loki vient de l'appeler par son prénom, et cette fois ce n'était vraiment pas par accident. « Tu m'as appelé Tony. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est des connaissances maintenant ? »

« Tu viens de me dire tout ce que j'ai toujours eu besoin d'entendre, » lui répond-il. « Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerai te considérer comme mon ami. »

Quelque chose vient de changer.

Quelque chose d'énorme.

Le regard de Loki est doux plus aucune trace de cette haine et de cette méfiance habituelle. Il se tient maintenant d'une façon humble, non plus sombre et mystérieuse.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demande Tony.

Le dieu laisse échapper un rire, un véritable _rire joyeux_. Tony devrait-il avoir peur ? Ou... juste... euh ?

Loki sourit sincèrement. « Merci à toi, Tony Stark. _Merci_. »


	7. Vie de famille

**Nda : **Deux chapitres en deux jours ! Wouhou ! Bon, j'avais plein d'autres choses à faire que de passer ma matinée à traduire - mais votre enthousiasme ajouté au fait que je pouvais pas m'arrêter un jour entier après le chapitre 6 parce que c'est trop bieeeeeen on fait que... voilà - mais tant pis, on a qu'une vie mouahaha. Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Lorsque Tony ouvre la porte de la salle de jeux, Clint saute du haut de la bibliothèque et se réceptionne dans le canapé en faisant une roulade. Loki ouvre des yeux écarquillés, et Tony se sent faire de même.

Ils n'avaient certainement pas _entendu_ la bombe exploser. Mais apparemment, cela avait bien dû arriver, car la table est de nouveau éventrée et la _nouvelle_ télévision est en pièces, gisant au sol derrière Steve qui se mord la lèvre nerveusement. La tringle à rideaux est tombée du mur, et l'une des fenêtres est fissurée de haut en bas. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Coulson et cinq autres agents sont sur le plancher, ligotés avec des câbles et bâillonnés avec ce qui semble être des lambeaux du pantalon de pyjama de Tony. Il observe Coulson, sidéré, et celui-ci émet un gémissement en le suppliant du regard de le libérer.

« Que _diable_ est-ce cela ? » demande Loki, et les cinq enfants arrêtent de s'exciter pour se concentrer sur les deux hommes qui viennent d'entrer. Tasha laisse échapper un cri de joie.

« Vous êtes en vie ! » hurle Thor en bondissant vers eux. Il s'arrête devant Tony et lui sourit. « Nous vous pensions morts ! »

« Quand on s'est réveillés vous étiez plus là alors on a cru que ces méchants vous avaient tués ou un truc du genre alors on les as ligotés, » débite Clint sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Son sourire se fane un peu lorsqu'il remarque l'expression irritée de Tony.

« Les gars, ces agents étaient là pour vous _garder_ pendant que Loki et moi étions partis faire quelque tests. Vous n'étiez pas supposés les _ligoter_ ! »

Les cinq garnements baissent les yeux et font la moue.

« Désolée, » marmonne Tasha.

« Vous voyez ! » s'exclame Steve avec force en posant ses petits poings sur ses hanches. « Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ! »

Un coussin s'envole et vient s'écraser en plein sur son visage.

Steve pleure.

Beaucoup.

Clint est privé de dessert ce soir là.

* * *

« JE TE DETESTE ! »

« C'est fascinant, Clint. »

« JE VEUX UNE GLACE ! »

« Non. »

« MAIS LOKI- »

« Non. »

« TONY S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Tony a presque envie de pleurer lorsque l'enfant s'adresse à lui. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur la table, et essaie désespérément d'oublier les supplications de Clint. Les autres sont déjà sortis de table et jouent sur le tapis, mais lui n'a toujours pas abandonné la lutte pour obtenir ce dessert dont il a été privé.

« Puis-je l'écraser ? » demande Loki, visiblement irrité. Même si Tony a très envie de dire oui à cet instant précis, il ne peut pas.

« Clint, si tu continues tu _vas_ te retrouver enfermé dans la cellule pour _toute la journée_ de demain. »

« MAIS- »

Il y a alors un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri et Tony relève la tête pour voir Loki jeter Clint sur son épaule tel un pompier.

« Ne le tue pas ! » s'écrie-t-il, mais Loki lève simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que je ne vais pas le _tuer_. Je vais juste aller le poser quelque part afin que ses gémissements ne soient pas si _audibles_. »

Nerveux, Tony décide de suivre Loki et le petit brailleur dans le couloir. Loki disparaît une petite seconde dans la chambre des enfants, puis il ressort en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il voit Tony, il hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Juste un moment. Afin qu'il puisse se calmer un peu ? »

C'est presque comme s'il demandait à Tony comment il devrait punir le petit garçon. C'est... étrange. Avant, ce gars pensait avant tout à tuer tout ce qui l'énervait. Maintenant il est... gentil et c'est bizarre, et Tony ne sait pas trop s'il aime cela ou pas. Oui, il fait toujours des commentaires sarcastiques et des menaces, mais Tony a l'impression maintenant que Loki ne joindra pas le geste à la parole.

« Euh... oui, c'est bon. »

Loki sourit.

* * *

« C'est l'heure, non ? » demande Tony en baillant et en s'étirant sur le canapé. Ses orteils touchent la cuisse de Loki, mais le dieu ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il baille à son tour et frotte gentiment le dos de Tasha qui s'est endormie sur ses genoux. Tony est allongé sur le divan, et Steve est étendu sur son torse en ronflant doucement. Clint est installé sur le sol à côté de lui, endormi lui aussi sur un tas de coussins. Il avait été autorisé à sortir de la chambre après vingt minutes d'enfermement. Lorsque Loki et Tony avaient ouvert la porte ils l'avaient trouvé en train de colorier tranquillement un dessin, et avaient donc jugé qu'il s'était suffisamment calmé pour sortir.

« Je le crois bien, » répond Loki. « C'était un merveilleux film d'animation. J'aime beaucoup cette chose, ce Disney. »

« Tout le monde aime Disney, » rigole Tony, mais il s'arrête lorsqu'il réalise que ses mouvements pourraient réveiller Steve. « Il faut qu'on mette ces petits gars au lit. »

« Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? » Loki observe Tasha avec prudence.

« … Je ne sais pas très bien. »

Loki soupire. Il pose son index sur le petit nez de Natasha et le lui caresse gentiment, en lui murmurant qu'il fallait se réveiller. Tony sent son cœur manquer un battement. C'est juste la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue dans sa vie et, merde, est-ce vraiment _Loki _? Le _même_ Dieu du Mensonge qui a essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises ?

Il se dit finalement qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre.

« Steviee, » susurre Tony, copiant Loki. Il chatouille doucement son oreille, et le petit Cap' remue le nez, puis sursaute légèrement, toujours endormi. « Steeeeevie ? Il est l'heure d'aller se coucheeeer. »

« Mmrf, » marmonne Steve, mais il cligne des yeux et permet à Tony de s'asseoir. Il le prend dans ses bras. Loki est déjà parti avec Natasha. Thor et Bruce sont recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil, et Tony prévoit de revenir les chercher après. Il croise Loki dans le couloir qui lui adresse un sourire satisfait, et lorsqu'il revient dans la salle de jeux, il trouve ce dernier berçant Thor dans ses bras, l'observant avec intensité.

« Ça va ? » lui demande Tony. Loki le regarde.

« … Oui. C'est juste... cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti si... moi-même. Mon frère me manque, Tony. Vraiment. Il m'a toujours manqué, depuis que... depuis que tout a... _commencé_. »

« Bien sûr. C'est ton frère. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'y connais à l'amour fraternel moi ? Je suis fils unique. Je n'ai pas eu ta chance. » Il insiste bien sur ces derniers mots, rappelant leur dernière conversation. Les joues de Loki se teintent de rose.

« Je vais aller... mettre Thor au lit. Peux-tu t'occuper des deux autres ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Bruce et Clint sont assez faciles à porter, même à deux, et très vite, tous les petits Avengers sont bien installés dans leurs lits.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile ce soir, si on oublie la crise de Clint, » déclare Tony en se laissant de nouveau tomber dans le canapé.

« Hmm, » répond Loki alors que le bruit de la cafetière se mettant en route s'élève dans la salle. Tony ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le son produit par des tasses et une cuillère. « Café ? »

Tony renifle. « Du café ? A cette heure-ci ? Nan, j'aimerai bien dormir cette nuit, merci. Peut-être un chocolat chaud ? »

« Très bien. J'en prendrai un aussi. »

« Attends... tu n'allais pas t'en faire un pour toi ? » Tony se retourne et se penche sur le dossier du canapé, observant Loki avec étonnement. Il pose sa tête sur ses mains.

Loki hausse les épaules. « J'ai juste supposé que tu voudrais boire quelque chose. »

Woaoh. Encore une fois, est-ce vraiment _Loki_ ? Néanmoins, Tony a un petit rire. « On devient beaucoup trop domestiques. »

Loki sourit légèrement, restant silencieux.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on gère pas mal cette mission parentale. »

« Hmm. »

Son manque d'enthousiasme et de réponse en général indique à Tony que le dieu doit certainement être très fatigué, déjà que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un indice assez évident.

« T'es crevé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce là une sorte d'insulte Midgardienne ? »

« Non, » rigole Tony, « je te demandais si tu étais fatigué ? »

Loki inspire longuement, puis soupire. « Oui. Très. Qui eut cru que s'occuper de cinq enfants pouvait fatiguer à ce point ?'

« Ouais, qui l'eut cru ? »

Loki verse le lait chaud dans les tasses et touille avec la cuillère dans un mouvement rythmé qui berce Tony. Quand il a finit, Tony se rassoit correctement dans le divan et prend la tasse que Loki lui tend dans ses mains, savourant la chaleur qui inonde alors son corps et l'odeur alléchante du chocolat qui lui chatouille les narines.

« Tu as même mis un marshmallow sur le dessus. »

« J'aime les marshmallows. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hmm, » répond Loki, distrait.

« Eh bien, c'est certainement le début d'une conversation palpitante, » dit Tony, puis il s'allonge de nouveau dans le canapé, dans la même position qu'avant le coucher des enfants, posant ses pieds juste à côté de Loki. Le dieu observe avec intérêt ses chaussettes violettes - mais trouées - qu'il aime tant, puis sourit avant de reprendre une gorgée de son chocolat. « Alors, Pepper rentre demain. Elle est au courant de la situation et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue elle est impatiente d'arriver pour nous aider. On profitera du fait qu'elle s'occupera des gosses pour aller faire d'autres tests. C'est d'accord ? »

Ne cessant de fixer son chocolat, Loki cligne des yeux. Il se mord ensuite la lèvre.

« Comment espères-tu redémarrer mes pouvoirs ? Tu sais certainement qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu y arrives ? »

« Benh. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça coûte rien d'essayer. Et non, j'en ai _aucune idée_. Alors si tu es d'accord, je vais juste essayer toutes les méthodes qui me viennent à l'esprit. »

« Puis-je demander ce que ces méthodes peuvent impliquer ? »

« Tu ne veux probablement pas savoir. »

« Stark, » grogne Loki.

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que peut-être une sorte d'impulsion électrique donnée à ton cœur pourrait te fournir l'étincelle dont tu as besoin pour puiser à nouveau dans les réserves de magie que tu as là-dedans. »

Loki a l'air choqué. « Tu vas _m'électrocuter_ ? »

« Non ! Non ! Enfin, non. Oui. Peut-être un peu. Je le ferais suffisamment doucement pour que ça ne te blesse pas... enfin, ça fera un peu mal mais- »

Loki s'est levé brusquement. Il lance à Tony un regard plein de colère et d'incrédulité.

« Je pensais, Stark, que tu n'avais pas prévu de me faire subir de sérieuses douleurs dans ce but. J'avais espéré que tes idées n'impliquaient pas de me blesser. Je ne _tolérerai_ pas cela. Ma magie peut... peut très bien revenir par elle-même. »

« D'accord ! Pas de douleur ! Pas de... pas de douleur. »

« Est-ce que l'une de tes idées ne contient réellement aucune douleur quelconque que tu m'infligerais ? »

« Je... euh... »

« Argh ! »

Loki se dirige vers la porte, fou de rage, mais Tony pose sa tasse sur la table et se précipite pour lui barrer la route.

« Ok ! Ok, je suis désolé. J'ai juste... avant que tu ne deviennes Monsieur Gentil j'avais pour idée de te sangler à une table et d'essayer toutes mes idées afin de ramener ta magie- »

« Raaah ! »

« - mais puisque tu as changé je n'aurai pas pu me résoudre à te... à te mettre en danger. »

« Tu voulais m'électrocuter ! »

« Non ! Je... Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de te faire ça, franchement. Je serai juste resté là, planté devant toi avec les défibrillateurs, incapable de faire quelque chose parce que, _merde_, tu es vraiment _agréable_ maintenant, crois-le ou non. »

Loki renifle, indigné. « J'ai toujours été agréable. »

« Pff, oui, si tu veux. » Ils se regardent un moment avant de sourire. Tony tapote gentiment Loki dans le dos. « Ok, je, euh, je vais essayer de réfléchir à des méthodes qui n'impliquent aucune douleur, même si cela semble impossible. »

« C'est probablement dû au fait que _c'est_ impossible. »

Tony cherche à répondre mais aucune phrase ne lui vient en tête. Il grogne donc, et retourne s'affaler dans le canapé en se jetant dessus. L'atterrissage est douloureusement inattendu, car il se cogne le nez contre l'un des coussins.

« Aïe. »

Loki s'assoit à côté de lui, et Tony l'entend siroter son chocolat. Tony se retourne pour le regarder, et le bout de ses cheveux frotte le haut de sa cuisse. Loki lui jette un regard et rit.

« Ton nez est rouge vif. »

« Ça fait mal, » gémit Tony en prenant une voix de bébé. « Ouille ouille. J'ai bobo à mon nez-nez. » Il fait une grimace exagérée et Loki ne peut s'empêcher de rire de nouveau.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit très sérieux. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu vas mourir, Tony. »

« Nooooooooon. »

« Tu n'as plus que quelques heures à vivre. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites faire avant de mourir ? »

Tony réfléchit un moment. Il en arrive enfin à la conclusion qu'il devrait choisir quelque chose de gratifiant.

« … dormir. »

« Je suis d'accord, » admet Loki avec un bâillement. « Mais je suis bien trop... euh... _crevé_ pour bouger. »

« Alors bouge pas. »

Tony décide qu'il est bien assez confortablement installé, alors il reste là et ferme les yeux en fredonnant _Dani California_.

Il s'endort très rapidement.


	8. Situations embarassantes

**Nda : **Par tous les corbeaux d'Odin, je suis en retard pour ce chapitre. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! En plus ce chapitre est assez court, mais un personnage génial entre en jeu et c'est assez mignon. Merci encore pour vos alerts/favorites, et surtout pour vos reviews. Vous êtes tellement géniaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

_Hmmmmmm_, pense Tony. Il est si confortablement installé qu'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mouvement de rien du tout est bien la dernière chose qu'il aie envie de faire. Il lui faut quelques instants pour réaliser que son bras gauche est écrasé par quelque chose de lourd, et qu'il est tout ankylosé. Il déplace son bras, l'extirpant de ce quelque chose qui l'écrase – il est trop assoupi pour se soucier de la nature de ce quelque chose – et le presse contre son torse. Alors qu'il bouge, l'ourlet d'une couverture lui chatouille le menton.

Attendez... une couverture ?

Ne s'était-il pas endormi sur le canapé la veille ?

Toujours ensommeillé, il ouvre difficilement un œil et remarque avec étonnement que sa propre couette est étalée sur lui.

Serait-ce Loki ? Est-ce lui qui l'a couvert ainsi ?

Il tourne la tête vers l'endroit où il a vu Loki pour la dernière fois et se rend compte que ce dernier a en quelque sorte réussi à s'allonger à côté de lui, mais pas totalement, car le canapé n'est pas assez large pour deux personnes. C'était donc _ça_ qui lui écrasait le bras.

_Loki._

Le dieu Nordique se tient à moitié dans le vide, une jambe touchant le sol et l'autre allongée sur le peu de canapé qui le soutient. Tony réalise alors que sa tête es posée sur l'épaule de son voisin, et que son autre bras enserre le torse de Loki.

Eh bien, c'est _assez gênant._

Ouaip.

Cette situation vient de se positionner en tête de sa liste des situations les plus embarrassantes.

Mais alors, qui avait eu la bonté de les couvrir ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas Loki, alors qui-

« _Bonjouuur_ les dormeurs ! » chantonne la voix enjouée de Pepper Potts. Le soulagement que Tony ressent en entendant cette voix relaxante le fait soupirer de joie. Un bruit de cafetière s'élève de la cuisine, et la tête de Pepper apparaît au dessus de Tony. Elle caresse les cheveux de celui-ci, dégageant son front.

« Ouaiiiis, » s'exclame doucement Tony, « Pepper est rentrée ! »

Elle se redresse. « Eh oui, je suis rentrée ! Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ici ? » Elle fait un vague mouvement désignant Tony et Loki puis pouffe de rire. Elle a été informée constamment des progrès de Loki et des enfants ces derniers jours, donc Tony s'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être si surprise que ça étant donné que le dieu est devenu "sympa".

« On s'est endormis sur le canapé hier soir. D'une façon ou d'une autre on s'est retrouvés comme ça _mais va te faire voir, je suis bien installé, au chaud, et je refuse de bouger._ Comment ça s'est passé, les réunions et tout ? »

« C'était fastidieux, » répond Pepper en s'asseyant à moitié sur le dossier du canapé. « Le moment le plus amusant de la semaine a été lorsque l'un des gouverneurs s'est renversé du café dessus et qu'il a été obligé de se mettre en boxer pour éviter de brûler vif. »

« Il était canon ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite que c'était excitant ? »

Tony rit. « Eh bien, contrairement à toi, ces derniers jours ont été un enfer absolu. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'ai croisé Coulson en venant. Il avait quelques petites choses à me dire à propos de tout ça. »

« Je m'en doute, » déclare Tony en souriant avec malice. Pepper lui tire l'oreille comme pour le punir, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

« Tu as oublié de me prévenir que les Avengers avaient réussi à ligoter six agents expérimentés. »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » la taquine-t-il. « Ces enfants possèdent les mêmes capacités que lorsqu'ils étaient adultes – ils n'ont juste pas la maturité nécessaire pour savoir quand et comment les utiliser correctement. »

« Ça n'est pas bon du tout. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

« Allez, dépêche toi maintenant. Réveille Loki car les enfants vont bientôt se lever. Il est presque sept heures et demie. »

« Mais je veux pas me lever, » grogne-t-il en grimaçant. Pepper dresse une main pour lui donner une tape mais il s'enfonce dans le canapé et montre ses mains dans un geste de capitulation. Il écoute le bruit de ses talons alors qu'elle s'éloigne puis se tourne pour observer Loki, toujours endormi.

Il y a une sorte de vulnérabilité poignante qui se dégage de lui alors qu'il est allongé là, les yeux fermés et la respiration profonde et régulière. Après cette discussion apparemment bouleversante qu'ils avaient eu, Loki avait semblé être plus à l'aise, plus simple. Tony avait toujours pensé qu'au fond de lui, cette personne attendait de pouvoir être libérée de ses chaînes, de cette coquille blindée qu'elle utilisait comme masque.

Mais cette personne est là maintenant, et Loki semble – il n'ose même pas y penser – humain. Il a un cœur qui bat, un esprit et du sang, comme tout un chacun.

_Ohlàlà Tony_, se dit-il, _tu es tellement poétique._

Il ne peut d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté d'avoir été _celui_ qui a réussi à sortir Loki de l'obscurité.

Il ne fait aucun doute que lorsque Thor réalisera ce que Tony a fait, il sera probablement couronné roi de Midgard ou d'Asgard ou il ne sait quel autre royaume parce que c'était exactement ce que Thor avait désespérément essayé de faire, en vain. Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres. Il ignore les pensées sarcastiques qui lui viennent à l'esprit et reporte son attention sur Loki.

Peut-être que maintenant il devra être présent pour lui.

Peut-être que Tony doit être cet ami dont Loki semble avoir cruellement besoin – un ami dont il a été privé depuis qu'il a découvert son identité de Jötun.

Le dieu s'agite dans son sommeil.

Tony n'a aucune idée de comment il avait pu rester endormi pendant que Pepper et lui discutaient. Mais c'est vrai, il doit se réveiller maintenant. Tony sourit et chatouille doucement le nez de Loki avec son index, tout comme le dieu l'avait fait avec Tasha hier soir.

« Lokiiiiiii, » chantonne doucement Tony, « Loki, il est l'heure de se réveiller. Allez debout. Lokiiii. »

Loki n'ouvre pas les yeux mais remue le nez, ce qui fait éclater de rire Tony. Il le tape doucement sur le côté du ventre, et Loki pousse un jappement de surprise. Il glisse du canapé, emportant avec lui la couverture, puis atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

« WOUAH. POURQUOI. »

Tony ricane en s'asseyant, et observe le Dieu du Méfait, visiblement mécontent, se libérer du fouillis de la couverture. Loki le fusille du regard.

« Tu es... simplement... insupportable. Comment diable ai-je pu rester ainsi toute la nuit ? »

« Parce que je suis un génie du confort. »

Loki lève les yeux au ciel. « Le niveau de vanité en toi est aveuglant, Tony Stark. »

« Cela veut dire que ma génialité se voit dans ma beauté physique ? » Tony se protège le visage des mains, mais trop tard. Il reçoit en pleine figure un coussin lancé avec force.


	9. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, défais tes cheveux !

**Nda : **Deux chapitres, because I caaaaan ! Et parce que c'est une compensation pour l'attente. Ce chapitre est... très mouvementé. Merci encore à tous, les reviews sont ce qui me motive le plus !

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Il s'avère que les enfants adorent Pepper. Tony est Loki sont littéralement oubliés, dépassés par l'attention que les petits Avengers lui accordent, et on peut dire qu'elle profite sans gêne de chaque seconde de cette consécration. Les deux hommes sont adossés au comptoir de la cuisine et regardent Pepper qui est assise sur le sol et entourée par les cinq marmots, un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux. Elle s'est changée, tronquant ses vêtements de travail contre un jogging et un t-shirt, et ses cheveux lâchés encadrent son visage. Derrière elle, Tasha tente de tresser lesdits cheveux en tirant la langue, preuve de sa concentration. Clint, Steve et Bruce sont assis en tailleur devant elle, écoutant avec attention l'histoire qu'elle leur raconte. C'est _Rapunzel_, de nouveau ce conte qu'ils semblent tous adorer. Thor est allongé sur le sol, sa joue droite pressée contre le tapis, et on pourrait croire qu'il dormait s'il ne riait pas à chaque moment un peu drôle de l'histoire. Tony se rend compte qu'il ferme les yeux afin de mieux réussir à se représenter le monde imaginaire dans sa tête. Thor aime vraiment beaucoup l'histoire de Rapunzel. Plus que les autres. Il la dessine tout le temps.

Alors que Tony prend une gorgée de son café, la voix de JARVIS s'élève dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, le Directeur Fury requiert votre présence dans l'instant. »

« Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. Pepper en est presque arrivée au meilleur moment. »

« Ignorer les volontés du Directeur Fury ne vous a jamais servi dans le passé, monsieur. Je vous conseille de suivre ses ordres. »

« Bon dieu Jarvis, qu'est-ce que tu es, ma mère ? Pffff. » Tony bâille et pose sa tasse sur le comptoir. « Bon, Loki, Pep, les enfants sont entre vos mains pour l'instant. Il faut que j'aille rendre visite à ce trou-du-... » Merde. Il ne peut pas dire de gros mots devant les gosses. « -euh... je veux dire... grincheux. Ce grincheux de borgne. »

* * *

Apparemment, Fury les avaient observés durant ces quelques jours grâce à des caméras cachées.

_Enfoiré de voyeur_, pense Tony.

« Je m'en fous royalement de savoir si ce mec est _sympa_ maintenant. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire pour régler ce putain de _problème_ aussi vite que possible. Avoir de la compassion pour un ex-vilain monstrueux _ne fait_ _pas parti de vos options._ »

« Mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à le faire coopérer je vous jure que _je_ m'occuperai _personnellement_ de l'électrocuter. Et croyez-moi, si c'est moi qui tient ces défibrillateurs je peux vous assurer que je n'irai pas de main morte. Je le grillerai jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande pitié parce que même si ça ne marche pas je prendrai un sacré plaisir à le faire _souffrir._ »

Tony sent son estomac se tordre. « Et vous avez l'audace d'appeler Loki 'monstrueux' ? Vous êtes un gros enculé, vous le savez ça ? »

« Il n'est pas écrit dans la description de mon boulot de m'occuper de ce que vous pensez de moi, Stark. Par contre_ il est écrit_ qu'il me faut protéger cette planète, donc mon objectif principal est pour l'instant de _retrouver_ mon équipe d'intervention. Alors maintenant vous y allez et vous aidez ce trou-du-cul à reprendre sa magie dans l'heure. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je vous promet que je vais torturer Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite crever. Juste avant que Coulson ne vienne me dire que vous essayiez de faire revenir ses pouvoirs, j'étais prêt à débarquer et faire ce que je viens de vous dire. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de souffrance pour se souvenir qu'il ne sert à rien sans sa magie et qu'il est sans défense. »

Tony sent quelque chose éclater en lui. Il s'avance vers Fury, roulant des épaules. Sa voix est basse et menaçante.

« Loki vaut bien plus que ça, il vaut bien plus que sa magie. Mais vous êtes bien trop intéressé par votre propre cul pour le remarquer. »

« Dégagez de mon champ de vision avant que je vous arrache les yeux, » gronde Fury. Il pousse Tony. « Si vous n'êtes pas dans votre labo avec Loki dans cinq minutes j'envoie mes agents le cueillir. Vous avez le choix. Vous essayez vous-même ou vous me laissez faire. »

Il faut bien toute sa volonté à Tony pour s'empêcher de lui coller une droite. Il est à ça d'exploser. Bon dieu, il est tellement énervé. Il est vraiment vraiment putain d'énervé. Il a envie de crier sur Fury de toutes ses forces.

Mais il n'en fait rien. Il serre les poings, lance à Fury un regard décrivant toutes ses intentions à son égard, puis tourne les talons.

Il s'éloigne.

* * *

Tony murmure des insultes pendant tout le trajet du retour à la salle de jeux. Lorsqu'il entre, Pepper lève les yeux vers lui depuis la table où les enfants font du collage. Si Tony n'était pas si en colère, il lui demanderait comment diable elle faisait pour les gérer aussi bien.

« Que voulait Fury ? » demande-t-elle, mais sa voix faiblit dès qu'elle remarque son air enragé. « Oh oh. »

« Où est Loki ? » s'écrie presque Tony.

« Ici, » répond le dieu qui apparaît à l'autre bout de la table. Il était caché par le mur. Tony le regarde coller un tissu violet sur du papier pour Bruce. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Juste... viens là. Il faut que je te parle. »

« Tony, est-ce que tu pourrais aller rapidement jeter un œil dans la chambre des enfants ? Thor y est allé il y a quelques minutes pour aller chercher un truc et il n'est pas encore revenu. Il a sûrement été distrait par un jouet ou autre. »

« Pepper, je n'ai pas le temps de- »

« S'il te plaît ? Tu peux parler à Loki en y allant ? »

« _Pepper _! »

« Tony. »

« RAAH BIEN. »

Loki s'est approché de lui, Tony lui attrape donc le poignet et sors de la pièce en le tirant derrière lui.

« Tu as l'air troublé » ricane Loki. Tony a presque _presque_ envie de lui mettre une baffe.

« Ne... ne fais pas de sarcasmes là, _je_ _ne suis pas d'humeur_. »

Ils arrivent à la porte de la chambre des enfants, et Tony tourne la poignée.

« Ta réunion s'est si mal passée ? »

Tony ouvre la porte mais ne répond pas car il sent sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise. Il y a un énorme trou dans la fenêtre. Des morceaux de vitre parsèment le tapis.

Et Thor n'est pas là.

* * *

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'envoler par la_ fenêtre_ ! » crie Pepper à Tony, qui lui a peut-être juste un peu hurlé dessus, lui rappelant que la responsabilité des enfants avait été la sienne et celle de Loki (qui avait d'ailleurs lui aussi eu droit à un peu de sa fureur). « J'ai pensé que tu aurais rendu les fenêtres Thor-proof ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« HA ! » s'écrie Tony, incrédule. « Thor-proof ? Tu ne peux rien rendre Thor-proof, Pepper ! C'est un _dieu_, aussi minuscule soit-il ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que les enfants avaient toujours leurs pouvoirs ? Ouais ? Tu t'en souviens ? ALORS NE LAISSE JAMAIS L'UN D'ENTRE EUX SE BALADER TOUT SEUL ! »

Fury et une vingtaine d'agents débarquent alors dans la salle de jeux.

« Nous étions venus chercher Loki, mais au vu de la situation qui est bien pire à présent, on va avoir besoin de vous deux pour retrouver Thor, » explique le directeur.

Loki tique. « … me chercher ? »

« C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, » dit calmement Tony. « Mais on s'en occupera plus tard... euh... nous deux ? » Il interroge Fury du regard.

« Loki et vous. J'ai déjà envoyé cinquante agents faire des recherches. »

« Je suis désolé, » déclare Loki en fronçant les sourcils, « mais je ne travaille pas pour vous. Ne me donnez pas d'ordres. »

Fury fait un pas en avant. « Vous êtes mon prisonnier, vous allez donc faire ce que je vous dit. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, vous êtes sans défense pour l'instant, alors vous êtes ma petite chienne. Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dit, vous assumerez les conséquences. » Soudain, Fury plante une aiguille dans le bras de Loki. Il laisse échapper un cri de surprise puis saisit le directeur par le col tandis que celui-ci retire la seringue. Loki le jette avec force au sol. Il y a alors une vingtaine de cliquetis, et vingt fusils sont pointés vers le dieu.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? » tempête Loki.

Fury a un rire méchant. « Dispositif de suivi. Afin que vous ne vous évaporiez pas. »

C'est au tour de Tony de faire une petite surprise à tout le monde. L'armure Mark VII entre dans la pièce en fracassant le plafond, et tout le monde se jette au sol. Tony laisse la combinaison s'attacher à lui grâce à ses bracelets. Il ricane car JARVIS est tellement génial. Son Intelligence Artificielle sait exactement ce qu'il pense de Fury, la combinaison est donc venue traverser le plafond juste au dessus du Directeur qui se retrouve désormais enseveli sous un tas de gravats. Profitant de la diversion, Tony attrape Loki et le balance dans son dos. Il s'élève dans les airs en pointant Fury du doigt.

« Que le dîner soit prêt lorsque je rentrerai à la maison, chéri ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! »

Il est certain que quelques insultes sont criées à son égard avant de ne plus pouvoir entendre la voix du directeur.

* * *

« C'est extrêmement dégradant, » marmonne Loki derrière lui, les bras accrochés autour du cou de Tony. « Et aussi très nauséeux, aussi j'apprécierais beaucoup si nous nous arrêtions et que nous parlions de retrouver Thor sur un support plus solide. »

Tony prend note, car il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être aspergé de vomi. Il se laisse donc atterrir sur le haut d'un immeuble et enlève son casque. Loki vacille un instant puis cligne des yeux.

« Alors, est-ce que tu aurais une _idée_ de où pourrait être Thor ? » demande Tony qui commence à faire les cent pas.

Loki secoue la tête. « Aucune idée. »

« Ok... ça nous aide. »

Silence.

« Je ne suis pas du tout charmé par le Directeur Fury. »

« Personne ne l'est jamais. » Loki grimace et frotte son bras. « Est-ce que Thor a parlé d'un endroit qu'il aimerait visiter dans la ville ? Est-ce qu'il a mentionné quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non, encore une fois, rien du tout. Il est seulement obsédé par ce maudit livre... comment est-ce nommé déjà... Rapuntel ? »

« _Rapunzel_. Ça s'appelle _Rapunzel_. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'une fille aux cheveux longs coincée tout en haut d'une immense tour aurait à voir avec- »

Tony marque une longue pause, ce qui rend Loki confus.

« … Stark ? »

« Bon dieu, » souffle Tony. « Je crois que je sais où Thor est allé.


	10. Bisous Héroïques

**Nda : **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre les updates et... haaaaaa pardonnez-moi. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment, ça fait deux semaines qu'on prépare un gros truc pour ce week-end, on a des invités etc. Du coup voilà, j'ai mis plusieurs jours à traduire ce chapitre par petits morceaux de six phrases dès que j'avais cinq minutes à moi ! Alors là je poste en vitesse, j'ai pas pu relire dans le détail, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes/phrases qui ne sonnent pas bien français.

En tout cas je suis sûre que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _(Frostiron feeeeeeels !) (je n'en dirai pas plus.)_

**Disclaimer** **: **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

« Rapunzel ! » appelle désespérément Thor qui tient fermement Mjölnir au dessus de sa tête, planant devant les fenêtres de la tour. A l'intérieur des hommes l'observent à travers les vitres, l'air choqués et confus. Provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte toute proche, Thor entend une voix demander : « Ce serait pas l'un des Avengers ? »

« Thor ? »

« Pourquoi c'est un gamin ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Pourquoi il crie "Rapunzel" ? »

Morbleu ! Voilà le fripon ! C'est certainement lui qui retient sa chère Rapunzel prisonnière ! Il a trouvé le coupable ! Thor atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et scrute la pièce avec colère.

« Où est Rapunzel ? » exige-t-il. Les humains échangent des regards, puis reportent leur attention sur Thor.

« … Il n'y a pas de Rapunzel ici. »

Thor hurle. « Menteurs ! » Mjölnir se fracasse dans la fenêtre et la vitre explose autour de lui, le faisant presque tomber de son perchoir, mais il garde son équilibre et savoure les cris effrayés de ses ennemis.

Il triomphera !

* * *

Loki n'est pas vraiment fan des voyages en Iron Man Express. Il se plaint beaucoup et grogne à chaque changement de direction tandis que Tony vole plein gaz vers l'endroit où il pense trouver Thor.

« Je t'en prie, _je t'en prie_, dis moi que ce n'est pas mon frère qui fait ça, » gémit Loki alors que l'Empire State Building est pris d'assaut par des orages retentissants.

« S'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_. »

« Désolé, mais si, c'est bien lui. »

« …_ Fabuleux_. »

* * *

« Écoutez-moi bien, bande de démons ! Libérez la jeune fille, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! Si vous n'obtempérez pas, la force vous fera obéir ! »

Les humains sont agglutinés dans le coin du bureau, l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

« Rapunzel est un _personnage de conte_ _pour enfant_ ! _Elle_ _n'existe pas_ ! »

« _Ta gueule_ Freddie ! »

« Bon sang, tu vas l'énerver encore plus ! »

« C'est Freddie, quel boulet. »

La personne apparemment prénommée "Freddie"se cache derrière ses collègues, penaud et maintenant blanc comme un linge.

« Vous avez trente secondes ! » s'écrie Thor.

« Vite ! Qui a les cheveux les plus longs ? »

« Nigel, le mec des photocopies ? »

« Une _fille_, idiot ! »

« Susie? »

« Ah non non non, pas moi, n'y _pensez_ même pas. »

« Pense à toutes les vies que tu vas sauver ! »

« Pour le bien de notre entreprise ! »

« Pour notre bien à tous ! »

« Pour le bien de la tour la plus magnifique de New-York ! »

« Allez Susie ! »

Soudain, une jeune femme s'avance maladroitement, et ses longs cheveux blonds attirent l'attention de Thor immédiatement.

« … Rapunzel ? »

Susie déglutit. « Euh... »

« Rapunzel, tu es sauve ! » Thor court vers elle et elle fait un pas de recul avant que quelqu'un ne la pousse dans les bras du petit garçon. Il fait un câlin à sa jambe. « Mon amour, il m'appartient de t'emmener loin d'ici dans un monde où rien ni personne de pourra jamais te faire de mal. »

« Euh, » réussit de nouveau à articuler Susie. Il y a alors un bruit assourdissant de mur qui s'écroule et Iron Man apparaît à travers le nuage de poussière, tandis que Loki saute au sol.

« Tu fous quoi, Nate ? »

« Je filme, pour le mettre sur Youtube. »

« Thor ! » s'écrie Tony, et le dieu miniature lève les yeux vers lui sans lâcher la jambe de Susie.

« Pourquoi Loki est là ? Il est pas sensé être méchant ? »

Loki fusille la foule du regard et tout le monde se tait.

« Thor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis venu sauver Rapunzel ! »

« Tony se tourne vers Loki. « Tu vois. J'ai un instinct brillant. » Loki lève les yeux au ciel. Tony reporte son attention sur le garçon. « Thor, mon grand, il faut rentrer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça. »

« Mais ma Rapunzel a besoin de moi ! »

« Rapunzel se débrouille très bien toute seule tu le vois bien ! » Il désigne Susie du doigt. Thor l'observe et semble perdu. « Tu l'as sauvée des griffes de son bureau et de son travail monotone ! Bien joué. Mais maintenant il est temps de rentrer à la tour. »

« Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu mon bisou de héros ! »

Il y a un silence.

« … Hein ? »

« A la fin de tous les films, le héros reçoit un bisou. C'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'il a bien travaillé. »

« Euh... »

Loki soupire. « Les dessins animés Disney. Tu sais, genre _Hercules_ ? »

Tony comprend alors. « Aaaaah. Ouais. Mademoiselle, il vous faut embrasser ce petit bonhomme. »

« Quoi ? »

« Faites-lui juste un bisou sur la joue. »

« Je- »

« Si vous ne le faites pas ça va mal se passer. »

Les yeux de Susie s'agrandissent d'avantage. « Ok ok ! 'taiiin. » Elle s'accroupit à côté de Thor, qui se tient fièrement la joue présentée, prêt à recevoir son prix. Susie ne peut alors s'empêcher de glousser, et elle dépose ses lèvres sur la joue du petit dieu avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Merci Thor. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

« C'est mon travail, belle demoiselle. »

« Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? »

« Un autre bisou peut-être ? » dit-il en tapotant sa joue du doigt. Susie s'exécute et se relève, puis elle observe Thor courir vers Loki et lui sauter dans les bras.

Tony la salue. « Beau travail. » Elle hoche la tête.

« On n'est pas sauvé par un petit dieu tout les jours. »

« … On peut savoir pourquoi il est devenu enfant ? » demande quelqu'un parmi la masse de personnes.

« Non, » répond Tony avec force. « Oh, et désolé pour votre mur. Il vous faudra réparer ça. » Il pointe du doigt le trou béant qui est ouvert dans l'immeuble. Il s'avance vers ce trou, puis Loki saute sur son dos. Tony peut presque sentir son embrassement brûler à travers sa combinaison. Il rit.

« Tiens toi bien, sucre d'orge. Dis adieu aux adorables travailleurs de bureau ! Toi aussi Thor ! » Loki s'accroche fermement au cou de Tony et Thor se retourne pour regarder Susie.

« Adieu Rapunzel ! Tu vas me manquer ! »

Sur ces mots, Tony décolle en direction de la maison.

* * *

Thor raconte avec fierté son aventure au dîner, car personne n'avait eu le cœur de le punir d'avoir voulu sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Ses petits poings se lèvent en signe de victoire dans un geste glorieux, et il montre à tout le monde la marque laissée par le rouge à lèvres sur sa joue. Les autres enfants écoutent avec passion, leur bouches formant des 'o' parfaits, réclamant du regard la suite de l'histoire.

Pepper, Loki et Tony sont debout et mangent, tenant leurs assiettes dans leurs mains.

« Alors, comment va-t-on faire pour éviter que Thor ne s'enfuie de nouveau ? » demande Pepper, en croquant dans une carotte. « Parce que tu as dit que le Thor-proofing n'étais pas une option. »

« Et si on lui enlevait Mjölnir ? »

Loki balance sa tête en arrière et s'exclame simplement : « Ah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Essayer de séparer Thor de Mjölnir quand Thor ne veut pas se séparer de Mjölnir revient à marcher vers sa propre mort. »

« Hmmm, » répond Pepper en plissant les yeux, puis elle pose son assiette avant d'aller rejoindre Thor. Il s'arrête de parler un instant car Pepper lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, et écoute attentivement. Après quelques instants, il acquiesce et attrape Mjölnir. Loki et Tony les observent, incrédules. Thor donne la main à Pepper, et tout deux marchent jusqu'au coffre-fort où le petit dieu dépose son marteau. Pepper ferme le coffre.

« Comment- » débute Loki, stupéfié, tandis que Thor se rassoit et que Pepper les rejoint.

Elle hausse les épaules. « On a tous nos petits super-pouvoirs. »

* * *

Quand les enfants sont couchés et que Pepper bâille un « bonne nuit » général, Loki et Tony se retrouvent de nouveau seuls dans la salle de jeux.

Fury ne lui a pas reparlé de Loki depuis leur retour, Tony suppose donc que les problèmes leur tomberont dessus le lendemain.

Au moins, ils étaient tranquilles pour ce soir.

_Mon dieu_, pense Tony, _on dirait une phrase sortie tout droit d'une série pour adolescentes en fleurs._

Loki est silencieux il est en train de lire_ Gasby le Magnifique_, et il est tellement pris dedans qu'il ne remarque pas que Tony l'observe. Il ne le fait pas exprès d'ailleurs, de le regarder. Mais il est si fascinant dans cet état de normalité absolue. Il lit un livre, enroulé dans une couverture, et son expression dégage tant de sérénité que Tony a du mal à se dire que cet homme a, dans le passé, causé tant de chaos.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu arrêtes de me fixer. »

Ok, il avait peut-être remarqué finalement.

« Désolé. C'est un bon livre ? »

Loki acquiesce. « Excellent. Les livres Midgardiens sont passionnants. Je n'avais jamais réalisé cela avant, mais l'esprit humain est quelque chose de très complexe, intelligent et créatif. Surtout certains. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Eh bien, » Loki ferme son livre sur son pouce, afin de garder sa page, « il y a toi par exemple. Tous les humains ne peuvent pas contrôler la science comme tu le fais. C'est comme si tu étais relié à la science d'une certaine façon, car tu la comprends et la manipule facilement. Tu parviens à voir par-delà le savoir que vous possédez déjà, tu parviens à voir beaucoup plus de choses que les autres. Tu ne travailles pas pour la science. C'est la science qui travaille pour toi. C'est fascinant. »

Tony ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre, alors il se réfugie dans l'humour.

« Encore du flirt, hein ? » Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Loki fronce les sourcils mais se détend rapidement, puis il a un sourire narquois.

« Est-ce que tu préférerais, Stark ? Si _c'était_ du flirt ? »

Wow, Tony ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Nom de nom, comment peut-il répondre à ce genre de truc ? Mais attendez... s'il se pose la question maintenant, ça voudrait dire qu'il a été confus pendant tout ce temps. Parce que, il n'a jamais considéré Loki comme pouvant être plus qu'un... eh bien, au vu de ces derniers jours, qu'un ami. Oui bien sûr, ce mec est canon et son cul est woaah mais la dernière fois qu'il a dit ça à Thor il s'est retrouvé jeté au travers d'un mur, pour atterrir très douloureusement sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin.

En même temps c'est assez bizarre de vivre avec Loki parce que, _hello_, ce mec était il y a encore quelques jours sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés par le SHIELD. Mais Tony apprécie le mode de vie qu'ils connaissent depuis quelques jours. Une partie de lui voudrait voir les enfants grandir et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'au bout, avec Loki à ses côtés. C'est drôle et, ouais, c'est clair que c'est un défi parce que s'occuper de gosses qui s'envolent tout en haut de l'Empire State Building c'est pas simple, mais _ils s'en étaient sortis_. Et ils continueront à s'en sortir. Tony sait très bien qu'il est inutile d'essayer de forcer le retour des pouvoirs de Loki, mais il sait aussi très bien que Fury n'en aura rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense.

Tony sait aussi qu'il ne sera pas celui qui électrocutera Loki. Il ne laissera pas non plus Fury l'électrocuter. Jamais. Oh mon dieu, voilà qu'il se sent protecteur envers le bâtard.

Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Bon, pas besoin d'avoir un QI exceptionnel pour avoir la réponse à _cette_ question, mais il repousse cette idée aussi loin que possible avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir sérieusement. Son cerveau est déjà suffisamment en bordel pour en rajouter une couche.

« Je suis désolé si je viens de rendre tout ça gênant. » s'excuse Loki en se levant. Il fait quelques pas et reste debout, semblant ne savoir que faire. Tony regarde le sol et soupire.

« Non, non... tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu. Peu de gens réussissent à le faire. »

« Et pourtant _j'y_ suis arrivé... Intéressant... » Loki hausse un sourcil et rit. Une fois de plus, Tony ne sait absolument pas comment réagir. Loki semble amusé un instant, mais soudain son expression s'aggrave, et son sourire s'éteint. « Tout à l'heure... le Directeur Fury a dit qu'il était venu _me chercher_... Pourquoi ? »

Aïe.

« Il est, euh, énervé car ta magie n'est pas encore de retour. »

Le visage de Loki reste impassible, mais Tony semble y déceler quelque chose d'étrange, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et il veut accélérer le processus j'imagine? »

« Mmh, en quelque sorte. »

« Cela veut dire oui. Et, connaissant ton agréable patron, les moyens qu'il utilisera ne seront pas plaisants si l'on considère les actes que j'ai commis dans le passé. »

« Tu as changé. Tu ne mérites pas tout ce que Fury veut te faire. »

Loki a un sourire froid et se rassoit, évitant le regard de Tony.

« Ai-je changé ? _Vraiment_ ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Comment peux-tu savoir que tout ça ne fais pas partie d'un plan, d'un jeu où je te duperais comme on trompe un enfant, avant de te poignarder dès que tu auras le dos tourné ?

Tony déglutit, essayant de faire passer cette boule qui vient de se former dans sa gorge. « Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. »

C'est bref, mais Tony ne manque pas de remarquer le mouvement de respiration irrégulier qu'a Loki, comme s'il venait de prendre une grande inspiration.

« C'est l'une des choses les plus stupides que je t'ai jamais entendu dire. »

« Alors il est clair que tu ne m'as pas assez écouté parler. »

« En effet. »

Tony sent alors une goutte de sueur inattendue glisser dans son cou. Très inattendue. Il se frotte la nuque. Le silence qui est tombé entre eux est presque insupportable. Est-ce que quelqu'un a augmenté le chauffage ?

Ils soutiennent le regard l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Tony n'en puisse plus et qu'il se lève en se forçant à bâiller.

« Bon, je suis mort. On se verra demain. Super conversation. Géniale. Très éclairante. Peut-être un peut trop éclairante. Ouais, tu sais j'ai dit que je dis plein de trucs stupides, bah c'est vrai, voilà, t'as des exemples là parce que je dis n'importe quoi et _arrête de sourire comme ça_. »

« Tu es _adorable_. »

Tony est on ne peut plus surpris. Loki a l'air encore plus surpris que lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à _dire_ une telle chose apparemment.

« _Adorable?_ »

« Bonne nuit, Stark. » Loki se lève brutalement – trop brutalement – et traverse la pièce en direction de la porte. Loki ne pose même pas la main sur la poignée car Tony lui ouvre la porte.

« Bonne nuit Loki, » répond-il le souffle coupé, en laissant le dieu sortir. Il reste debout là, son front en sueur pressé contre la surface froide de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre de Loki se fermer. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se laisse tomber sur le tapis et enserre ses genoux des bras.

Il se sent... drôle.


	11. L'ange sorti tout droit de mon cauchemar

**Nda :** *pas taper pas taper* Je sais, c'est affreusement long. Blâmez les vacances. C'est ironique, mais je suis sûre qu'à la rentrée vous aurez des updates plus rapides que l'éclair. Ne me haïssez paaaaaaaas je vous aime moi ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, lire vos commentaires, impressions et autres réactions c'est tellement génial. Vous êtes géniaux. Vous gérez.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je pense que oui, ce qui se passe est vraiment excellent. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Tony est réveillé par des murmures. Désorienté et toujours somnolent, il ne réussit pas à comprendre ce que disent ces voix qui résonnent au loin. Dehors il fait encore nuit noire, il se retourne donc pour regarder l'heure. 2 heures 34 du matin.

_Étrange_, pense-t-il, _qui peut bien être levé à cette heure-là ?_

Il se glisse hors du lit en grognant et se met debout. Le couloir est vide, mais de la lumière s'échappe de la porte de la chambre de Loki. Confus, Tony s'avance silencieusement et pose son oreille contre la porte.

« Et là, tout au bout du chemin, se tenait la plus belle fée que j'aie jamais vu. »

« Comment était-elle ? » Cette voix, c'est... Steve ?

Tony tourne doucement la poignée et entrouvre la porte, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Steve est confortablement lové contre Loki et tout deux sont enroulés dans une chaude couverture. Les mains du dieu bougent devant les yeux du petit garçon tandis qu'il narre une histoire fantastique, appuyant son récit. Loki ne regarde pas Tony, mais il devine à son petit sourire qu'il est au courant de sa présence.

« Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux étaient verts comme des émeraudes, et ses ailes si claires qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » Tony remarque seulement maintenant que le visage de Steve est légèrement rouge et que ses yeux sont bouffis. Il a pleuré. Pourquoi ?

« Elle jeta un puissant sortilège et renvoya les méchants gobelins dans leurs grottes, et elle les y enferma pour toujours afin qu'ils ne fassent plus jamais de mal à personne. »

Steve applaudit. « Ouais ! Quelle fée merveilleuse ! »

« Oh oui, elle était merveilleuse, » dit Loki en souriant, puis il finit par lever les yeux vers Tony. Steve le remarque à son tour et lui fait un signe de la main. Tony ferme la porte derrière lui et croise les bras.

« Hé petit monsieur, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du lit ? »

Steve se presse un peu plus contre Loki. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Tony sent son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point le petit garçon a l'air terrifié. Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Tony. Je viens juste de réussir à lui faire penser à autre chose. »

« Hé, » dit Tony en touchant de l'index le menton de Steve tandis qu'il s'agenouille près du lit. Les yeux du petit Captain America sont remplis de larmes. « Tu es entouré de super-héros. Aucun monstre ne pourra _jamais_ t'atteindre. On ne les laisserait pas faire. »

Steve renifle, puis entoure des ses bras le cou de Tony pour lui faire un câlin. Comme le petit Captain est toujours aussi fort que le grand Captain, le milliardaire est littéralement jeté contre Loki et sa joue s'écrase sur le torse de ce-dernier.

« Merci, » chuchote Steve dans son oreille.

« Maintenant vas-tu être un grand garçon courageux et retourner dans ton lit ? »

« … Une dernière histoire ? »

« Non, ça suffit là je pense. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » déclare Loki en haussant les épaules. Steve relâche Tony et celui-ci s'assoit sur le lit à côté du dieu.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Hé, ne va pas à l'encontre de mes décisions. »

Loki rit. « Allez chut Stark. Un conte de plus ne fera de mal à personne. Viens là, Steve. » Le petit garçon gigote et se réinstalle dans la même position que pour l'histoire d'avant, et Loki commence à raconter une histoire parlant d'un phoenix et d'un sorcier. Tony se surprend à écouter avec attention, car Loki est un sacré conteur. Avec ses mots, il est capable de dépeindre exactement ce qu'il veut que l'on imagine, et Tony peut affirmer rien qu'en regardant Steve que le petit garçon est dans un tout autre monde.

« Pssssssst. Stark. »

« Hmmm ? »

« Comment se fait-il que tu réussisses toujours à t'endormir à côté de moi ? » Tony se réveille brutalement, totalement ébahi car il ne se souvient pas d'avoir fermé les yeux, et il soupire en voyant qu'il est seulement 3 heures du matin. Il cligne des yeux et regarde Loki qui berce Steve. Un Steve qui s'est endormi en suçant son pouce. « Il s'est endormi, je vais aller le mettre au lit. Enfin, je le ferais si tu n'étais pas à moitié allongé sur moi. »

« Oups, désolé. » Tony rougit (pourquoi il rougit d'abord ?) et se glisse au bout du lit. Loki se lève, portant Steve, et sort de la pièce.

« Amène-moi dans mon lit, Jarvis. » marmonne Tony en laissant tomber sa tête dans les couvertures.

« Je le ferais monsieur, mais vous ne m'avez jamais conçu pour avoir des bras. »

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Jarvis. »

« Jamais, monsieur. »

Loki entre dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Loki, tu es fort n'est-ce pas ? Amène-moi au lit. »

Celui-ci ne répond pas mais s'avance vers Tony, baisse les yeux vers lui et pose ses poings sur ses hanches sévèrement.

« Sors de mon lit ou bien je te jette au sol. »

« Amène-moi dans mon lit ? »

…

« Aarrgh ! » Tony sent le matelas disparaître sous lui, et il tombe lourdement et douloureusement sur le sol, bien qu'atterrissant sur le tapis. Loki se glisse dans son lit et éteint la lampe de chevet. « Bonne nuit. Si tu souhaites dormir là, sur le sol, ainsi soit-il. Mais si tu ronfles, ne serait-ce qu'un petit ronflement de rien du tout, je te ferai passer à travers le mur une nouvelle fois. »

« Je ne ronfle jamais. N'est-ce pas Jarvis ? »

« Eh bien - »

« N'est-ce pas, Jarvis ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Hé, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un oreiller ? »

« Tu en as un, dans ton lit, » siffle Loki.

« Mais je suis trop loin de mon lit. »

« C'est parce que tu es un paresseux et un idiot. »

« Allez, allez. Tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtais pas me couvrir d'éloges en expliquant combien je suis intelligent et génial. »

Quelque chose heurte son visage.

C'est un oreiller.

« Aah, merci mon pote ! »

« Tais TOI et vas te COUCHER. » Ok, donc, en fait Tony ne peux pas s'empêcher de rire car cette dispute est tellement stupide. « Stark, je vais te tuer. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer. »

« J'ai essayé de te tuer à maintes reprises déjà, tu n'en as pas marre de moi ? »

« J'en aurai jamais marre de toi, bébé. »

Bon d'accord, après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce soir là ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, le sarcasme était peut-être une bonne option ?

« Tu es insupportable. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ça quelque part. »

« VAS-TU S'IL TE PLAIT TE TAIRE ET ME LAISSER DORMIR ? »

« Oh, quelqu'un est grincheux on dirait. » Oh non, c'est tellement drôle. Il aime tellement embêter Loki. C'est hilarant.

Enfin, c'est drôle jusqu'au moment où ledit Loki se tient au dessus de lui et enserre son cou de ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que – QU'EST-CE QUE – je t'ai DIT ? »

« Désolé ! Désolé ! Je te laisse dormir maintenant ! » C'est à peu près ce qu'essaye de dire Tony car il a de grandes difficultés à respirer.

« Comment diable Pepper réussit-elle à te supporter, vraiment, ça me dépasse. Tu ne la laisses jamais dormir non plus ? »

Tony étouffe de plus en plus. Loki le relâche. « P-P-Pepper ? » Il se racle la gorge. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Eh bien... Pepper et toi, vous êtes ensemble, c'est bien ça ? »

Tony a un rire triste. « Non. Nous, euh... nous avons arrêté notre relation il y a quelques mois. Ça ne marchait pas, voilà tout. Mais on s'entend bien. »

C'est très déconcertant de ne pas voir le visage de Loki. Tout ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il sent, c'est qu'il est là, juste au dessus de lui, les mains posées au sol de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Eh bien ça ne me surprend pas que tu sois toujours célibataire. Je veux dire, si tu ne laisses personne dormir, alors qui voudrait partager un lit avec toi ? »

« Toi, peut-être. »

Il dit ça pour rire bien sûr, mais une fois de plus, il se surprend à le penser vraiment. Est-ce que Loki pourrait...

Non.

Non.

Tony ne peut pas penser à des choses pareilles, parce que – non.

Il ne veut sûrement pas – certainement pas que Loki – non.

Nope.

Nada.

Nein.

« Désolé, je, euh, je vais aller au lit maintenant. Ouaip. Et tu... Je vais te laisser dormir. Il essaye de bouger, mais les mains de Loki restent en place de chaque côté de sa tête. « Loki, laisse moi partir. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Je... Rien. Rien. Tout va bien. » Il se relève, et Tony l'entend grimper dans son lit. « Bonne nuit. »

Tony est déjà à la porte.

Il oublie de répondre.

* * *

_**Plus tôt cette nuit là...**_

Quelque chose tirait sur son t-shirt. Étant toujours sur le qui-vive, il se réveilla instantanément, alluma la lumière et observant son assaillant avec méfiance. Toute appréhension s'évanouit cependant lorsqu'il vit Steve Rogers – un petit, tout petit Steve Rogers – serrer tout contre lui son bouclier de ses petites mains (il l'utilisait comme peluche, ce que Loki trouvait bizarre, mais bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir tant mieux). Son visage était parsemé de taches rouges et de ses yeux coulait un flot de larmes ininterrompu. Loki se frotta les yeux et tendit à Steve un mouchoir qu'il sortit de la boîte posée sur sa table de chevet.

« Steve ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai... J'ai fait un cau-cauch-cauchemar ! », pleurnicha-t-il.

« Oh, viens là, » dit alors Loki, et avec un petit sourire il tapota son lit de la main. Steve grimpa sur le lit, mais au lieu de simplement s'asseoir là, il alla se blottir dans les bras de Loki, qui eut un moment d'hésitation avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Il y avait... ce gros monstre... qui me poursuivait... et-et... et... il me faisait tellement peur. Et... et... et tu étais là et tu essayais de... me-me sauver mais... mais le monstre t'a attrapé et t'a avalé tout cru et j'étais tout seul et je... je me suis réveillé... et... et je me suis réveillé et j'avais peur que tu aies été mangé alors... alors... je suis venu te voir et-et tu es là... et... maintenant je suis content parce que tu n'es pas mangé mais j'ai toujours très peur à cause du m-monstre. »

Loki tiqua. « Tu... tu avais peur... pour moi ? » Il savait que ce n'était pas de cela dont il aurait dû se préoccuper, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Pourquoi ? »

Steve pencha la tête curieusement. « Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'on te f-fasse du mal. »

Loki eut l'impression que sa tête se mettait à tourner. « Je... tu quoi ? »

« Hmm ? » Steve renifla et cligna des yeux.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? J'ai fait tellement de mauvaises choses. » Oh mon dieu, son cœur s'emballait.

Steve l'observa. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de mauvaises choses, jamais. Tu es une des meilleures personnes du monde. Tu m'as aidé à faire mon collage et tu as collé des trucs et tu racontes des histoires et tu me fais rire. Quand je serai grand, je veux devenir comme toi. »

_Oh quelle ironie_, pensa Loki pendant une seconde, mais il fut tout à coup submergé par une vague d'émotions dont il ignorait l'existence au plus profond de lui-même.

« Oh Steve, » lâcha-t-il, serrant le garçon un peu plus contre lui. Il toussa, sourit, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Steve. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça te plairait d'écouter une histoire ? Cela ferait-il sortir le monstre de tes pensées ? »

Steve rayonna. « Oui ! »

Loki se blottit dans les couvertures, Steve tout contre lui, afin qu'ils soient tout deux bien installés.

« Il était une fois une famille de méchants gobelins, qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que semer la terreur dans le monde entier... »


	12. Vérités et Mensonges

**Nda :** Comme je serai pas là du week-end, je me suis dit que j'allais me dépêcher et vous fournir ce chapitre... qui est l'un des meilleurs pour l'instant, à mon humble avis. Loki-dokey est vraiment trop forte. Uggh. *feels* Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme et vos gentils messages ! Préparez vos petits cœurs et bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Quand Tony voit Steve ce matin-là (à une heure où être réveillé est acceptable), il lui fait un signe de la main, levant le pouce, et le petit garçon lui répond par deux pouces levés et un sourire plein de dents et de morceaux de céréales. En passant derrière lui, Tony lui ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds, puis il sort une tasse de l'armoire et se sert un café bien mérité. Pepper ferme la porte du frigo et pose sur la table une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Qui veut du jus d'orange ? » demande-t-elle, et trois mains se lèvent. Les deux autres gamins – Bruce et Thor – réclament du lait. Enfin, Thor en réclame. Bruce demande poliment, levant à peine les yeux de son bol de céréales.

Tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Tony se glisse sur l'une des chaises vides disposées autour de la table. Il attrape la boîte de Chocapics et en verse dans un bol. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il a mangé des Chocapics. A sa gauche, Clint dévore ses Miel Pop's et à sa droite, Thor avale son verre de lait. Un journal atterrit soudainement sur la table, juste sous son nez.

« Regarde. » Pepper cache difficilement son inquiétude. Tony saisit le journal entre ses doigts et observe la une quelques secondes, avant de le jeter sur la table avec force – tellement de force que sa chaise tombe sur le sol.

**TONY STARK : SUPER HERO OU SUPER NANNY ?**

« Fais chier ! Merde ! Oh putain, les gens sont vraiment stupides _à ce point_ ? » Les enfants le regardent, choqués.

« Tony- »

« Non ! Ce... cet article » - il attrape le journal et parcourt des yeux l'article qui explique en détails l'incident Thor-Rapunzel - « annonce au _monde entier_ la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ! Merde ! C'est certain que l'un de nos ennemis en entendra parler ! Et si Fury voyait ça ? » Il froisse le papier entre ses doigts.

« Il l'a déjà vu. » Tony se retourne brusquement. Coulson se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains derrière le dos. Tony le dévisage.

« Que- »

« Il fallait agir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous- » Il s'interrompt. « _Non_. » Il se dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées et dépasse Coulson – qui tente malgré tout de l'en empêcher mais le cœur n'y était pas visiblement, car Tony le mate facilement – et se précipite dans la chambre de Loki.

Loki n'est pas là.

« Où est-ce que vous l'avez emmené ? » s'écrie Tony avec colère, alors que Coulson éponge un peu de sang sur sa lèvre. Tony est bien trop énervé pour s'en soucier. « _DITES-LE !_ »

« Stark, c'est pour le bien de la _planète entière_ que nous prenons Loki sous notre propre garde. Il faut qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs. »

Tony décoche une bonne droite dans la face de Coulson.

Il le regrettera plus tard.

Il aime bien Coulson.

Mais il profite de cette diversion pour s'échapper. Il traverse le couloir et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

« Allez, allez, » grogne-t-il, voulant que tout cela aille plus vite. Lorsqu'il atteint son étage personnel, il saute dans son armure plus rapidement que jamais auparavant, puis il vole jusqu'aux étages les plus bas de la tour. S'ils devaient emmener Loki quelque part, ce devait certainement être dans une cellule. Une cellule avec des équipements médicaux.

Alors que Tony s'approche de l'étage où il est certain de trouver Loki, il entend des cris et des explosions.

Merde.

Il entre par une fenêtre et est accueilli par de la fumée opaque.

« Ton petit ami nous a menti, Stark ! » s'écrie Fury, ayant apparemment vu la lumière du réacteur ARC à travers la fumée. « Pas de magie, mon _cul_ ! »

« Je n'accepterai pas d'être _attaqué_ alors que je vous ai dit la vérité ! » Tony ne parvient pas à localiser l'endroit d'où provient la voix de Loki, mais il trouve Fury accroupi derrière un bureau renversé, tenant fermement son revolver dans les mains. Tony l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un mur.

« Qu'avez-vous _fait_ ? »

« On a besoin de retrouver notre équipe ! Après que la putain de presse aie fait un putain de scandale en étalant notre faiblesse aux yeux de tous, n'importe lequel de nos ennemis pourrait se montrer et foutre le bordel ! J'avais besoin qu'il retrouve sa magie afin de retrouver mon équipe au complet ! »

« On ne savait même pas si l'électrocution fonctionnerait ! »

« CA N'AURAIT PAS FONCTIONNE ! » s'égosille Loki tandis qu'une autre boule d'énergie explose non loin d'eux.

« Il fallait essayer ! » siffle Fury, mais Tony le frappe contre le mur de nouveau – bien plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Non ! C'était juste une idée ! Ce n'était pas une solution ! Vous le saviez ! Et vu le peu que l'on sait, ça aurait même pu aggraver la situation ! »

« Arrêtez d'être en colère contre moi et soyez-le contre votre chéri, Stark ! C'est lui qui vous a menti ! »

Cette vérité frappe soudain Tony.

En plein – en plein cœur... ?

Fury tousse, visiblement affaibli par la fumée. « Alors qu'on allait poser les défibrillateurs sur lui, il a crié que sa magie était bien là – qu'il avait fait semblant pendant tout ce temps. »

« POURQUOI ? » s'exclame Tony, alors que ses mains de métal enserrent de plus en plus le cou de Fury.

« Il ne nous l'a pas dit ! Il a juste grogné et fait du vaudou avec ses mains et il s'est échappé de notre contrôle ! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ses explications – il a trahi le peu de confiance qu'il avait gagné en moi. Il est une menace. Il a _toujours_ été une menace. Et il sera _toujours_ une menace. »

Tony relâche Fury. Le Directeur tombe à genoux, en toussant dangereusement, mais Tony n'en a que faire. Il n'arrive pas à voir à travers la fumée. Il n'arrive pas à voir Loki.

« Jarvis, j'ai besoin que tu scanne la zone en entier. Détecte chaque objet, chaque personne et chaque dieu nordique indigne de confiance que tu trouveras. » Devant ses yeux, une représentation de la pièce sans la fumée apparaît, et – il est là.

Tapi contre le mur du fond.

Tony se précipite vers lui.

Ses mains se referment sur les épaules de Loki, et il se prépare à heurter le sol.

Mais aucune collision ne se produit.

* * *

Tony cligne des yeux et est surpris de voir le ciel à travers ses visières. Il sent quelque chose de lourd sur son torse et devine que c'est Loki. Il le jette, aussi fort et aussi loin que possible.

Loki est propulsé en l'air mais se stabilise gracieusement comme un stupide cygne - ou qu'importe car Tony n'en a vraiment rien à foutre - et atterrit doucement sur le toit (apparemment, il les a téléportés sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin) à quelques pas seulement de Tony.

« Je vais te tuer, » crache Tony. « Je vais... Je vais... »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, Tony- »

« _Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, tu viens juste de perdre ce droit !_ Oh et, j'adorerais entendre tes explications pathétiques. »

Il se sent trahi, blessé et – il pensait que Loki avait changé. Il ressent aussi une autre émotion bizarre dans sa poitrine, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne le veut pas. Les yeux de Loki sont tristes – un masque, une façade, se dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas menti, pas au début. Je suis vraiment tombé malade et lorsque que j'ai transformé les Avengers et moi-même en enfants, c'était de ma faute – c'était une erreur de ma part. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé les bénéfices que je tirerais à ce que vous ayez besoin de moi. Vous m'aviez emmené en plein cœur des opérations du SHIELD, et j'avais prévu de rester aussi longtemps que possible afin de glaner des tonnes d'informations. »

La visière de Tony se relève. Ses poings se serrent. « Alors tu t'es servi de nous. Tu t'es servi de _moi_. »

« Je n'ai pas fini mon explication. » Loki se balance d'un pied à l'autre. « Ma magie était faible, mais elle n'a jamais totalement disparu. Au début, j'avais peur de l'utiliser, craignant de provoquer un autre incident. Mon rhume était aussi un mensonge, ou tout du moins son intensité l'était. Quelques heures après mon arrivée à la tour, j'ai commencé à guérir. Cependant, je t'ai fait croire l'inverse, de peur de devoir utiliser ma magie. Heureusement, mon plan a fonctionné, et lorsque je suis redevenu adulte, ce n'était pas à cause d'une quinte de toux, mais parce que je l'ai choisi. Mes pouvoirs sont revenus dans leur intégrité il y a quelques jours déjà. »

« Alors, quel était ton but ? Tu nous a utilisés pour avoir des infos, et ensuite tu voulais t'approcher de Fury pour le tuer, hein ? »

« Non ! » s'époumone Loki. « Non ! Quand il m'a capturé, je lui ai avoué que j'avais menti à propos de ma magie, mais il n'a pas voulu me relâcher ! Je devais m'échapper ! »

Tony sent sa rage bouillonner en lui. « Alors quoi ? Ta gentillesse ? Ton _changement_ ? Tout ça n'était qu'un affreux mensonge ? »

Loki se frappe le front de la main. « NON ! Stark, je t'en prie, laisse moi finir ! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas- »

« C'était mon _plan_. Mon plan, à l'origine ! Je voulais prétendre d'être devenu gentil, prétendre d'avoir changé afin que vous me fassiez tous confiance ! Mais après... ensuite, toi et ton stupide, _stupide_ talent avec les mots, et toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites dans ton laboratoire et... et Stark, je n'avais pas _prévu_ de _vraiment_ changer. C'était _censé_ être une ruse. » Loki le désigne de son index et s'approche de Tony, qui lève les mains, découvrant ses armes sans être vraiment sûr de pouvoir les utiliser. « Mais toi ! _Toi_. Tu m'as changé, idiot ! Toi... _Toi_. » Il s'interrompt, abaissant son bras, avant de se couvrir le visage des mains. « Tu m'as changé, Tony Stark. Et tout cela contre mon gré. »

Eh bien, Tony ne sait que dire.

« Je... Je... »

« Et, tu veux savoir ce qui a joué aussi ? Ces _enfants_. Ils... ils me _veulent_, Tony. Il m'aiment, moi – cette personne que je suis vraiment, au fond. Cette personne que _tu_ as ramenée à la surface, alors que je la croyais enfouie pour l'éternité. Cette nuit, quand Steve a fait un cauchemar, il est venu voir si j'allais bien. _Moi_. Il est venu _me_ voir pour se réconforter. _Personne_ n'a jamais eu _besoin_ de moi ! Et pourtant, il y avait un petit enfant qui avait foi en moi et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que si je continuais à prétendre de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs pendant... aussi longtemps que je le pouvais... je pourrais être heureux. Je pourrais être moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, on _voudrait_ de moi. »

« Tu es toujours voulu, » Tony renifle, car putain, ce n'est pas du tout sentimental, n'est-ce pas ? Un dieu nordique vient juste de lui divulguer ses plans – de lui confier ses malheurs les plus profonds. « Maintenant en tout cas. Pas quand tu étais un con. »

Loki a un petit rire misérable. « On ne veut jamais de moi. »

« Les enfants te veulent. »

« Je dois inverser le sortilège. Tout ça est fini. Ce fut un plaisir, Tony Stark. Mais hélas, cela doit se terminer. »

Tony se mord la lèvre alors que Loki commence à bouger sa main, débutant une incantation. « Attends. » Loki lève les yeux. « Je.. Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas redevenir comme avant. J'ai besoin que tu, euh... »

Il s'interrompt. Il ne veut pas que Loki s'en aille. Il ne pourra pas le combattre de nouveau. Pas comme avant. Loki a changé. C'est certain. Il irait jusqu'à décrocher la Lune pour le prouver à Fury. C'est _logique_ – ce que Loki a dit -, c'est tout à fait _logique_. C'est peut-être tiré par les cheveux et fou, mais c'est _Loki._ Et Tony ne peux pas s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Il n'y a pas que les enfants qui veulent qu'il reste.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Loki se fige. « … Pardon ? »

« Je... J'ai besoin de toi. Comme tu es. Maintenant. Pas diabolique. Juste... toi-même. Cette personne que tu dis que j'ai ramenée en toi. Tu le veux toi aussi, tu veux tout ça. Alors, tu as besoin que je sois là afin de garder cette personne en vie. On a besoin l'un de l'autre. Si tu restes, on y gagne tous les deux. On a tous les deux ce qu'on veut. »

« Et, je t'en prie Tony Stark, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de toi. » Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais, a-t-il vraiment besoin de l'expliquer ? Est-ce que ça peut vraiment s'expliquer ?

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Rien. Juste que tu sois là. Juste _toi_. »

Loki cligne des yeux rapidement, essayant certainement de comprendre ce qu'il vient juste d'entendre. Tony essaye de comprendre lui aussi, même si c'est sorti de sa propre bouche.

_« STARK ! »_ s'écrie la voix de Fury dans son oreillette. Tony et Loki ne se quittent pas des yeux.

« Lâchez-moi. »

_« Stark, on a besoin de Loki et vous. Fatalis a certainement vu les informations. Il est menaçant. Il a envoyé des robots dans la ville. On a besoin de retrouver notre équipe _tout de suite_. »_

« Si je ramène Loki, allez-vous le capturer ? »

Un soupir, puis : _« Non. »_

Tony a un rire sarcastique. « Bien sûr. »

_« Mettez le haut-parleur. » _Tony s'exécute._ « Stark, j'ai tout entendu à travers la radio. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec tout le homo qu'il y a eu, mais j'ai entendu ce que Loki avait à dire. S'il ramène mon équipe à sa taille normale et combat à nos côtés, je lui accorderai cinq minutes de mon temps pour discuter de ce qui lui arrivera ensuite. S'il accepte de se plier à mes conditions, bien entendu. »_

Loki penche la tête, réfléchissant. « Cela me semble... acceptable. »

_« Bien, »_ répond Fury_. « Maintenant, ramenez vos fraises à la tour, afin qu'on réunisse les Avengers. »_

* * *

__**Nda** : Aaaah... et attendez de voir la suite. Hehehe. *ne me lancez pas des tomates, non !* J'imagine que vous connaissez Fatalis, Doom en VO. J'ai hésité à traduire son nom mais vu qu'il est toujours appelé Fatalis en français, j'ai fait pareil. Et pour les céréales qu'ils mangent au début, c'est pas des Chocapics mais des Fruity Pebbles dans la VO ! Et celles de Clint ne sont pas des Miel Pop's mais des Lucky Charms. J'ai changé car en France ce ne sont pas du tout des marques de céréales connues. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je pense updater en début de semaine prochaine. Pas de promesses, mais je ferais de mon mieux !


	13. Et c'est reparti

**Nda :** Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre qui m'a rendu folle ! Ma sœur peut en attester, j'étais complètement folle à la fin. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Merci encore pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Sans vous je serai certainement moins motivée. Je commence le boulot lundi, alors j'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant avant cette date fatidique, mais je ne vous promet rien, le week-end risque d'être chargé aussi. Après lundi je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai ! (en même temps j'ai jamais vraiment eu de rythme. Désolée. Pas les tomates. Je vous aime.) Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec tout ça et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre encore une fois très génial. Ouaip.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel bien sûr, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Lorsque Loki et Tony reviennent à la tour des Avengers, Fury et Coulson (qui a la lèvre tellement enflée que Tony grimace et bafouille de sincères excuses à son intention) les attendent dans la salle de jeux avec Pepper et les enfants. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tasha et Clint sont sagement assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains docilement posées sur leurs genoux. Tony fronce les sourcils. _Fury_, grogne-t-il intérieurement.

« Loki, » siffle Fury entre ses dents. Son œil unique reste concentré sur lui tandis que le dieu entre dans la pièce, mais Loki n'y prête pas attention. Son regard se pose sur les visages des enfants, et Tony ne manque pas de remarquer qu'il cligne des yeux plus vite que d'habitude et qu'il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « On n'a pas le temps pour les sentiments. Ramènez-les à leur état adulte. » La voix de Fury agace Tony au plus haut point.

« Vous savez à quel point ils comptent pour lui, » intervient Tony, mais Loki lève une main, lui signifiant de se faire taire.

« Je préférerais que tu n'en parles pas, Stark. Je suis déjà assez embarrassé à propos de ce que le Directeur a entendu... »

« Ça suffit ! Il y a des robots envoyés par Fatalis qui foutent le bordel en ville ! J'ai des agents sur le terrain pour évacuer, mais je n'ai pas d'équipe d'action ! Alors fermez-là et faites ce que vous avez à faire ! »

Loki grimace. « … Très bien. » Il se met alors à bouger les mains, comme s'il façonnait une sculpture invisible aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de lumière apparaisse entre elles. Elle grossit de plus en plus en provoquant un bruit sourd semblable à du tonnerre. Loki tourne la tête, ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Tony, et il sourit tristement. Ce dernier hoche la tête, compatissant.

Loki ne veut pas qu'ils s'en aillent.

Faisant de nouveau face aux enfants, Loki relâche la boule d'énergie lumineuse, et, pendant de longues secondes, la pièce entière est aveuglée par une lumière blanche qui force Tony à se protéger les yeux de sa main. La lumière s'estompe lentement, mais il y a soudain du bruit et -

« Oh mon Dieu mais _quelle merde_. »

Ah, Clint est de retour.

La lumière finit par disparaître suffisamment pour que Tony puisse discerner des silhouettes, et il est clair que tous les Avengers sont de retour, adultes comme avant.

« Steve ? » appelle-t-il, et il se demande pourquoi c'est lui qu'il cherche en premier le Captain. Ses mains, tendues devant lui, entre soudain en contact avec quelque chose.

« Tony? »

« Steve ! »

« Tony ! » Le milliardaire est soudain écrasé par les bras de Steve qui le serrent contre lui.

« Ok mon pote. C'est bon de te revoir tout gonflé et body-buildé. »

Steve éclate de rire. « Tout ça c'est grâce à Loki. » La lumière aveuglante a maintenant disparu, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers le dieu qui se tient debout dignement, le menton haut et les sourcils froncés.

_Le masque_, pense Tony.

« C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes redevenus des enfants, » souligne Loki d'un air narquois, mais Tony voit bien que son regard ne l'est pas. Il tousse. « Alors, vous... vous souvenez de tout ? »

Tasha fait un pas en avant et hausse les épaules. « De quelques morceaux – comme si c'étaient de vrais souvenirs de mon enfance. Certains sont flous, d'autres très clairs. » Elle croise les bras. « S'il y a une chose dont je me rappelle bien, c'est _toi_. » Elle désigne Loki du doigt, et sourit mystérieusement.

« Moi aussi, » déclare Steve en souriant, puis il donne une tape dans le dos de Loki. Ce dernier ouvre des yeux ronds et regarde le Captain d'un air surpris, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Tony manque de rire lorsqu'il le voit _rougir_. Le Dieu du Mensonge baisse les yeux pour observer ses pieds et sourit, ce qui fait sourire Tony à son tour. La douceur que l'on détecte dans les yeux de Steve quand il observe Loki est inédite et réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui. Se souvient-il de la nuit où il a fait un cauchemar ?

« Content de vous revoir, l'équipe. » La voix sévère de Fury met fin à l'atmosphère chaleureuse et capte l'attention de tous. « Cap, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous étiez encore un enfant ? »

« C'est le souvenir le plus frais que j'aie en mémoire, monsieur. » répond Steve. « Des robots dans la ville-basse. C'est à nous de jouer. Et il me semble que vous m'aviez dit quelque chose à propos d'homos enflammés, je pense que nous devrions sérieusement nous en occuper aussi. » Lorsque tout le monde éclate de rire, il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Tony est tendu. Loki se fige (« Quoi ? »). Fury se frappe le front de la main.

« Bon sang, Rogers. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par là monsieur. Cela semble horrible. Si des gens meurent, alors nous- »

Clint ricane. « Ça veut dire qu'il y a des gays en chaleur. »

« Oh. Je croyais que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait des homosexuels qui brûlaient quelque part ! » Steve devient tout rouge."

D'accord, alors à partir de maintenant Tony ne regarde plus dans la direction de Loki. Merde. C'est quoi ce _bordel_. Le dieu semble avoir du mal à respirer pour sa part.

« Bon, on a pas le temps de bavarder, » ordonne Fury. « J'ai besoin que vous vous déployez. Au boulot ! La réunion de famille, c'est pour plus tard. »

* * *

Thor ne lâche littéralement pas Loki pendant le chemin les menant à l'hélicoptère.

« Mon frère, selon mes souvenirs tu es redevenu l'homme que j'ai connu autrefois pendant que tu t'occupais de moi aux côtés de Tony Stark, et je dois dire que j'en suis tout heureux ! Nous devons célébrer cela dignement ! Il faut qu'un festin soit tenu ce soir, festin où nous pourrons chanter notre joie et plaisanter jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube ! »

« Je crois que je te préfère enfant, » marmonne Loki mais il n'arrive pas à cacher son sourire. « Tu dois remercier Stark, c'est lui qui m'a changé. »

Tout à coup, Tony est heurté par le poids et la force d'un dieu Nordique très enthousiaste. De musculeux bras se referment autour de son armure, et Thor le serre fort contre lui.

« Pendant tout ce temps j'ai tenté de ramener mon frère à la bonté qui l'avait toujours habité auparavant, et c'est _toi_, Tony, qui l'a tiré de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Ma gratitude est telle que je n'ai pas de mots pour la qualifier. »

« Thor – tu – brises – mon armure- »

« Mille excuse, mon ami. » Thor le relâche.

Tasha, Clint et Steve sont dans l'hélicoptère et ont déjà décollé, et Bruce rugit, en pleine transformation. Loki essaie de se cacher aussi discrètement qu'il le peut derrière Tony, mais celui-ci le remarque et éclate de rire.

« Tu combats avec les gentils maintenant, » dit Tony en attrapant le poignet de Loki. Celui-ci le regarde, puis baisse les yeux pour les poser sur son poignet, et il n'a pas le temps de relever les yeux car Tony l'attrape et le hisse sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Comment vas-tu te rendre là-bas sinon ? » C'est tout ce que Tony réussit à dire avant de sauter du toit de l'immeuble et de prendre son envol aux côtés de Thor et de l'équipe dans l'hélicoptère. Hulk saute de toit en toit en-dessous d'eux, et Tony peut déjà voir de là où ils sont la fumée causée par les robots monter dans le ciel.

« Et si Victor est là ? Et s'il me voit ? » crie Loki, tentant de couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Les journaux ont déjà raconté que tu m'avais aidé à retrouver Thor hier. Fatalis le sait déjà. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il fait cela ? Il n'a envoyé que quelques robots pour voir si l'équipe est vraiment dans un sale état, il fait ça pour voir notre réaction. Tu sais bien que c'est un trou-du-cul. »

Loki se tait.

* * *

« Cap, à terre ! » s'écrie Clint, juste à temps. Un trait d'électricité fend la rue dans sa longueur et manque de toucher la tête de Steve alors qu'il se jette à plat ventre. Thor rugit tout en fracassant la tête d'un des robots avec Mjölnir, envoyant la machine s'écraser dans le bitume.

La rue est en feu, les flammes dévorant les bâtiments de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Il y a beaucoup plus de robots que Tony ne pensait qu'il y aurait. Finalement, ça ressemble plus à une véritable attaque. Bien sûr que Fatalis allait donner l'offensive – quel meilleur moment pour le faire que quand les Avengers étaient (supposés être) hors-jeu ? Tony avait juste été un peu trop optimiste.

Loki est en plein milieu de la rue, bataillant avec ardeur, ses mains brillant d'une vive lumière bleu. Il lance inlassablement des boules d'énergie sur les robots qui l'assaillent. Il en reste au moins une vingtaine qui s'acharnent à démolir la rue. Il doivent absolument être arrêtés, ou la ville risque d'y passer. Tony survole la zone, cherchant à démolir quelques bandits. Soudain, il repère trois robots se préparant à charger, juste derrière Loki.

« LOKI ! DERRIÈRE TOI ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Trois rais de foudre d'une violence inouïe viennent frapper simultanément le dos de Loki avant de recommencer une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Le dieu vacille, toujours planant au-dessus du sol, puis s'écrase sur le bitume dans un bruit sourd. Alors que Tony amorce sa descente, Clint s'avance en boitillant, tenant de la main gauche son bras droit plein de sang.

« Loki ! » Tony l'entend-il crier. « Loki, relève toi ! » Clint essaie de se pencher mais n'y arrive pas à cause de sa jambe blessée. Tony atterrit près d'eux. « Tony, il est... putain... il est... mon dieu... »

« C'est bon, Clint. » Mais il est clair que ça ne l'est pas. Loki a énormément de mal à respirer, et sa cape, son casque, et des morceaux de son armure ont disparu, complètement carbonisés. « Clint, va te trouver un endroit protégé et occupe-toi de ton bras. Voilà une trousse de soins. » Un compartiment de son armure s'ouvre et Tony lui donne la trousse. « Je vais emmener Loki là-haut, voir si je peux... faire quelque chose. »

Clint acquiesce et disparaît dans l'ombre. Hissant Loki sur son dos, Tony s'envole de nouveau.

« Meurs pas, espèce d'enfoiré. Pas après tout ça. Pas après que tu aies enfin changé. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » Tony cligne des yeux. « Je ne le permettrai pas. »

* * *

Tony dépose délicatement le corps agité de Loki sur le toit et s'agenouille auprès de lui.

« Jarvis, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un scan médical complet, » demande-t-il, presque suppliant.

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas cette fonctionnalité- »

Tony frappe le sol de son poing. Il ne peut pas perdre Loki. « FAIS-LE ! »

« Pas besoin, » croasse Loki en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Tony ouvre des yeux ronds de surprise. « Je vais - bien ».

Tony ouvre sa visière et retire ses gants. Une de ses mains vient se placer sous la tête de Loki, tandis que l'autre se pose sur son visage.

« Ne t'avises pas de me refaire ça, compris? »

« Je – ne t'ai rien - fait. »

« Tu as failli te faire tuer, petit salaud. J'ai besoin de toi, tu te rappelles ? »

Loki réussit à rire faiblement.

« Désolé – je suis égoïste – à quoi – tu t'attendais ? »

C'est au tour de Tony de laisser échapper un petit rire. « Tu... ça va aller ? »

« Oui – il faut juste – que je reprenne ma magie – en main - et- » Loki se met debout avec précaution. « Là. » Il se frotte les mains sur ce qui reste de son pantalon. « C'est mieux. »

Tony sent sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Ok, il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à guérir aussi vite. Ça pourrait être utile. »

Loki ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix stridente et cruelle l'interrompt.

« Loki, mon vieil ami ! Comme c'est _gentil_ de ta part de te retourner contre moi. »

« Victor, » grogne Loki qui n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui cette voix appartient. Avec aussi peu de vêtements restant sur lui, Loki paraît plus vulnérable que jamais – sans compter les moments où il était enfant. La visière de l'armure se rabaisse, et Tony remet ses gants avant de se tourner pour faire face au Dr. Fatalis.

« Eh bien, eh bien, après ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, je pensais que les Avengers étaient occupés à changer les couches de bébés, mais il semblerait que je me sois_ trompé_. On dirait que vous avez réglé vos petits problèmes. »

Fatalis se pose sur le toit, non loin d'eux.

« Pas tous, » grogne Tony. Fatalis penche la tête sur le côté.

« Oh ? Et puis-je demander quels sont vos autres problèmes ? »

« Vous. » Tony lève les mains et tire avec force sur le vilain, mais celui-ci les neutralise aisément grâce à son électricité. Tony trébuche et tombe en arrière, mais il parvient à se relever sur ses genoux, luttant contre la foudre que Fatalis lui lance. Loki crie et le mitraille de boules d'énergie avant de se précipiter vers lui et de poser les mains sur son visage. De ses doigts, il abaisse ses paupières et appuie sur ses yeux. Fatalis hurle de douleur, se tenant la tête entre les mains avant de tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écrie Tony, essayant de couvrir le bruit provoqué par la magie de Loki. Le son est fort et aigu, et il a du mal à le supporter.

« Anévrisme, » répond Loki en ricanant sombrement. Ses mains se crispent, comme des serres, et Fatalis hurle avec toute la force de ses poumons.

« Loki, je... je crois que c'est bon... »

Mais Loki ne s'arrête pas. Ses mains enserrent de plus en plus la tête de sa victime. La douleur qu'il peut lire sur son visage – le visage de Loki – inquiète Tony comme jamais auparavant.

« LOKI ! »

Le dieu soupire, exaspéré, et lâche Fatalis. « Quoi ? »

« C'est bon, je crois que tu l'as eu. »

* * *

On ne dit pas à l'équipe où le SHIELD emmène Fatalis. Dans un bâtiment secret ou un autre, Tony s'en fiche. Tant qu'il est parti. Ses robots se sont enfuis dès qu'il a été capturé, et les Avengers s'en sont retournés à la tour, les membres meurtris et ensanglantés.

« Bien joué les gars, » les félicite Fury avec fierté, un véritable sourire aux lèvres. Tony a bien envie de le lui retirer avec un bon coup de poing. « Et... je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je vais dire mais... merci Loki pour, euh, encore une fois j'arrive pas à croire que je puisse dire une chose pareille, pour avoir arrêté Fatalis. »

Péniblement, Loki hoche la tête. Son visage est toujours empli de la souffrance que Tony avait vu lorsqu'il était en train de griller le cerveau de Fatalis, et les mains de l'homme de métal tremblent nerveusement.

Il se demande d'où lui vient cette douleur.

Était-ce parce qu'il combattait un de ses alliés ?

Ou... ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

« Je vais laisser Loki tranquille pour l'instant. Mais je vous jure que s'il fait un seul faux pas, je l'emprisonne avec l'autre. Mais ça devrait bien se passer. »

* * *

Tony attrape le bras de Loki tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'ancienne salle de jeux – la pièce où ils passaient tout leur temps quand les autres étaient encore des gamins. Tout le monde marche devant, mais Loki était resté derrière, en retrait.

Donc, naturellement, Tony était resté lui aussi en retrait, derrière Loki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, » lui demande-t-il, le forçant à le regarder, « sur le toit ? »

Loki évite de croiser son regard. « Rien. »

« Tu sais, pour "le Menteur", c'était vraiment un mensonge pourri. »

Loki sourit. « Oui, je suppose. »

« Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau ? »

Loki lève les yeux et l'observe, l'air désemparé, puis secoue la tête. « Excuse-moi ? Le morceau... ? Je n'ai rien dans la bouche... »

Oh. « C'est, euh... une expression, euh... bon, est-ce que tu vas me dire la vérité ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »

« Bien sûr. » Loki essaie de se libérer, mais Tony le retient fermement. « Loki. » Le dieu regarde de nouveau le sol avec intensité. Tony se mord la lèvre et met son doigt sous le menton de Loki, le forçant à lever le regard. « Loki, regarde moi. S'il te plaît. »

Loki cligne des yeux, puis accepte de plonger son regard dans les yeux de Tony. « Tu ne me lâcheras pas si je ne te le dis pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tu réalises que je pourrais facilement te jeter au sol et m'en aller tranquillement. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Peut-être que si. »

« Loki. »

« D'accord ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je me suis vu, _moi_, lorsque je regardais Victor aujourd'hui. Mon ancien moi. Ma folie, mon instabilité et mon mépris de toute vie et de toute forme de morale. Je me suis vu là-haut, sur ce toit. Pas le Docteur Fatalis. Alors je l'ai blessé. Moi. J'ai blessé cette partie de moi que je déteste tant, je l'ai blessée de toute mes forces. J'ai rentré mes ongles dans son cerveau et les ai enfoncés avec force. Je ne pense pas qu'un anévrisme aussi puissant ait jamais été effectué sur Midgard. » Il ricane. Mais ça ne cache pas la douleur intense qui transparaît dans ses yeux. _Ces maudits yeux_, pense Tony. Il se demande si Loki est conscient de tout ce qu'il peut avouer rien que par son regard.

« Loki... Loki... merde. Je veux dire, » Tony se passe la main dans les cheveux. « c'est... woaoh. »

« Hmm. »

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ? »

« On me l'a bien fait comprendre, oui. » Ses yeux se tournent de nouveau vers le sol. Tony réalise alors qu'il le tient toujours par le bras. Sa main remonte alors jusqu'à son épaule et se glisse lentement vers son cou. Loki la regarde, puis dévisage Tony. « Que fais-tu. » Mais cette question n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Tu... on dirait juste que tu as besoin de quelqu'un. »

Loki hausse les épaules, ne quittant pas des yeux Tony. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourqu- »

Tony l'interrompt avec un baiser. C'est bref, c'est étrange et bizarre et tous les synonymes qui vont avec ces deux mots, mais Tony le fait quand même, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Loki le lorgne avec étonnement et curiosité, des sentiments que Tony partage alors que Loki l'embarque dans un autre baiser, entourant la taille de Tony de ses bras et souriant contre ses lèvres.

« Une fois de plus, » déclare le dieu entre deux baisers, « je pense _vraiment _que j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. »


	14. A bout de souffle

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous les messages que vous laissez. Voici donc le chapitre 14 de cette fic, qui a encore beaucoup de surprises à vous réserver. Loki-dokey a publié le chapitre 27 il y a quelques jours, donc vous voyez, on en a encore pour un moment ;)  
Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je vous avais dit j'ai commencé à bosser et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et le courage cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Également, si quelqu'un est intéressé, je recherche un/une beta, car j'ai parfois du mal à me corriger. Traduire n'est vraiment pas simple et j'ai l'impression de ne pas toujours réussir à vous fournir un français, disons, naturel. Même si vos messages me donnent confiance en moi, j'ai quand même des fois l'impression de pouvoir faire mieux ! Et des fautes m'échappent également. Alors si vous êtes intéressé(e), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Un _« QU'EST-CE QUE... ? »_ sonore s'élève à l'autre bout du couloir, et les deux hommes se séparent brusquement. Ils tournent tous deux la tête pour voir qui vient de crier et aperçoivent Clint qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à l'ancienne salle de jeux, la main sur la poignée et la bouche grande ouverte. Il fixe des yeux ses deux camarades qui rougissent. « Enfin, quand Fury a parlé d'homos, je croyais qu'il voulait dire que, benh, que vous aviez un genre de vie domestique, et... Je ne savais pas... Je ne... Enfin, _voilà_. »

« Clint, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande la voix de Tasha. Soudain, elle apparaît à côté de lui, observant les trois hommes d'un air curieux.

« Nous discutions, » ment Loki avec assurance.

« Ouais. » Clint renifle. « Avec leurs _langues_. »

Tasha a un hoquet de surprise, puis elle glousse, couvrant sa bouche de la main. Tony fusille Clint du regard, consterné. Étonnamment, Loki semble ne pas être perturbé par cette situation.

« Putain, c'était comme voir mes _parents_ s'embrasser. _Dégeu_. » Clint tire la langue et imite avec talent quelqu'un qui vomit.

« Techniquement, nous avons_ été_ tes parents pendant quelques temps, » répond Loki. Les mains dans le dos, il s'avance vers Clint et Natasha qui s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Tony reste seul dans le couloir, seul avec ses pensées. Il vient juste d'embrasser un dieu. _Le_ Dieu du Mensonge. Avait-il prévu ça ? Non non, pas vraiment. C'était juste... arrivé. Le nouveau Loki – ou plutôt l'ancien Loki qui avait disparu depuis toute cette histoire de découverte de ses origines – avait eu sur lui un effet qu'il ne saurait décrire.

Ce que Tony sait en tout cas, c'est qu'il est foutu.

Dans le bon sens finalement, mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi.

Il se précipite vers la porte dès qu'il retrouve un peu ses esprits, et il entend la conversation qui a lieu dans la salle.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Steve.

« Tony et Loki se bécotaient. Tu sais, comme d'hab. Rien d'étrange là-dedans. Nope. Rien du tout. »

« Je n'aime pas ce "étrange", » siffle Loki. « De toutes façons, ce n'était pas totalement inattendu. Tony n'a pas cessé de me tourner autour ces derniers jours. »

Tony se tient toujours devant la porte. Il prend une grande inspiration, tentant de reprendre contenance, mais en entendant ça il s'étrangle presque. S'efforçant de retrouver son expression habituelle du Tony-sûr-de-lui, il entre dans la pièce, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté sur moi l'autre soir quand tu as décidé de me _chevaucher _littéralement. »

Loki se fige. Tasha éclate d'un rire joyeux (« C'est parti ! »). Clint fait de nouveau semblant de vomir, cette fois dans la corbeille à papiers. Steve semble un peu gêné. Ah oui. Il vient des années 40. Pas d'homos. C'est vrai. Eh bien, il devra s'y faire.

Thor grogne.

Merde. Tony avait oublié Thor. Le frère de Loki. Le frère très protecteur, effrayant-quand-il-se-met-en-colère (ça, Tony le sait déjà) de Loki.

« J'essayais de _t'étrangler_, Stark. Rien de plus. »

Si Thor ne se tenait pas juste derrière lui, Tony aurait certainement répondu :

« Ha ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le voulais pas. », simplement pour que tout le monde se sente bien gêné. Il est encore confus à propos de ses sentiments envers Loki, mais bon, il vient juste de l'embrasser, donc il y a quand même du progrès.

A la place, il répond ceci :

« Ah, oui ! Désolé, j'ai dû me méprendre. Hey, Thor ! » Il fait durer le "hey", tournant sur lui même pour faire face au dieu Nordique, les mains levées dans un geste amical. « Hey ! »

Thor pince les lèvres. « Je ne savais pas que c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. »

Tasha rit. « Oh, _allez_ Thor ! Tu les as bien vus quand on était enfants ! Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux ! »

Les yeux de Loki se lèvent au ciel à l'emploi du mot "mignons". Ceux de Tony également.

L'air sévère de Thor s'adoucit, puis il rit à son tour. « Je dois avouer que les yeux de biche que mon frère faisait dès que tu étais non loin de lui, Tony Stark, sont inoubliables. »

Loki rougit légèrement. « _Thor. » _Tony le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

« Des yeux de biche, hein ? C'est un super surnom. Il va bien avec l'ancien en plus. »

« … L'ancien ? »

« Le Renne. »

Loki l'observe attentivement, puis tousse.

« C'est bien de savoir que vous avez survécu l'un à l'autre, » déclare Bruce, sortant de sa discrétion habituelle (quand il n'est pas Hulk, évidemment). « Mais comment diable as-tu réussi à... _réparer_ Loki ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, Loki. »

« C'est bon. »

Tony se mord la lèvre. « Nous avons, euh, parlé. De choses. Des choses difficiles. Des choses qui sont compliquées à dire. »

Bruce hausse un sourcil. « Oui... ? »"

« Non, nous n'allons pas vous le dire, » déclare Loki d'un ton sec, soudain sur la défensive. « Cela nous regarde, Tony et moi. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que... je suis... plus moi-même que jamais. Grâce à Tony. Et grâce à vous tous. »

« Nous tous ? » répète Steve avec un sourire.

Loki sourit lui aussi. « Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour t'aider ? » demande Clint avec une expression mi-narquoise, mi-innocente.

« Vous... vous m'avez accepté. Et vous teniez à moi. Vos griefs et vos ressentiments à mon égard avaient disparu, j'étais alors totalement nouveau pour vous. C'était... édifiant. Gratifiant. Vraiment... cela réchauffait mon cœur. »

« Oh là, on est entré dans la zone de mièvrerie extrême ! » Natasha frappe l'épaule de Clint. « Mais sérieusement, c'est cool mec. Tu étais génial. »

« Oui, tu étais génial. » Les yeux de Steve brillent.

« OH MON DIEU STEVE EST EMU, » s'écrie Clint. Steve l'ignore, fixant toujours Loki.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, Loki. Tu étais vraiment l'une des personne les plus gentilles que j'ai jamais connu. Ne redeviens pas comme avant. S'il te plaît. »

Loki cligne des yeux.

« Oh _Steve, » _Tony rit et attrape le Captain et Loki, les prenant dans ses bras. Les autres les rejoignent, et un câlin de groupe inédit et aux proportions héroïques a lieu, jusqu'au moment où Loki se met à tousser et à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Loki ? » lance Thor alors que le dieu s'effondre dans les bras de Tony. Celui-ci le guide au sol, et Steve et Thor s'agenouillent à leur côté.

Loki a le souffle court, et il se débat contre un mal invisible aux autres, ses yeux se révulsant.

« Loki – _putain de merde_, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écrie Tony, secouant le dieu nerveusement. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Bruce pousse Steve, s'agenouillant à côté de Loki. « On dirait qu'il fait une crise cardiaque. » Bruce allonge Loki sur le sol, le prenant des bras de Tony.

Ils pensaient avoir un peu de temps.

Mais Loki perd connaissance.

« _MERDE_, » crie Tony, frappant le torse de Loki de son poing avant de commencer réellement à lui faire un massage cardiaque. « _Merde_, c'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? »

« Continuez à lui faire un massage cardiaque, les médecins vont arriver. »

« _IL NE_ _RESPIRE PLUS_, »rugit Thor, et il repousse Tony, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce-dernier s'écrase dans la commode où sont rangés les instruments d'arts plastiques. Un peu sonné, il parvient tout de même à se remettre debout rapidement.

Thor secoue Loki. « MON FRERE, REVEILLE-TOI, _REVEILLE-TOI_ ! » pleurniche-t-il.

Désespéré, Tony s'arrache les cheveux et finit par donner un puissant coup de pied dans une chaise.

_« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? » _répète-t-il. Les médecins s'engouffrent dans la pièce, posent une civière sur le sol et Thor porte son frère, l'allongeant dessus avec précipitation. A ce moment précis, la bouche de Loki s'ouvre et il aspire une bouffée d'air, son corps se cambrant sous l'effort. « Oh dieu merci ! » Ce petit signe de vie rassure un peu Tony, mais il est conscient que c'est loin d'être fini. Loki perd de nouveau connaissance, et Tony suit Thor et les médecins dans le couloir, se glissant dans l'ascenseur à leur suite. Les autres leurs crient qu'ils prendront le prochain.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Tony peut détailler Loki. Sa peau d'ordinaire pâle est littéralement blanche, et il transpire. Tony retire délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, et se mord la lèvre. Il est effrayé. Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Loki a-t-il fait une – une _crise cardiaque_ ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché, espèce de petit salaud ?_


	15. Perdu

**Nda :** Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Encore une fois, merci merci et merci pour vos messages. Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui se sont proposés pour être beta, je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé par manque de temps mais je le ferai très bientôt. Ce chapitre est un peu en retard, j'espérais pouvoir le faire le week-end dernier mais je n'ai pas pu, mais... mieux vaut tard que jamais ! En tout cas le voici, et vous allez pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il en est... le chapitre 14 a une fin vraiment difficile pour nous lecteurs/lectrices, je vous comprend. Accrochez-vous, c'est parti !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Les portes de l'hôpital de la tour s'ouvrent et les urgentistes, suivis par Tony, s'engouffrent à l'intérieur, poussant le brancard dans lequel est allongé Loki. Durant le court trajet, Loki avait de nouveau cessé de respirer, ce qui eut pour résultat de paniquer Tony encore plus, si c'était possible. Heureusement ils n'étaient alors pas loin de l'hôpital et une fois à l'intérieur, les médecins purent immédiatement appliquer les gestes de premier secours tandis que Tony serrait avec force les barres métalliques entourant le brancard, fixant des yeux le visage immobile qui donnait l'impression d'être simplement endormi.

« Allez, allez, » supplie-t-il, et s'il avait eu la force de Thor, les barres seraient certainement déjà réduites en miettes. Et s'il perdait Loki alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'avoir ? Enfin, Tony ne sait même pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de ce... de cette chose qu'il y a entre eux. La seule chose dont il est certain est qu'il a besoin de Loki. Et Loki le sait. Peut-être que cette certitude le poussera à continuer à se battre contre son mal interne.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais il va falloir que je vous demande de nous laisser la place, » insiste l'un des médecins, et Tony recule à contrecœur.

« On a une réponse, » annonce un autre médecin, sortant Tony de sa transe. Il voit avec horreur des infirmières amener dans la pièce beaucoup trop de fils – et beaucoup trop de tubes. Il sait que c'est grave. Il ne veut juste pas regarder la vérité en face. Loki est un dieu. Un _dieu_. Il ne devrait pas être là, entre les mains de médecins humains. Il ne devrait être dans les mains _d'aucun_ médecin. C'est un _dieu_. Il – il s'en sortira. On enfonce un tube dans sa gorge et Tony a un haut-le-cœur, puis le docteur qui semble être le chef se met à lancer des ordres à propos de scans et autres tests. Tony sent son estomac se retourner.

L'un d'eux prépare l'intraveineuse tandis que d'autres vérifient sa pression artérielle et déchirent son t-shirt afin de pouvoir le lier à un ordinateur. Le pouls de Loki s'arrête soudainement. Celui de Tony l'imite presque quand un _biiiip_ sonore et interminable résonne dans la pièce.

« Défibrillateurs ! » crie l'un des médecins, mais Tony l'entend à peine.

Sa vision se trouble. Des points noirs et blancs apparaissent dans le coin de ses yeux. La pièce lui semble tout à coup bien trop petite, et le seul son qu'il entend est celui de son cœur qui bat.

Trop c'est trop. Loki ne peut pas être mort. Il n'est pas mort. Il ne va pas mourir.

Il trébuche et tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un dont les pas précipités est le dernier son qu'il entend avant que le monde ne s'écroule, et que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Tony se réveille, groggy, et il est énervé pendant quelques instants car ce lit n'est vraiment pas confortable du tout.

Mais alors il se souvient. _Loki_.

Il s'assoit vivement puis siffle de douleur car ce mouvement lui fait atrocement mal à la tête. Il est dans une chambre d'hôpital.

« Tu t'es évanoui, » lui annonce une voix tandis qu'il balance ses jambes hors du lit, non sans mal. Steve est assis dans une chaise à côté du lit, l'observant avec des yeux tristes. Tony a le souffle coupé.

« Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il est... »

« Il est vivant, Tony. »

Tony avale sa salive, sentant la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans sa gorge disparaître, et respire profondément. Le soulagement inonde son corps et son esprit, il se sent comme lavé de tout souci. Il se glisse hors du lit. « … Comment va-t-il ? »

Steve se mord la lèvre. « Viens voir par toi-même. »

* * *

Alors que Tony marche dans le couloir, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que tout semble trop stérile. Il se sent presque malade à chaque fois qu'il inspire. Tout autour de lui est blanc, trop blanc, un blanc qui l'aveugle. Steve le guide jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Loki, devant laquelle Tony rassemble ses esprits avant de tourner la poignée et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La scène est difficile à accepter. Loki est étendu dans le lit d'hôpital, faible et pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites et semblent sans vie, fixés sur le plafond, et ses paupières se ferment longuement, comme s'il résistait vainement au sommeil. Le tube qu'ils avaient enfoncé dans sa gorge est maintenant dans son nez, et l'électrocardiogramme ainsi que l'intraveineuse sont toujours présents de chaque côté de son lit.

La main qui est restée sur l'épaule de Tony durant le trajet la serre doucement.

Steve laisse Tony entrer seul dans la chambre.

Quand la porte se referme derrière Tony, le regard de Loki se pose sur lui. Un sourire douloureux se forme sur les lèvres asséchées du dieu, mais Tony ne lui retourne pas. Au contraire, il se plante à ses côtés, se sentant soudain possédé par une colère inattendue, et il attrape les barres du lit avec force.

« C'est quoi se bordel ? _C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?_ » s'exclame-t-il en secouant sauvagement le lit. Loki cligne des yeux.« _Pourquoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Loki ? Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » Ses mains relâchent les barres métalliques et s'agitent sans but, désignant vaguement toute cette situation. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer.

Non il ne va pas pleurer.

- Si, il va pleurer.

La voix de Loki est à peine audible. « Je suis désolé, Tony. Je su – suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je – ne me suis pas – soigné après l'a – l'attaque des robots. Je l'ai – caché. J'ai enfoui la d – douleur au f – fond de moi ainsi que – les symptômes. »

Sa voix s'affaiblit à chaque mot, et soudain, Tony se sent horrible de l'avoir forcé à parler. Il lui caresse le front, retirant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« Chhuuuut. Ne parles plus. Désolé. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est tr – très dé – gra - dant. » La main de Loki du côté de l'intraveineuse s'agite et il grimace.

Tony rit. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. » Son pouce caresse doucement la joue de Loki qui ferme les yeux, appréciant le contact.

« Alors, tu as fais une crise cardiaque à cause des chocs électriques que t'ont fait subir les robots de Fatalis ? Hoche juste la tête ou fais non. »

Loki acquiesce doucement.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que ça arriverait. Tu le savais ? »

Cette fois, il secoue la tête. « J'es - pérais – que – non. »

Tony observe vaguement le plafond et renifle. Ses yeux se tournent de nouveau vers Loki.

« Eh bien tu t'es trompé. »

Loki sourit. Puis il a un hoquet. « Aïe – oh – oh ma poitr – ine. » Sa main se dirige vers son cœur. « Aou-ow. »

Ça recommence. Oh mon dieu, ça recommence.

Tony appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière et se précipite en dehors de la pièce.

« On a besoin d'un médecin ici ! »

Steve est toujours là, assis dans le couloir et se jette sur ses pieds.

« Je vais voir qui je peux ramener ! »

Tony retourne aussi vite que possible auprès de Loki dont la respiration est irrégulière et qui semble souffrir le martyre. Tony lui prend la main mais Loki le repousse, appuyant avec force sur son propre torse. Il est à l'agonie. Tony peut l'affirmer par la façon avec laquelle il gémit.

« Loki, tu restes avec moi ! T'as compris ? Ne laisses pas ça t'emporter ! »

Des médecins entrent dans la pièce, poussant Tony loin du lit.

Tout recommence comme avant.

Tony se sent faible de nouveau, mais tient bon.

« Ce n'est pas une nouvelle crise cardiaque, » affirme un peu plus tard l'un des médecins. « Il souffre simplement d'une angine de poitrine. C'est un effet assez courant après une attaque cardiaque. »

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Nous lui avons administré des antidouleurs qui vont l'aider pendant un moment. S'il y a le moindre problème, faites-le nous savoir. »

Tony se force à sourire. « Merci docteur. »

Les médecins procèdent à quelques dernières vérifications puis s'en vont. Tony et Loki sont de nouveau seuls.

« Désolé pour – ça, » soupire Loki, se tournant doucement vers lui. Tony se mord la lèvre et descend la barrière du lit afin de pouvoir s'approcher plus facilement de Loki en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça, » répond-il avec douceur en lui prenant la main. « On a besoin l'un de l'autre, tu te souviens ? »

Loki sourit, mais bientôt ses paupières se ferment et il s'endort dans la minute qui suit. C'est à ce moment là que Tony sent la fatigue le gagner – toute cette inquiétude et tout ce stress l'assaillent d'un coup – et il se laisser rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Tony est réveillé par des bruits de pas et des voix fortes. Il cligne des yeux et réalise que sa chaise a été déplacée de quelques mètres, loin du lit dans lequel Loki qui se tord de douleur, entouré par deux médecins. Il jaillit de son siège et se précipite au côté de l'un d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-il avec inquiétude alors qu'il fixe le visage agonisant de Loki.

« Il subit un nouvel épisode d'angine. Ce n'est pas grave, il a juste besoin d'avoir plus d'antidouleurs. »

« Pas grave ? » crache Tony, incrédule. « _Pas grave_ ? Pour vous ça n'est pas grave ? »

« Monsieur Stark, je- »

Tony attrape la main de Loki et tourne le dos aux docteurs. « Tu vas t'en sortir, Lokes, je te le promets. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ça ne fera bientôt plus mal. Ça va s'arrêter. »

Loki le regarde mais ses yeux vides laissent présager que son esprit est à des années lumières de là.

Soudain, la main de Loki se serre autour de celle de Tony avec une force inouïe, et ce dernier jappe de douleur. Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de son bras alors que la main de Loki se met à briller d'une vive lumière blanche, et les médecins restent debout là, la mâchoire pendante, trop choqués pour savoir quoi faire. Les yeux de Loki sont fermés avec force et il pleure de douleur, tout comme Tony d'ailleurs, parce que putain ça fait _mal_. Son propre bras brille lui aussi de cette lumière aveuglante, et tout à coup Loki le relâche. Le plafond lui semble alors bien plus haut qu'avant. Il ne se souvient pas d'être tombé. Une paire de mains se glisse sous lui l'attrape. Elles semblent énormes.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

Quand on demande l'équipe au rapport dans la chambre de Loki, Steve redoute que le pire soit arrivé. Les Avengers descendent le couloir et Steve entoure Thor de son bras car le dieu est presque, _presque_ sur le point de perdre tout contrôle émotionnel. Fury est déjà là, debout dans le couloir, devant la porte. Les mains derrière le dos, il a l'air particulièrement énervé.

Ce n'est pas le visage de quelqu'un dont le vieil ennemi vient juste de mourir.

Steve se sent un peu moins triste.

« Monsieur ? » demande-t-il quand ils s'arrêtent devant le Directeur. Fury se masse les tempes.

« Bon sang, est-ce que ça va un jour s'arrêter ? Encore une fois je vous préviens, vous vous démerdez tout seuls. »

« … Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Tasha, se plaçant à côté de Steve. Fury désigne la porte de chambre du doigt et l'équipe au grand complet regarde à l'intérieur. Ils laissent tous échapper un cri de surprise.

Un médecin se tient en plein milieu de la pièce, tenant dans ses bras ce qui ressemble à un bébé âgé d'un an. Derrière lui, Loki s'enfonce dans son oreiller, l'ai incroyablement penaud.

Tasha rompt le silence. « Est-ce que c'est la personne à laquelle je pense ? »

« Oh non, » s'écrie Clint à mi-voix.

« _S'il vous plaît_, ne me dites pas que c'est Tony, » gémit Bruce.

« _C'est votre putain de problème_, » grogne Fury.


	16. Je te vois, bébé

**Nda :** Helloooooo ! Je sais, je suis horriblement en retard. Je vais me repasser les mains pour me punir. En tout cas, merci encore à tous, je vous adore ! La fin du chapitre 15 était géniale, hein ? J'ai envie de dire, c'est reparti pour un tour ! :D On n'avait pas eu de mini-Tony encore, c'est chose faite.

Je suis également ravie de vous annoncer que ma traduction a été ajoutée à la communauté Livejournal We-translate. Ils font la promotion des traductions de tous les genres, dans toutes les langues, et si vous êtres à court de fanfictions à lire, allez y jeter un oeil ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour votre soutien !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Fury agite les mains d'un air désespéré, semblant incapable de formuler une phrase de plus sur le sujet car apparemment il est très énervé. Il lâche une sorte de rugissement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans le couloir, tout en proférant ces injures des temps modernes que Steve n'aime pas du tout. Toute l'équipe le regarde s'en aller, puis chacun pose de nouveau les yeux sur le bébé qui remue dans les bras d'un médecin.

« Loki, qu'est-ce que t'as _fait_ ? » s'exclame Bruce en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, semblant lui aussi désespéré. Loki s'enfonce un peu plus sous la couverture et se mord la lèvre.

« Loki, répond à la question, putain, » lance Clint qui ne quitte pas le bébé des yeux. Steve pensait exactement la même chose, mais plus poliment. Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de dire des gros mots à cette époque ?

« _Je ne sais pas_ ce que j'ai fait, » gémit Loki, se couvrant le visage des mains. « A un moment j'ai des douleurs atroces dans la poitrine, et juste après je me sens mieux, je vois qu'un des médecins tient un bébé dans les mains et je me demande si d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai _encore_ donné la vie. »

« Donné _quoi_ ? Donné _la vie_ – que – _encore_ – _quo_- » mais Clint ne va pas plus loin car Natasha plaque sa main contre sa bouche et lui jette un regard intense signifiant « _c'est pas le moment_ ». Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

« Toutefois, selon les médecins, j'ai lancé un sort à Tony pendant que je souffrais et, comme l'un d'eux l'a si bien expliqué – _"Vous vous teniez la main et il y a eu un 'woooooosh' et une lumière blanche est apparue dans vos mains et il a crié, et après il y avait ce bébé, et, voilà.". _» Le docteur qui tient Tony tousse. Loki lève les yeux vers lui et soupire. « Non mais vraiment ? Vous ? Vous êtes encore là ? Confiez Tony à quelqu'un, vous n'avez pas votre place dans cette pièce où se tient une conversation d'adulte puisque de toute évidence vous êtes incapable de formuler des phrases sensées. »

Le médecin renifle, visiblement offensé, puis s'avance vers Steve avant de lui donner Tony. Il est si surpris de recevoir le bébé qu'il ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que « Euh, merci ? », puis il le porte comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Maintenant libéré du bébé, le médecin lance à Loki un regard hautain et méprisant, puis il sort de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Les autres échangent des regards pendant quelques secondes puis Clint éclate de rire, réussissant tout de même à formuler « c'était-le-mec-que-tu-oh-putain-c'est-chaud-mais-trop-drôle-mais-haha » entre ses hoquets incontrôlables. Quant à Steve, il est plus concentré sur le petit milliardaire qu'il tient dans ses mains. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur son identité. La preuve la plus évidente que c'est bien Tony est le minuscule réacteur ARK greffé dans sa poitrine. Son petit nez donne l'impression qu'il grandira pour ressembler exactement au nez de Tony/adulte. Et puis il y a ses yeux, d'un marron sombre et chocolaté. Ouais, c'est bien Tony.

Tony tourne la tête à droite et à gauche en babillant tranquillement. Ses petits pieds s'agitent à tour de rôle et il sourit, découvrant quelques petites dents de lait à peine sorties de la gencive. Ses mains potelées viennent tapoter sur le visage de Steve avant de redescendre et d'attraper son T-shirt, le serrant avec force.

La dernière fois que Steve a tenu un bébé était lorsqu'il était allé chez son ami Michael, avant le début de la guerre, et que sa femme venait juste d'accoucher. Il avait failli faire tomber le bébé et on lui avait interdit de porter la petite fille à nouveau. Allez comprendre.

Il se mord la lèvre. Il est si fort maintenant, et s'il _écrasait_ Tony, sans le vouloir ?

« Steve, c'est bon, il n'est pas en porcelaine. Tu peux le bouger un peu. Tu le tiens bizarrement. »"

« Oh, » répond Steve, surpris, levant les yeux vers Tasha qui a les mains sur les hanches. Il essaye de toutes ses forces d'arranger la position de Tony dans ses bras mais n'y parviens pas, trop nerveux de faire quelque chose de stupide comme _le faire tomber_, et finalement, Tasha abandonne et lui prend Tony des mains. Elle le porte sous les aisselles et Tony bouge ses pieds de plus belle, gazouillant joyeusement. Natasha lui sourit.

Steve fait la moue.

« C'est bon de voir que tu te sens mieux, mon frère. » La voix tonitruante de Thor capte son attention. Le dieu se tient debout à côté du lit de Loki, une main posée sur son épaule. « J'ai eu très peur pour ta vie. »

Loki toussotte faiblement. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, je suis aussi désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Tony. Je vous prie à tous de me pardonner. » Il regarde tristement Tony, qui est maintenant perché sur la hanche de Tasha et qui se mord le poing.

« Alors, t'as une idée de pourquoi tu l'as inconsciemment transformé en bébé? » demande Clint en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

« Je me souviens d'avoir pensé à vous quand vous étiez enfants, alors que j'étais en train de souffrir. Je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir, la douleur était si intense... Mes plus beaux souvenirs, les plus récents, étaient de vous. Vous m'avez aidé à changer. Et j'ai aussi pensé à Tony car- », le dieu s'arrête et déglutit. « - et j'ai dû transformer ces pensées en un sort quand Tony m'a serré la main. »

« Mais tu pourras le faire revenir à son état normal, n'est-ce pas ? » demande prestement Steve d'un ton inquiet alors que Clint ouvrait la bouche pour parler, certainement à propos de ce que Loki a évité de dire au sujet de Tony. Clint le regarde d'un air indigné, mais Steve l'ignore.

« Quand le temps sera venu, » répond Loki. « Pour l'instant, je dois me reposer. Ma magie est toujours présente – c'est certain – mais je ne serais pas en mesure de la contrôler tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé entièrement mes forces. A ce moment là, j'inverserai le sortilège. »

« Et en attendant ? » intervient Bruce, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demande Tasha en remettant bien Tony assis sur sa hanche.

Loki sourit d'un air malicieux. « Comme l'a si bien dit le Directeur Fury, c'est _votre_ problème. »

Le silence qui suit cette affirmation est assourdissant.

Finalement, Bruce se risque à parler. « … Non mais, il voulait dire qu'on pouvait par exemple, engager une nounou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit. « Il n'a pas laissé Tony engager une nourrice quand c'était pour vous. »

« Mais – quoi – nan nan – certainement pas. » Clint se lève brusquement de la chaise. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça, il n'y a_ pas moyen_. »

« Clint, ne penses même pas à t'échapper, » grogne Tasha. Steve remarque que Tony fronce les sourcils en entendant son changement de ton, imitant son expression. « Essaye seulement de t'enfuir, je te rattraperai et tu seras le premier à changer sa couche. »"

Clint se fige devant la porte.

« Va te faire voir, Romanoff. Je ne laverai jamais de la merde de bébé, _surtout_ si c'est celle de _Tony_ ! »

Au début, Tasha ne dit rien. Elle s'avance simplement vers Steve et lui rend Tony avec précaution (parce que Steve a toujours peur de porter quelque chose d'aussi petit et de si fragile), puis prend une longue inspiration avant de fondre sur Clint, l'attraper par le col et le plaquer violemment contre le mur, approchant son visage de celui de son collègue d'un air menaçant.

« Tu m'écoutes bien, Barton. On a reçu des ordres, par conséquent on va les _exécuter_, c'est bien clair ? » Les yeux de Clint s'arrondissent. « Dans toutes les missions qu'on a jamais fait tous les deux, t'as toujours été un homme et t'as toujours tout fait pour que la mission soit réussie, peut importe le coût. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tu fais ce que t'as à faire ou sinon je t'assure que je vais envoyer aux médias le contenu de ton dossier 'porno', tu m'as bien compris ? » Clint ouvre la bouche, outré. « Oui, je sais où il est. Quoi, tu pensais que je ne le trouverais pas ? Ouais je te juge grave, mais je crois que le public te jugerais encore plus. Tu veux qu'on en arrive là, gros dur ? Hein ? HEIN ? »

« OK OK ! C'est bon ! » s'écrie Clint. « OK ! Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, _putaaaain_. »

Tasha s'époussette les épaules et se retourne, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il disparaît dès qu'elle voit Steve tenir Tony à bout de bras. Le visage du bébé est tout déformé, rouge vif, et il semble sur le point d'exploser.

« Oh non, » murmure Thor en secouant la tête. « Allons, allons, petit Tony. »

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé tes cris, Natasha, » marmonne Steve. La lèvre inférieure de Tony tremble.

Clint se couvre les oreilles des mains. « Ça va péter ! »

Et ça pète.

Pendant l'heure et demie qui suit, les pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas. Personne n'est capable de calmer le bébé.

Après vingt minutes de braillements, Loki a demandé à l'équipe de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. (« OUAIS ET BAH NOUS NON PLUS ! » avait hurlé Clint).

Finalement, Tasha appelle ses coéquipiers qui se rassemblent autour de Tony qui est allongé dans un lit à barreaux dans la salle de jeux récemment aménagée pour les besoins d'un bébé (sérieusement, comment Fury a-t-il pu faire aussi vite? La pièce a même été repeinte en jaune clair. Steve secoue la tête. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le futur. Enfin, le présent).

« Okay les gars. Ça doit être plus que simplement mes cris de tout à l'heure. Soit il a faim, soit il faut changer sa couche. Il faut qu'on mette en place une rotation pour les couches, parce que je ne le fais pas à chaque fois, c'est mort, et... » Elle se met alors à planifier la « rotation pour les couches ».

Clint donne un coup de coude à Steve avant de désigner la porte du regard. Steve acquiesce. Les couches, c'est pas pour lui non plus. Bruce et Thor captent leur manœuvre, et les imitent. Ils s'éloignent tous silencieusement dans le dos de Tasha, et une fois qu'ils se sentent assez loin, ils se mettent à courir.

Ils sont presque arrivés à l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils entendent Natasha crier.

«_ BANDE DE SALAUDS !_ »


	17. Quatre hommes et un bébé

**Nda :** Après exactement... un mois, me revoilà avec la suite *pas taper*. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tarde que jamais, non ? Voici donc le chapitre 17, "Quatre hommes et un bébé". J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes !

Merci à tous vous êtes formidables ! Plein de bisous baveux de la part de bébé-Tony.

PS : essayez parfois de parler de façon médiévale comme Thor, c'est assez drôle.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

« Où _diable_ étiez-vous passés ? »

Cet espèce d'aboiement furieux parvient à prendre quatre des hommes les plus vigilants de la Terre par surprise, ce qui est quand même quelque chose. Lâchant un genre de cri indigné, Clint se fige, les yeux ronds. Steve, qui n'avait pas anticipé son arrêt soudain, lui rentre dedans, mais il est bien trop occupé à chercher des yeux la source de cette voix plus que familière pour s'en préoccuper ou même s'en rendre compte. Steve est donc bizarrement plaqué contre lui pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre et de se reculer. Bruce – qui marchait derrière Steve et Clint – tente vainement d'éviter une collision en les contournant mais il se prend le pied de Steve et trébuche, puis s'étale lourdement sur le sol. Il rougit au lieu de devenir tout vert, parce que c'est surtout _embarrassant_ pour un homme adulte de tomber dans un grand espace vide. Thor continue de marcher, passant devant ses camarades et leur étrange situation la tête haute, observant avec intérêt l'homme apparaissant dans le rayon de soleil levant.

Les quatre compagnons avaient décidé de rentrer dans la tour de la façon la plus improbable - pour eux -, ce qui leur semblait la meilleure façon d'éviter _ceci. _Emprunter l'entrée principale leur semblait si simple qu'ils avaient pensé ne pas y être attendus. Ils avaient tort.

« Vous m'avez mal entendu ? » crache Fury, les mains dans le dos alors qu'il s'avance vers eux, furieux. « Je vous ai demandé où vous étiez allés, bande de trous-du-cul. »

« Nous, euh, on est allés patrouiller- »

« Nous avons bu et avons célébré, » le coupe Thor, le visage radieux. « C'était glorieux. Le Faucon et moi-même nous sommes défiés. Et je l'ai emporté. » Sa fierté est visible – aussi visible que l'incrédulité de Clint.

« _Mec_, » gémit l'archer qui balance sa tête en arrière, signe évident de son énervement, « la _ferme_. »

Thor le regarde d'un air confus, mais Fury tousse bruyamment afin de reporter l'attention générale sur lui.

« Je jure devant n'importe quel dieu que si je pouvais vous foutre à tous une balle dans le pied, je le ferais. »

« Désolé, Monsieur, » s'excuse Steve en baissant les yeux, honteux. Clint lève les yeux au ciel.

_Le bon petit scout._

« Ah, j'aimerais bien vous voir essayer, » marmonne Bruce. Son regard croise celui de Fury, et il sourit calmement.

« _Quoi qu'il en soit_, Mademoiselle Romanoff n'est_ pas la seule_ a être concernée par ce problème. Vous devez tous vous impliquer et essayer de vous occuper de... de ce... cette situation. »

« Mais monsieur- »

« Mais rien du tout. »

« - je _n'aime pas_ les enfants. »

« Et je ne vous aime pas, Barton. Pourtant je vous supporte. Alors vous n'allez pas vous échapper. Stark s'est occupé de vous tous quand vous étiez une bande de gamins brailleurs, c'est votre tour maintenant. Alors félicitations messieurs, c'est un garçon. »

« Non, c'est impossible. » Bruce fait un pas en arrière. « Je finirai par le jeter par la fenêtre. »

« Alors je vous jetterai par- » Fury s'interrompt, et le dévisage, son expression insondable. « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Plus il vous sera simple de vous occuper de Tony, plus il vous sera possible de jongler entre avoir un bébé dans les bras et accomplir vos missions. Et plus vite Loki sera rétabli, mieux ce sera. »

« Tout est de sa faute, » grommelle Clint.

Fury écarquille son œil valide. « Ah ouais, allons fourguer un bébé au mec qui vient de faire une crise cardiaque et laissons-le faire tout le travail. Woah Barton, c'est très attentionné de votre part. »

« Il me semblait pourtant que vous détestiez cet homme, » intervient Bruce. « Serait-ce de la compassion ? »

Étonné, le directeur lui répond vivement. « La compassion c'est pour les faibles, abruti. Je dis juste que Loki ne peut rien faire pour nous à l'instant présent, alors vous allez vous coltiner le boulot. Donc maintenant vous allez monter et aller faire votre putain de _job_. »

« Ce n'est même pas un job- »

« Si je dis que c'est un job, alors c'est un job. »

Steve acquiesce et salue à la manière militaire. « Oui, Monsieur ! »

Clint lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras.

* * *

« Je ne vais pas lui essuyer le cul, alors ça, jamais. »

Clint est adossé contre le mur de l'ascenseur, yeux fermés, sourcils froncés et les bras solidement croisés contre son torse.

Steve se gratte le bout du nez, fermant aussi les yeux. « J'ai de mauvais souvenirs en ce qui concerne m'occuper d'enfants. Je pourrais le blesser. »

« Puisqu'on parle de casser des choses, je me demande comment l'Autre réagirait face à un bébé. » Bruce ricane en imaginant l'incroyable Hulk essayer de changer une couche, mais il se crispe en réalisant à quel point ça serait frustrant pour lui, et comme il pourrait alors à tout moment l'écraser entre ses doigts. Ayant apparemment une image similaire en tête, Thor se mord la lèvre, inquiet.

« Ce serait en effet un spectacle inoubliable. »

« Si jamais vois le cul de Tony, je ne _veux pas_ m'en souvenir, merci. » râle Clint.

* * *

Steve se fige lorsque la porte de la salle-de-jeux-transformée-en-nurserie s'ouvre.

Après être sortis de l'ascenseur, les quatre hommes avaient été étonnés du silence qui régnait sur l'étage. Pas de pleurs, pas de voix, rien du tout.

Ils s'introduisent alors silencieusement dans la pièce, s'attendant à affronter une tempête russe, mais ils la trouvent quasiment allongée sur Pepper dans le canapé et ronflant doucement. Leurs visages sont sereins mais elles sont toutes deux décoiffées ce qui démontre une certaine forme de stress, ou, à en juger par le sourire de Clint, quelque chose de totalement différent. Steve, agacé, lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. L'archer sursaute, laissant presque échapper un cri, puis il rit timidement en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout, » chuchote-t-il, mais finit par s'éloigner de Steve qui continue de le fixer d'un air désapprobateur.

A côté du canapé se trouve un lit à barreaux. Steve s'approche et y voit Tony, allongé calmement. Il est réveillé et ses yeux brillent. Le bébé aperçoit Steve et sourit derrière sa sucette, levant ses petits poings potelés dans l'espoir d'attraper le super soldat.

« Hey mon p'tit pote, » roucoule Steve.

Les doigts de Tony s'agitent, et il commence à donner furieusement des coups de pieds dans tous les sens. Steve soupire et s'agenouille auprès du lit, vaincu par la bouille adorable de Tony. Il passe un bras à travers les barreaux et le petit poing du bébé se referme autour de son index. Il gargouille et pousse des petits cris de joie. Steve ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Tony se remet à tûter sa sucette décorée d'un petit canard jaune. Son pyjama y est accordé un caneton est dessiné sur son torse, et Steve voit passer à travers le tissu la lumière du réacteur ARK. Tony serre le doigt de Steve un peu plus, et ce dernier est surpris par sa force. Le super-héros se relève un peu, afin de pouvoir regarder Tony d'en haut plutôt qu'entre les barreaux. Avec son autre main, il caresse doucement le visage du bébé. Sa peau est douce comme de la soie et ses joues sont rondes et dodues. Steve appuie sur l'une d'elles et Tony éclate de rire, donnant de nouveau des coups de pied dans le vide joyeusement.

« Nom de dieu, c'est comme s'il avait gagné le meilleur prix à la fête foraine, » fait remarquer Clint à Bruce et Thor, regardant Steve. S'écartant de Tony, le soldat se relève et fronce les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as vu à quel point il est mignon ? »

« Je le trouve extrêmement attachant, » déclare Thor avec un sourire alors qu'il traverse la pièce et rejoint Steve. « Quand il ne pleure pas, cependant. »

Steve observe Pepper et Natasha pendant quelques instants, puis tourne la tête vers ses camarades.

« Les gars, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait aller chercher une couvertu- »

Il est interrompu par des pleurs.

Tony se lamente de toute la force de ses poumons, les mains désespérément tendues dans l'espoir d'attraper Steve, puis il roule sur le ventre, grimpe sur ses petits pieds instables en s'accrochant aux barreaux. Il sautille tout en pleurant, le visage rouge.

« STEEEEEEEEEEEE, » réclame le bébé. « STEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Steve panique, agitant les bras dans tous les sens sans les approcher de Tony, car il _ne sait pas quoi faire_. Thor, au contraire, plonge les mains vers le bébé, l'attrape par les aisselles et le soulève à bout de bras.

« Écoute-moi bien, jeune garçon, » ordonne le dieu. « Tu vas faire cesser cet affreux vacarme dans l'instant ! »

Tony pleure encore plus. Thor semble à court d'idées.

« Merde Steve ! » rugit Clint. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait pleurer ? »

Steve ouvre la bouche pour se défendre mais il est coupé par une voix de femme, ou plutôt un grognement de rage.

« Je venais _enfin_ de réussir à le calmer. » Tasha est debout, les yeux jetant des éclairs et les poings serrés. « Je venais _enfin_ de réussir à le _calmer_ , » répète-t-elle. Steve fait quelques pas en arrière, mais elle s'avance vers lui. « Je vais te _tuer_, et quand tu seras mort je te tuerai une _deuxième fois_. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » marmonne Clint.

« Une russe peut tout faire, » répond simplement Tasha et un rictus maléfique se dessine sur ses lèvres, donnant des frissons d'horreur à Steve. Il continue à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'arrête dans sa tentative de fuite, et il se retrouve alors seul face à l'espionne enragée qui vient enserrer son cou d'une main ferme, plaçant un pistolet contre sa tempe. Il remarque alors que ses yeux sont soulignés de cernes sombres, mais son regard à l'instant présent est plus que déterminé. Tony bégaie en sanglotant, mais Steve est bien trop concentré sur l'arme apposée sur sa tête pour s'en préoccuper.

« Désolé ! Désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait pleurer ! »

« Va te faire foutre, sale petite merde incapable, » crache Tasha, relâchant finalement son cou et lui donnant une puissante tape sur le côté de la tête.

« C'est tellement cruel ! » gémit Steve en se massant le crâne. Elle retire le pistolet de son visage et se détourne de lui. Pepper pointe un autre pistolet en direction de Clint et Bruce, ce qui explique le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait parlé pendant ces quelques minutes.

« Pep, c'est bon, baisse ton arme, » soupire Tasha, mais Pepper ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« J'ai été mise au courant de ce que Loki a fait, alors je suis rentrée aussi vite que possible, » explique la deuxième rousse en colère. « Natasha était très très en colère après vous et je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas fait sauter vos têtes avec un bazooka. Vous êtres des lâches. _Tous_ les quatre. » Le pistolet s'abaisse enfin. Bruce et Clint expirent avec soulagement et se tiennent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Elle relève alors son arme, sans crier garde. « Je me suis donné de la peine ici à _essayer_ de calmer Tony, et bien qu'il ne se soit pas endormi, il avait enfin fini par être sage jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez empester la pièce avec des odeurs d'alcool, et après vous le ré-énervez, et vous croyez que nous – Tasha et moi – allons nous retaper tout le processus une nouvelle fois ? »

« Pep- »

« Enfin, je me suis souvent occupé des merdes de Tony avant, mais jamais _littéralement_, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et maintenant Tony est complètement dépendant des autres et si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu pour aider, je vous tirerai vraiment dessus et je vous _tuerai_ tous. »

« Bon Dieu, » halète Clint, serrant un peu plus Bruce contre lui – qui commence à perdre pied. L'archer ne se rend même pas compte que la peau de son camarade commence à se tinter de vert. Pepper par contre, le voit, et abaisse immédiatement son arme.

« Oh. »

« Ouais, _oh, _» grogneBruce, mais sa peau retrouve sa couleur normale. « Nous savons que nous avons du boulot à faire ici. Fury nous a mis au parfum tout à l'heure. »

Tony hoquette et ses pleurs se calment un peu. Les six adultes en sa présence soupirent de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots reprennent de plus belle, un peu plus fort même. Tasha roule des yeux, exaspérée, et s'avance vers Thor pour lui prendre Tony. Le dieu croise les bras et s'approche de Steve, en observant l'espionne essayer de bercer Tony.

« Chuuuuuuuuut, » fait-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Tony continue de pleurer et Tasha semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

Steve fronce les sourcils. « Euh, je crois que j'ai une idée. » Tout le monde le regarde. « Ça pourrait peut-être bien fonctionner. »

* * *

Loki ne semble pas être réjoui que le bébé en pleurs soit amené dans sa chambre. Le livre qu'il lisait est ouvert sur ses genoux, et il plisse les yeux, essayant de supporter le bruit.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une punition, » dit-il entre ses dents. Steve secoue la tête.

« C'est juste un essai. »

On approche le bébé du lit, et Loki le fixe avec résignation jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux chocolats croise son regard. Son visage se fend d'un sourire et les pleurs s'arrêtent presque immédiatement.

« Lo Lo, » babille joyeusement Tony en tapant doucement des mains.

« Salut, Tony," dit Loki en riant. « Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive. »

« Lo Lo, » répète le bébé en tendant les bras vers lui, essayant de s'écarter de Natasha qui le porte. Avec précaution, elle dépose l'enfant entre les mains de Loki, et le dieu le presse contre son torse tout en lui caressant le nez de son index. Tony baille et sourit, montrant ses quelques petites dents.

« C'est impressionnant, » déclare Bruce. Loki hausse les épaules avec nonchalance.

Tony ferme les yeux, et Tasha l'imite. Elle s'était laissée tomber dans la chaise à côté du lit quelques secondes après avoir passé le bébé à Loki. Peu après, tous deux se mettent à ronfler doucement, et les autres sourient.

« Bon alors, programme pour demain, » annonce Pepper, et les sourires s'effacent. « Fury a peut-être transformé la salle de jeux en nurserie, il n'empêche qu'il manque encore pas mal de produits essentiels aux soins d'un bébé – c'est peut-être un moyen pour lui de nous embêter un peu plus. Il faudra que quelqu'un aille acheter des couches et autres, je veux bien m'en charger mais pas toute seule. »

« Je suis volontaire ! » s'écrie Clint. Tout le monde l'observe avec surprise. « Quoi ? Chaque minute passée loin de Tony est bonne à prendre. »

« Mais la population de New York ne risque-t-elle pas de te reconnaître ? » demande Thor.

« Je mettrai ma capuche. »

« Les gens te prendront pour un délinquant, » remarque Steve. « Un homme avec une capuche qui achète des couches ? Il penseront que tu est en train de préparer un coup. »

« Hmm, » marmonne Clint en se massant la nuque. « Peut-être que je mettrai mon costume carrément, comme ça ils nous donneront tout ce qu'on veut vu que je suis un héros national. » Bruce renifle et Clint le fusille du regard. « Quoi, c'est vrai que je suis un héros ! »

Pepper soupire.

« Écoute, on en parlera plus tard dans la matinée. En attendant, Tony s'est enfin endormi alors je suggère qu'on le laisse là et qu'on aille se coucher. »

Loki lève vivement les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul avec lui ! Et s'il se réveille et se remet à crier ? »

« Tasha est là pour te tenir compagnie, » lui répond Pepper en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il pâlit, puis regarde alternativement Pepper et Natasha.

« Elle me tuera s'il se réveille dans mes bras ! »

« Eh bien tu ferais mieux d'être très prudent, mon cher Loki. »


	18. De grands enfants

**Nda :** Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Vous me détestez, et c'est normal. Je ne vous mérite pas !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. *sors discrètement avant de se faire tuer*

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

« J'ai localisé les petits pots. »

_« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies réussi à nous faire prendre le kit main-libre. »_

« Quoi ? Ce magasin est immense et c'est plus facile de se parler comme ça, à distance. »

_« On dirait que je parle toute seule. Les gens me regardent bizarre. »_

« Les gens te regardent toujours bizarre de toutes façons, non ? »

_« Comment oses-tu ? »_

« Enfin, je veux dire... tu es rousse. »

_« T'es un connard. »_

« Ton vocabulaire ! Souviens-toi que tu es dans la section bébés. Il faut employer des mots délicats afin de ne pas heurter les oreilles sensibles. »

_« Je vais te tuer. »_

« Arrête, tu fais peur aux enfants. »

_« Il n'y a personne dans mon rayon ! »_

« Eh bien en tout cas, à moi, tu me fais peur. »

_« Tais toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois comme pots ? »_

« Plein de pots. »

_« Je te promets que – grr – enfin, quelles saveurs ? »_

« Des saveurs sûrement savoureuses. »

_« Tu as dix secondes pour t'enfuir car je vais débarquer et si tu es là quand j'arrive alors j'espère que Dieu aura pitié de ton âme. »_

Clint pouffe de rire et s'élance en courant vers le rayon d'en face où les paquets de couches posés sur la dernière étagère s'élèvent jusqu'au plafond. En riant comme un enfant, il fait ce qu'il sait le mieux faire.

Enfin, la deuxième chose qu'il sait le mieux faire.

Peut-être la troisième.

La première discipline dans laquelle il excelle, c'est le tir à l'arc. Il est imbattable.

La seconde, c'est son succès auprès de la gent féminine.

La troisième, c'est l'escalade.

Et alors il grimpe.

* * *

« Descends de là, Clint. »

« Fais-moi descendre. »

Pepper semble sur le point de hurler de rage jusqu'à ce que le plafond du magasin s'écroule. Ses poings sont plantés sur ses hanches, et son visage est rouge de colère. Clint est perché sur la plus haute étagère, presque entièrement caché derrière les paquets de couches. Sa tête en dépasse et il regarde en bas, observant avec amusement la rousse en furie. Il éclate de rire quand un jeune vendeur qui passait par là, intrigué, suit le regard de Pepper, et aperçoit Clint. Il lui fait un clin d'œil, et le vendeur écarquille les yeux tout en ouvrant grand la bouche, stupéfait. Il transmet un message inaudible dans son talkie-walkie avant de s'en aller au trot.

« Clint, je vais compter jusqu'à trois. »

« On a une super vue sur tous les rayons d'ici ! »

« Un. »

« Hé regarde ! Ce vendeur a trouvé sa supérieure. »

« Deux. »

« Wow, canon la supérieure. Mate-moi ça ! »

« Trois. »

«Héhéhé. »

« CLINT BARTON DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« NON ! »

« Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de descendre, s'il vous plaît. » La "supérieure canon" semble amusée et peu impressionnée. Elle le regarde en croisant les bras. Clint lui jette un coup d'œil avant de se laisser tomber de l'étagère. Les curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène peu commune laissent tous échapper un cri d'horreur – ils doivent sûrement penser qu'il va s'écraser au sol et y rester. Mais ce n'est pas le cas car, avant de toucher le sol, Clint fait un salto et atterrit avec grâce sur ses pieds, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Pepper.

« Hey, » dit-il, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Clint ne voit pas venir le coup de genou que la rousse lui assène en plein dans l'entrejambe.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Avec un soupir, elle se tourne vers la manager qui l'observe, abasourdie. Clint se roule de douleur sur le sol derrière elle, se tenant les parties. « Il est insortable. »

« J'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise pas, ou bien je me verrais forcée de vous exclure définitivement du magasin. »

Le visage de Pepper se décompose.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise, madame. Vous contrôlez votre petit ami ou bien vous êtes bannie d'ici. »

Pepper a un rire nerveux. « Ah, c'est très drôle vous savez. Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai bien assez d'argent pour vous racheter. Vous n'avez qu'un seul magasin, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une grosse chaîne, hein. C'est dommage. Pour vous, bien sûr. »

« Oh, je vous en _prie_. » La manager éclate de rire mais le ravale bien vite lorsque Pepper lui montre sa carte. « V-Vous êtes Pepper Potts ? Oh mon dieu, je savais bien que je vous avais vue quelque part ! La PDG de Stark Industries, oh la la, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » Elle lui tend la main, mais Pepper lui jette juste un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est... super. Maintenant, laissez-nous, mon collègue et moi – c'est pas mon copain – vous acheter vos trucs et partir sans faire de scandale, ok ? »

« Pas – copain, » affirme Clint entre deux larmes de douleur. La manager hoche la tête et demande si elle peut faire quelque chose pour eux. Elle n'arrête pas de se confondre en excuses et Pepper doit se retenir de ne pas la gifler.

Quand ils sortent enfin du magasin, Clint boîte, se massant toujours le haut des cuisses. Pepper se rue à l'intérieur de la voiture et celle-ci démarre avant même que l'archer ait pu poser la main sur la poignée. Abasourdi, il reste debout là, à regarder le véhicule s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin. Sa poche vibre.

_On se voit à la tour. Profite bien de ta ballade boiteuse. Bisous, PP _

Clint serre son téléphone, rageur, et lève les yeux vers la tour qui se dresse au loin.

Il n'aime vraiment pas Pepper.

Cela ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de penser qu'il le mérite.

* * *

« Tony, allez mon pote. » Steve tient la cuillère devant le visage de Tony. « Mange ton œuf. »

Tony ferme la bouche à chaque fois que la cuillère s'approche trop de sa bouche.

« Hin hin, » refuse-t-il.

« Tony, il faut que tu manges ! »

« Hin hin. »

« Tu as essayé la méthode de l'avion ? » demande Bruce sans lever le nez de son journal. Il prend une gorgée de son café.

« La méthode de l'avion ? »

« Tu sais, la méthode de l'avion. C'est quand tu prétends que la cuillère est un avion, tu la fais voler et tu dis 'L'avion va atterrir !', et en général ça fonctionne. »

« … Quoi ? »

Bruce soupire et pose finalement le journal sur la table avant de se lever et de rejoindre Steve. Tony sourit, s'agitant dans sa chaise haute. Bruce prend la cuillère dans ses mains et lui fait faire un huit en l'air avant de l'avancer doucement en direction de la bouche du bébé.

« Ouvrez en grand, ouvrez en grand ! L'avion arrive ! Permission d'atterrir ? »

Tony fait un petit cri de joie et ouvre la bouche, acceptant finalement la cuillère. Bruce regarde Steve fièrement. Celui-ci est bouche bée.

« C'est incroyable. »

« Je sais. »

« Où est Natasha ? » Les deux hommes lèvent les yeux et regardent Pepper rentrer dans la pièce, de grands sacs de courses dans les mains. Son visage est rouge de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que Clint a encore fait ? »

« _Où est Natasha ?_ »

« Dans sa chambre... ? »

« Merci. Hé, Thor, tu pourrait ranger ça ? » Pepper lâche les sacs et s'en va comme elle est venue, laissant Thor en plan. Il regarde les sacs d'un air embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

* * *

Quand Clint finit par rentrer, il s'effondre dans le canapé en grommelant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le taxi ? »

« Parce que j'avais pas de sous. »

« Ah, c'est con. »

« Tu l'as dit, Steve. »

« Tu l'as quand même cherché. Tu n'aurais pas dû grimp- »

« Ferme ton clapet. »

« Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! » chantonne Pepper alors qu'elle entre de nouveau dans la nurserie. Clint lui fait un geste de la main peu gracieux. « Oh et Natasha m'a dit où tu planquais tes magasines pornos. Alors t'avises pas de me refaire le coup ou je déballe tout. »

Clint laisse échapper un faible « Ah. » avant de répondre, « mais je les ait cachés ailleurs. »

« Tu pensais peut-être que Natasha ne les trouverait pas de nouveau ? »

« …... Fais chiiiiiiiiieeeeer. »

« Tout à fait. »

Tony joue avec des cubes, les tapant de ses petites mains Steve est allongé sur le sol à côté de lui, faisant rouler des petites voitures et Bruce est assis en tailleur avec lui, ayant choisi pour sa part des petits avions. Apparemment, les avions sont en guerre contre les voitures, à en juger par la façon dont Bruce les fait s'abattre sur les voitures de Steve. Pepper lève les yeux au ciel.

« On dirait des gosses. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à rester des grands enfants, » rétorque Steve en faisant rouler une voiture autour de Tony. Le petit garçon rit de bon cœur. Clint se retourne sur le dos et observe le plafond d'un œil noir. Il sursaute presque lorsque Tony apparaît soudainement à ses côtés, s'aidant du canapé pour se redresser et se tenir debout. Il regarde Clint avec curiosité.

« File ! » siffle Clint. « File, mini-crotte ! »

« Crotte, » répète Tony en hochant la tête, comme s'il approuvait le mot. « Crotte. »

Pepper grogne. « _Clint_. »

« Quoi ? Tu devrais être contente ! Je lui ai appris un truc utile ! »

« Pourquoi diable le mot 'crotte' serait-il utile pour un gosse de un an ? »

« Crotte, » répète encore Tony. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

« C'est déjà mieux que plein d'autres gros mots. Et puis, si il s'énerve et se met à traiter tout le monde de crottes, ça sera drôle. »

« Ne prends pas cet enfant pour un jouet. »

« N'utilise pas mes pornos pour me faire chanter. »

« Arrête d'être un connard alors ! »

« Pepper ! Ne dis pas de gros mots devant le petit ! »

« … Conar. »

Clint secoue la tête d'un air mécontent. « Regarde un peu ce que t'as fait Pepper. _Regarde-moi ça._ »

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ? »

Thor est assis sur le lit de Loki, lui tapotant affectueusement le genou et lui adressant un sourire triste. Loki bouge les orteils et s'étire, puis se frotte les yeux.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. »

« Penses-tu retrouver prestement tes pouvoirs ? »

« Cela dépend de l'état de mon cœur. S'il s'affaiblit de nouveau, je crains que ma magie ne mette du temps à revenir. Il semblerait que je sois sur la voie de la guérison, et si les choses continuent ainsi, je serais capable de me soigner moi-même sans trop de complications. »

Thor tapote de nouveau le genou de Loki.

« Voilà qui est prometteur. »

« En effet. Comment s'en sortent les autres, avec le bébé ? »

Thor hausse les épaules. « Ils se débrouillent. Le Faucon est assez agacé par cette situation, et Dame Pepper commence, je le crains, à ne plus supporter tous ces désagréments et toutes ces responsabilités. »

Loki tique et se laisse glisser un peu plus sous le drap, inconsciemment. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Je le sais Loki, je le sais. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup sortir de cet hôpital. Après avoir passé tant de jours en telle compagnie, me retrouver seul est difficile. »

« Je suis certain que lorsque les guérisseurs annonceront que ton état de santé est satisfaisant, il te seras permis de revenir vivre en haut. Cependant, il est préférable que pour l'instant, tu restes dans un endroit qui te permet de te remettre plus vite sur pieds. »

« Je suppose que oui, » soupire Loki, s'étirant de nouveau. « Pourrais-tu demander aux autres si Tony pourrait venir me voir ce soir ? Je lui raconterai une histoire, comme je l'ai fait pour Steve. »

« Bien sûr. Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté l'intégralité de cet incident d'ailleurs. Ce cauchemar semble t'avoir profondément changé. »

Loki se mord la lèvre.

« En effet. Ça, et d'autres choses. »

« Comme Tony ? »

« Mmmh. »

Thor tapote une nouvelle fois le genou de Loki. « Je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Plus qu'il ne pourrait le penser. J'ai ressenti le plus profond des bonheurs lorsque tu m'es revenu. Je peux enfin te parler de nouveau comme je le faisais autrefois. Je dois beaucoup à Stark. »

Loki lui sourit. Thor sourit à Loki. Dans la salle de surveillance vidéo, Fury pince les lèvres et incline pensivement la tête en écoutant la conversation.

Les dieux nordiques sont vraiment spéciaux.


	19. Crote

**Nda :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère ne pas trop avoir fait de fautes, j'ai relu mais j'ai un sacré mal de crâne, donc certaines choses ont pu m'échapper.

J'essaie de poster le prochain rapidement.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Il devient très vite évident que Tony Stark est un enfant agité. Il ne s'arrête jamais – toujours en train de ramper ou de rouler sur le sol – et s'arrange pour être en permanence le centre de l'attention. Ceux qui l'entourent doivent se montrer extrêmement vigilants, car il est capable de disparaître en un quart de seconde.

« Crote, » dit Tony à Clint, qui est désormais connu sous le nom de "Crotte", justement, ce qui irrite et amuse beaucoup Pepper. Ça l'amuse car Clint déteste être appelé ainsi par un gamin, mais le fait que Tony connaisse ce mot l'agace par principe, même si en tant qu'adulte il maîtrisait le registre des gros mots sur le bout des doigts – et ils étaient en général bien pires que celui-là. Assis sur le canapé, Steve éclate de rire tandis que l'archer se lève et se précipite à l'autre bout de la pièce, voyant que Tony le suit à la trace.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste toujours collé à moi ? » râle Clint, en attrapant la boîte de Chocapic et en s'en fourrant une poignée dans la bouche. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de _jouer_ ? »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » Clint lance un regard dédaigneux à Tasha avant de reporter son attention à ses céréales.

« Crote ! » gazouille Tony en regardant Clint. Bruce l'a pris dans ses bras et se dirige vers l'archer avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Clint semble se décomposer.

« Non ! Reste loin de moi ! »

Des Chocapics font un vol plané.

« C'est juste un bébé, Barton ! » dit Bruce en riant, et il se met à courir. « Il ne va pas te manger ! »

Pepper met ses mains devant sa bouche. « Doucement ! Attention à lui ! Oh, grands dieux. »

Clint lâche un cri et sprinte à travers la salle. Il est arrêté net dans sa course lorsqu'il rentre en collision avec nul autre que Thor, qui le prend par les épaules et le tient en place.

« Lâche moi, espèce de Barbie barbue trop musclée ! » Malgré sa confusion – Thor n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une Barbie – le dieu ne se laisse pas attendrir et ne le relâche pas. Bruce fait un sourire maléfique et s'avance vers lui, tenant Tony à bout de bras devant lui, de sorte qu'il soit face à l'archer. « Je ne veux pas – non ! - s'teuplaît, je – non, ça pue et ça – NON ! »

« Croooooooote ! » gazouille Tony joyeusement alors qu'il tapote les joues de Clint avec ses petites mains. Clint retient son souffle, reculant la tête aussi loin que le permet l'emprise de Thor. Mais Bruce avance Tony, remarquant sa manœuvre. Il n'y a pas d'issue possible.

« Prends-le ou je t'en mets une. »

« Non. »

« Prends-le ou c'est l'Autre qui va t'en mettre une. »

Clint fait la moue et finit par lever les bras à contrecœur. Bruce dépose Tony entre les mains de l'archer, et Thor le relâche. Le silence s'installe tandis que Clint et Tony s'observent, et tout le monde est fasciné par cet événement. Clint penche la tête d'un côté, considérant le bébé qui lui sourit.

« Tant qu'il se met pas à crier, je pense que je peux le faire. »

Évidemment, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Tony pour devenir tout rouge. Clint est trop occupé à surveiller Bruce pour le remarquer, mais cela n'échappe cependant pas à Thor. Il tape sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« Mon ami, je pense que - »

« Oh _merde_. » Clint sent l'odeur avant tout le monde. « HOUSTON, HOUSTON ON A UN GROS PROBLEME ! »

Tout le monde se fige. Des regards sont échangés.

Clint semble être complètement pétrifié.

« GO GO _GO _! » s'écrie soudainement Pepper, et avant que Clint aie pu faire un geste, il se retrouve seul dans la nurserie. Il y a un _clic ! _Indiquant que la porte a été fermée à clé. A travers la vitre, les autres font des signes à Clint, arborant des sourires moqueurs. Clint sent sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Tony sanglote dans ses bras.

« Les couches sont dans le placard ! » lui indique Natasha.

« N'oublie pas de bien le nettoyer ! » précise Bruce.

Clint détourne lentement le regard de ces (_ne le dit pas ne le dit pas il a déjà appris assez de gros mots par ta faute_) _gens _pour le poser sur le petit enfant clairement mécontent qui sent encore plus mauvais que ses propres pets. Une part de lui est impressionnée par cette performance, d'ailleurs. Juste une part, car le reste de sa personne est tout simplement dégoûté.

« Quand tu redeviendras un adulte, je vais te lancer une flèche dans le cul et tu ne pourras plus jamais chier de ta vie. Ni même t'asseoir. »

Tony pleure encore plus fort.

Clint considère qu'il s'est bien fait comprendre.

* * *

« Mais _bon sang_, qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ? »

Clint a envie de vomir. Sérieusement. Tony est allongé sur le tapis de bébé et donne des coups de pieds dan tous les sens. Clint n'arrive même pas à mettre la main sur la couche à cause de ça. « Jarvis, est-ce que tu sais comment on change une couche ? »

« Je suis désolé, M. Barton, mais Miss Potts m'a demandé de ne vous donner aucun conseil. »

« Mais tu vois bien que je galère ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. »

« Tu es _méchant_ ! »

« J'ai été programmé par Tony Stark. » Clint lance un regard meurtrier au bébé, puis au plafond – peu importe d'où vient Jarvis et sa voix anglaise. _Maudite soit cette stupide Intelligence Artificielle et ses putains de raisonnem-_ « Bonne chance, M. Barton. »

« Non mais j'te jure, tu fais vraiment tout pour me pourrir la vie, » balance Clint à Tony, qui pleure toujours. « Ok, ok, alors... finissons-en. » Il ouvre le premier côté de la couche. « Oh merde, je vais voir ta... ton engin. » Clint saute d'un pied sur l'autre, prêt à pleurer sur son sort. « Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ça ? » Il ouvre le deuxième scotch. « Je déteste ça, je les déteste. Je te déteste, espèce de petite chose bruyante – ARGH CA PUE ENCORE PLUS MAINTENANT. » Le public au-dehors éclate de rire. Il leur fait un doigt d'honneur. « Noooonhonhooon c'est tellement injuste ! » La couche s'ouvre enfin, et Clint recule en criant. « NOOOOON, LE PETIT CRAYON DE TONY, _NOOOOON_ ! »

Il se couvre les yeux.

« Fais avec, Barton ! » lui crie Steve à travers la vitre.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu voir ça ! Pas sous sa forme adulte, pas sous sa forme bébé, jamais ! Et vous dites que je dois quoi, _l'essuyer_ ? »

« Nettoie-le bien ! » déclare Pepper avec un grand sourire.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII N ! » pleure Tony.

_« Ferme-la ! »_

Tasha donne un coup de poing sur la vitre. « CHANGE SA COUCHE, CLINT. C'est pour lui que c'est injuste maintenant ! »

« ARGH ! » C'est tout ce que Clint parvient à répondre, mais il se tourne vers le bébé et essaye de trouver un moyen de faire son devoir sans pour autant avoir à regarder. Évidemment, il ne trouve aucune solution et prend donc un grand bol d'air-

Oups. Grave erreur.

Un grand bol d'odeur de caca.

« BEURK ! »

Il retire la couche usagée et fronce le nez, exposé de plein fouet à l'odeur désagréable. Il place la couche dans un sac plastique avant de jeter le tout dans la poubelle, puis il lève les jambes de Tony avec une main et rassemble toutes ses forces pour le nettoyer. Quand tout semble propre, Clint glisse une couche neuve sous les fesses de Tony et se fige.

_Comment diable est-ce que ça marche ?_

« Comment je - »

Une main surgit de nulle part lui tapote gentiment l'épaule. Il n'avait même pas entendu les autres rentrer dans la pièce.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé Clint, » annonce fièrement Pepper. « Je prend le relais. »

Clint recule de quelques pas, et se retrouve enlacé dans les bras de Steve.

« Steve, » sanglote-t-il en regardant le grand gaillard dans les yeux. Steve hoche la tête et serre Clint contre lui.

« Je sais, mon pote. Je sais. »

* * *

Clint reste en état de choc jusqu'à ce que Tasha lui prépare un chocolat chaud bien à sa façon. La recette est un grand secret et elle refuse de la dévoiler, même après la dix-neuvième tentative de Steve. La seule chose qu'elle veut bien confier est son ras-le-bol vis à vis de sa persistance.

« C'est un truc qu'elle fait pour moi, » explique Clint en prenant une gorgée du breuvage, affichant un sourire satisfait. « Après chaque mission, elle me prépare cet incroyable chocolat chaud qu'elle a appris à faire dans un pays lointain, quelque part. » Il échange un clin d'œil avec sa coéquipière, et reprend une gorgée.

« Je t'ai vu mettre du safran ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu rajoutes du safran ? » demande Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Natasha pousse un soupir et finit par l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

« J'ai gardé cette recette secrète depuis_ très_ longtemps alors tu peux toujours continuer de râler et de poser des questions, tu n'auras _jamais_ de réponses. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui rend mon chocolat aussi délicieux. »

« Et tu n'y goûtera jamais non plus, » ajoute Clint. « C'est seulement pour moi. » Il tire la langue au soldat qui grommelle.

« Les gars. » Toute l'attention se tourne vers Pepper, tandis qu'elle entre dans la pièce, Tony perché sur sa hanche. « J'ai un problème. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois partir. On vient de m'appeler, je dois assister à une réunion importante qui se tient en Californie, puisque la plupart des collaborateurs s'y trouvent en ce moment. »

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! »

« Mais comment allons-nous survivre sans toi ? On a besoin d'une femme ici ! »

« Premièrement, Steve, t'es qu'un foutu sexiste. Et deuxièmement, euh, hello ? Je suis une femme ! » Tasha lui fait signe de la main pour illustrer ses paroles, visiblement vexée.

« Pepper, noooon, » implore Clint.

Elle soupire. « Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas envie – ne le prend pas personnellement Tasha, toi tu t'en sors bien – je n'ai _vraiment _pas envie de le laisser seul avec vous. »

« Emmène-le avec toi ? » propose Clint en souriant.

« Non. »

« Oh. » Il semble déçu.

« Il va avoir besoin de prendre un peu l'air pendant que je serai partie. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder enfermé pendant tout le temps qu'il restera bébé. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il sera redevenu adulte quand je rentrerai. » Elle dépose Tony sur le tapis et le petit enfant avance à quatre pattes vers Clint. Celui-ci lève les jambes, posant les pieds sur le canapé. « J'apprécierais qu'on me tienne au courant de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Quand tu dis prendre l'air- »

« Je ne parle pas d'hélicoptère. Je parle d'une promenade. En poussette. Dehors. »

« Mais les gens nous reconnaîtront ! »

Pepper hausse les épaules. « Alors envoyez quelqu'un qui n'est pas reconnaissable. »

* * *

« Non, » refuse catégoriquement Coulson au téléphone le lendemain.

_« Allez ! Juste pour une petite heure, à Central Park ? »_

« On a besoin de moi ici, tout le temps. »

_« Dites-moi, Phil – je peux vous appeler Phil ? – est-ce que vous dormez la nuit ? »_

« Pardon ? »

_« C'est une question facile. Est-ce que vous dormez ? »_

« … Oui ? »

_« Cela montre bien que vous n'êtes pas indispensable _toutle temps_. Du coup, vous êtes disponible pour venir promener Tony à Central Park. » _

« Non, Banner. _Non_. »

* * *

« Bon, Coulson, c'est foutu, » soupire Bruce en raccrochant. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Il n'est pas question que l'un de nous s'en charge. On ne ferait même pas dix mètres avant que la presse nous prenne en photo et nous colle aux basques. »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Laquelle, Tash ? » lui demande Clint, naïvement.

« Il suffit de se déguiser. »

« … Se déguiser... comment ? »

« Non, » tranche Bruce.

« Non mais se déguiser comment ? » insiste Clint.

« NON. »

« Oh... OH BON SANG ! » s'écrie Steve lorsqu'il comprend enfin. Natasha lui adresse un grand sourire. « Non ! Je ne... NON ! Je n'en suis pas ! »

« Clint en a déjà assez fait. Thor a une barbe. Bruce pourrait se transformer en Hulk. Je pourrais même me déguiser en mec pour venir avec toi si tu veux. J'ai des perruques et ce sera facile de te trouver une jolie petite robe. »

« Il n'y en aura pas besoin. » Ils tournent tous la tête vers la source de la voix et sont tous surpris de voir Loki se tenir à l'entrée de la pièce. Thor se précipite vers lui et veut le prendre dans ses bras à sa façon bien étouffante, mais Loki lève une main, lui intimant de s'arrêter. « Je suis encore faible, mon frère. Cependant, je guéris exceptionnellement vite étant donné que je suis un dieu, et les médecins m'ont autorisé à vous rendre visite. »

Loki est toujours aussi pâle et semble frêle, mais il marche avec assurance et s'accroupit près du petit Tony qui le regarde avec bonheur.

« Lo Lo ! »

« Hé toi, » sourit Loki. Il lève ensuite les yeux et regarde le reste des Avengers. « Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de pouvoirs pour rendre sa taille adulte à Tony, mais je pense _pouvoir_ sans problème changer Steve en femme pour une heure ou deux. »

« Ah ! C'est une bonne blague, ça, Loki ! » Steve commence à reculer. « Excellente ! » Thor lui attrape le bras.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon ami ! La magie de Loki ne te fer aucun mal ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de ça, je ne veux juste pas être une- »

Il est interrompu par une lumière rouge qui l'encercle.

« LOKI ! » s'écrie une voix très énervée, et aussi étonnamment féminine.


	20. Mince, quelle bombe cette fille

**Nda :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! On a passé la barre des 200 reviews, j'ai du mal à y croire, vous êtes formidables !

Le travail de loki-dokey est fantastique, et je suis heureuse de le partager avec vous.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

La mâchoire de Clint manque se décrocher. « Bon _dieu_. »

Bruce ouvre des yeux ronds et retire ses lunettes. Il ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de saliver, juste un peu.

Tasha couvre se couvre la bouche des mains. « _Steve. _»

Thor se contente de sourire.

« Je suis une femme ! Une femme ! » s'écrie Steve en tournant sur lui-elle?-même, regardant son corps avec effarement. Il - elle? - se tâte maladroitement les hanches, ne sachant apparemment pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, et il est clair qu'elle vient de remarquer ses nouveaux atouts car elle ouvre grand la bouche et... « J'ai... une _poitrine_. »

« Et une sacrée poitrine, » ajoute Clint dont les yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Natasha lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais son attention se reporte vite sur Steve quand il – elle – essaie de marcher et tangue dangereusement. Natasha la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe. Steve soulève une de ses jambes du sol et regarde d'un air incrédule le talon haut qui orne son pied.

« _Pourquoi_ m'as-tu mis des talons alors que j'ai été un _homme_ pendant toute ma vie, Loki? » Steve examine ses ongles soigneusement manucurés et tire un peu sur sa robe, désespéré(e). « Et pourquoi tu m'as mis une robe rouge moulante ? »

Loki hausse les épaules et prend Tony sur ses genoux. « Parce que je le peux ? »

« Raaaah ! »

Steve est vraiment différent maintenant. De beaux cheveux blonds ondulés tombent gracieusement dans son dos, et ses grands yeux bleus sont soulignés d'un trait noir et relevés par du mascara. Sa corpulence général donne l'impression à Tasha d'être elle-même grosse, et les jambes de Steve semblent être plus longues que permis. Des hanches bien dessinées, des seins aussi gros que des melons et des fesses plus belles que celles de J-Lo. Steve est absolument sublime.

« Par Odin, tu es une femme magnifique, » déclare Thor, ébloui. Il fait un pas vers elle, et Steve s'écarte aussi vite que possible de lui en rougissant.

« Pas touche. Je... j'ai des _seins_. »

« Tripote-toi ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

Tous les regards se posent sur Clint.

« _QUOI ?_ » s'écrie la nouvelle femme en essayant de cacher son décolleté, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite : au contraire, en levant les bras, elle les pousse vers le haut.

Clint sourit largement, les yeux brillants. «_ Touche-les, Steve. _»

« Mais je- je n'ai _jamais_ touché de seins, je ne – enfin – ils ne sont pas à _moi_, pas _vraiment_. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Loki a un sourire malicieux. « Si tu étais né femme, tu aurais ressemblé exactement à ça en grandissant. »

« Attends, t'es _puceau_ ? » demande Clint, ébahi. Cette fois, Natasha lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

« _C'est pas le moment, Clint._ »

« Mon... Mon _truc_ a disparu ! »

« C'est parce que tu es une _femme_ ! » intervient Bruce. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, essayant à tout prix de détourner les yeux.

Clint se lève soudainement. « PUTAIN STEVE TOUCHE-TOI OU C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIS ! »

« CLINT ! »

« C'est pas _ma_ faute, Tasha ! »

« _CLINT. _»

Steve a l'air horrifié. Clint lève les mains dans un geste de rémission.

« Ok ! Ok ! Juste ciel. »

« Est-ce que _je_ peux au moins voir à quoi _je_ ressemble ? » demande Steve. Loki claque des doigts et un miroir apparaît devant lui – enfin, elle. Elle plisse les yeux en découvrant sa nouvelle apparence, mais après quelques secondes, son visage se fend d'un sourire. « Merde alors, je suis _canon_. »

« Comme c'est prétentieux. »

« On croirait entendre Tony, » soupire Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur le bébé qui est désormais assis sur le tapis, occupé à mordiller un jouet. « Enfin, _l'ancien_ Tony. »

Les mains de Steve s'approchent de sa poitrine, et Clint se penche légèrement afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Natasha le pousse au fond de sa chaise et lui lance un regard sévère. Steve continue à s'observer, mais elle finit par laisser tomber les bras et secouer la tête.

« J'ai combien de temps, Loki ? »

« Je dirais une heure, plus ou moins quelques minutes. Cela pourrait au maximum durer deux heures, mais je ne compterais pas là-dessus. »

Steve hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. « Eh bien c'est parti, alors. »

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que Steve est si chiant ? », se plaint Clint tandis qu'ils sont tous en train de la regarder promener Tony dans le park grâce aux caméras intégrées à la poussette. « Enfin quoi, si _moi_ j'avais été transformé en femme, je vous aurais à tous fait un doigt et je serais parti m'enfermer quelque part pour m'examiner et essayer quelques trucs. » Il adresse un clin d'œil à Loki, qui semble confus.

« C'est parce que t'es un enfoiré de pervers et que tu t'es toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'être une femme dans ces conditions, » soupire Bruce.

« Exactement, » affirme Clint, et Tasha soupire elle aussi, pour la quinzième fois depuis la transformation de Steve.

* * *

« Les gens me regardent bizarrement, » murmure Steve dans le micro.

«_ Personne ne sait que tu est Captain America_, » le rassure Bruce. « _Tu t'es vu, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Steve rougit. « Oui, mais... »

« _Mais rien du tout._ » On entend la voix de Clint, derrière. « _T'es canon. Et quand t'es canon, les gens te matent, c'est normal._ »

« Clint. »

« _C'est pour ça que les gens ne peuvent pas détacher leur regard de moi._ » Il y a un bruit, et Steve en déduit que Tasha a certainement dû frapper son coéquipier, ce qui le fait rire. Dans la poussette, Tony regarde curieusement tout autour de lui, intéressé par les cyclistes qui leur passent à côté régulièrement.

« Zo, » gazouille-t-il en pointant de son petit point potelé un pigeon qui trottine près d'eux.

« Oui Tony ! » s'exclame Steve avec un sourire. « Tu as raison, c'est un oiseau. »

Tony a un petit cri de joie. « Zo! »

Steve n'est pas sorti(e) en talons, mais porte des sneakers, et a échangé la robe pour un simple jean gris et un polo blanc. Pour cela, _elle_ a dû convaincre Loki de lui changer ses vêtements, car _elle_ n'allait certainement pas sortir vêtue ainsi.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que Steve n'avait plus marché tranquillement dehors en public, et cette impression de liberté, cette certitude que personne ne le reconnaîtra, tout cela est grisant. Les rayons du soleil passent entre les feuilles des arbres et le chemin est baigné d'une lumière douce et chaude. Soudain, quelque chose la percute dans le dos et elle manque de tomber sur Tony, mais une paire de bras forts la rattrapent et la remettent sur pieds.

« Regarde où tu vas, connard ! » aboie une voix colérique, et Steve tourne la tête. Deux hommes se jaugent du regard à ses côtés. L'un est grand et robuste, ressemblant un peu à Thor mais avec des cheveux bruns, et l'autre fait approximativement la même taille mais ses cheveux sont courts et il porte une tenue de jogging.

« Elle s'est mise sur mon chemin ! »

« Non, absolument pas ! »

« Euh, » essaie Steve, mais aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêta attention.

« Si ! Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis désolé mais - » Le coureur se retrouve soudainement attrapé par le col et Steve reste là, debout les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarde la justice être rendue en s'émerveillant du fait que pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui met les coups de poing, ou qui attrape les gens par le col dans le cas présent.

« Excuse-toi auprès de la demoiselle, » grogne l'autre homme, et le coureur avale difficilement sa salive avant d'être relâché.

«_ On dirait que la chevalerie n'a pas disparu finalement,_ » déclare Bruce.

« _J'espère que tu sais que ce gars a juste envie de faire bon effet auprès de Steve pour avoir une chance de finir dans son lit ?_ » soupire Clint.

Steve se sent rougir.

Le coureur cligne des yeux, honteux, et se tourne vers Steve. « Désolé, mademoiselle. »

« Merci... ? »

Sur ce, le coureur s'en va aussi vite que possible. Tony se met à pleurer et Steve le prend dans ses bras.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça, vous savez, » dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme. Il a un petit rire.

« Oh, ce n'était rien. C'était un abruti et je l'ai clairement vu venir. Il courait les yeux fermés, avec ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et – oh, excusez-moi, je divague. Je m'appelle Steven. » _Steven _lui tend la main.

Un rire assourdissant éclate dans l'oreillette de Steve. Il – elle – regarde Steven d'un air ébahi. Franchement, _de tous les noms de la planète_, il a fallu qu'il porte _celui-là_.

« Ha ! Haha, c'est drôle, car c'est un prénom magnifique. C'est marrant. Haha. Ha. Un super prénom. Je m'appelle Ste- » Il s'arrête avant de dire une bêtise. Réfléchis. « -eee-ephanie.. » Son hésitation semble intriguer Steven qui hausse les sourcils, mais il finit par sourire.

« Un joli prénom pour une jolie demoiselle. »

_Mais c'est pas __vrai_, pense Steve, _je suis avec un enfant__. Je pourrais être mariée, idiot ! _Mais toutes ces pensées s'effacent lorsqu'il remarque que Steven regarde sa main gauche. Elle ne porte pas d'alliance, évidemment._ Merde._

« Oh, euh, merci. Oui, merci. Okay. Bon euh... »

« _Rentre-dedans, Steve,_ » pouffe Tasha. Steve donne une petite tape sur son oreillette et le bruit assourdissant dans le microphone fait sursauter tout le monde de l'autre côté. Steve essaye de rester calme.

« Alors... vous êtes une nounou, c'est bien ça ? Ou bien une mère célibataire ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas d'alliance, alors... ai-je raison ? »

« Oui, je suis la nounou. Voilà voilà. »

Steven hausse de nouveau les sourcils. Steve cligne innocemment des yeux.

« Et, donc, vous n'êtes pas... vous êtes libre ? Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup vous offrir un verre. Je vous promet que je ne vous bousculerai pas de façon inattendue. »

« _Ce gars-là gagne l'Oscar de la drague la plus pourrie de tous les temps_, » commente la voix de Tasha.

« Non ! Enfin, pour le verre... je ne peux pas. Je suis... »

« Vous n'êtes pas célibataire ? » »

« Si ! » Steve se fige. « Enfin, _non_ ! J'ai un petit ami. Il s'appelle... » Oh bordel, il lui faut trouver un nom de mec au plus vite. « … Clint. »

« _YES !_ »

« Qui est ce Clint ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant que c'est un gars hyper chanceux ? » Steven lui fait un clin d'œil. Steve fait un pas en arrière.

« _Clint est un mec super sexy qui te défoncerait sans problème en deux secondes, mon gars. Touche pas à ma copine ou j'te casse la tête. _»

« C'est un petit ami très protecteur et très jaloux qui vous bastonnerait si vous vous approchiez un peu trop de moi. Merci encore pour votre aide, mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. »

Steve tourne les talons et décide d'expérimenter le roulement des hanches tandis qu'il/elle s'éloigne. Des applaudissements parviennent de son oreillette, et Clint laisse échapper un cri de joie.

« _Tu lui as dit ! Mais c'est clair que je te protégerais, vu à quel point tu es féminin et vulnérable en ce moment. AÏE ! Tasha, arrête de me FRAPPER tout le temps !_ »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'être un sale sexiste ! »

La gêne immense que Steve a ressenti jusqu'alors finit par s'en aller, et il reporte son attention sur le paysage, Tony étant de nouveau calme dans sa poussette. Tous deux se promènent encore un peu dans le parc. Si Loki a dit vrai, il leur reste environ une dizaine de minutes avant que le sort ne fasse plus effet. Steve retourne à la tour, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à entrer, un cri retentit. Un appel au secours, provenant d'une rue attenante. Steve se fige et fronce les sourcils, essayant de localiser le son.

« _Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« Je vais... Je... » Commence-t-elle à répondre. Son regard passe de Tony à la rue, hésitant. Doit-elle/il prendre le risque ? Steve marche jusqu'à l'embranchement des deux rues et voit tout de suite la scène : un homme se fait violemment plaquer contre un mur par un autre, ce dernier brandissant un couteau.

« NON ! » s'écrie la victime. « LÂCHEZ-MOI ! A L'AIDE ! »

« Passe-moi le fric ! »

Sans même réfléchir, Steve laisse Tony dans sa poussette sur le trottoir et se précipite dans l'allée.

« _Merde, il – elle – QU'IMPORTE ON S'EN FOU – on a pas le temps pour ça ! »_

« _ALLEZ-Y, DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE LA-BAS !_ » ordonne la voix distante de Fury.

Le grésillement de l'oreillette prend fin la communication est arrêtée.

L'homme au couteau s'arrête dans son mouvement et regarde Steve d'un air incrédule avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'es sérieuse, salope ? Tu veux goûter à mon couteau toi aussi ? »

Steve ne répond pas mais croise les bras.

« Tu ne voudrais pas en arriver là, » dit-elle, les poings serrés. L'homme rit de nouveau.

« Oh, _pitié_. » Il frappe la victime contre le mur si fort qu'il tombe inconscient. La brute peut ainsi tranquillement s'avancer vers Steve, qui grogne.

« Tu ne veux vraiiiiiiiiiiment pas en arriver là, » répète-t-elle, le ton menaçant, le corps prêt à la fois à se défendre et à attaquer si besoin est.

« Quoi, t'es une super-héroïne ou un truc comme ça, c'est ça ? Je m'y connais pas mal en arts martiaux, je vais te - » Sa phrase s'arrête là car Steve lui balance un coup de poing dans le creux de la joue. Le coup est si puissant qu'il se retrouve balancé de l'autre côté de l'allée et rentre de plein fouet dans le mur de briques. L'homme se relève faiblement et se prépare à rendre le coup lorsque Thor atterrit juste devant lui, Mjolnir en main. L'homme a la même expression qu'il aurait s'il venait de trouver une crotte dans son paquet de céréales.

« Oh merde. »

« "Oh", en effet, » se moque Steve, et Thor attrape le poignet de l'homme, celui qui tient le couteau. Steve entend le bruit d'os brisés, et l'homme tombe au sol, hurlant de douleur et sanglotant. Steve entend Clint glousser derrière lui.

« C'est plutôt cool pour toi, mec. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je te tirerai une flèche dans les couilles. »

L'homme hurle un peu plus fort.

« Emmène-le en prison, Thor. Hulk, amène celui-ci à l'hôpital. On s'occupe de Steve, » commande Tasha. Steve se tourne vers elle. Elle tient Tony dans ses bras et lui lance un regard meurtrier. « D'ailleurs, Steve, je tiens à te signaler que _tu as laissé Tony tout seul sans surveillance_. »

Steve grimace. « Je suis désolé. »

Tasha ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais son expression change soudainement. Ses yeux s'arrondissent. « Euh, Steve. »

« Quoi ? »

Clint est agité d'un fou rire incontrôlable. « C'EST-C'ETAIT BIEN PLUS RAP-PIDE QUE CE QUE J'AURAIS PEN-SE ! HAHA ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Steve. » Natasha désigne du doigt sa poitrine et Steve baisse les yeux, découvrant alors la cause de l'hilarité de Clint. Il est redevenu lui-même, mais est complètement nu, simplement couvert d'un morceau de tissu au niveau de ses parties intimes, tissu qui d'ailleurs ne cache pas grand chose. Il est redevenu un homme, et n'a même pas senti le changement arriver.

_Comment diable est-ce possible ?_

« C'EST TELLE-TELLEMENT DRÔLE, » hoquette Clint, se tenant au mur afin de ne pas tomber au sol.


	21. Le Pardon

**Nda :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir tous répondu, mais sachez que vos messages me font énormément plaisir !

Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins joyeux que les derniers, mais on aime ça, n'est-ce pas ? :P

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

Quand les Avengers étaient venus prêter main forte à Steve lors de son face à face avec un clochard psychotique, Natasha avait vérifié que Tony allait bien puis avait lancé un regard meurtrier en direction de Steve et sa silhouette alors très féminine. Comment avait-il pu _oser_ laisser Tony sans surveillance ? Ce dernier – qui ne comprenait rien de la situation, évidemment – observait simplement les alentours sans prêter attention au combat qui se déroulait non loin de lui, ni même à l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Avec un profond soupir, elle s'était détournée du petit Tony pour prendre la situation en main et aboyer quelques ordres bien placés. Le tout avait prit à peine une minute, mais lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau posé les yeux sur la poussette, celle-ci était vide.

_Vide._

« Oh, » est la seule chose qu'elle parvient à dire sur le coup. « Oh, oh oh. Oh. _OH_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr – OH. » La mâchoire de Steve manque de se décrocher. Et c'est là qu'ils commencent à paniquer.

* * *

« Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin ! » déclare Tasha tandis qu'ils parcourent la rue, et les passants commencent à les regarder avec stupeur car Steve n'a pas eu le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements. Il est d'ailleurs bien trop inquiet pour se soucier du fait qu'il est presque nu et qu'il attire l'attention de tout le monde. Clint et Tasha portent tous les deux leur costume d'Œil-de-Faucon et de la Veuve Noire, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un Bruce torse-nu les rejoint en compagnie du Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Aucun signe de lui ? » demande Bruce avec inquiétude alors qu'il se précipite au côté de Clint qui fouille dans une poubelle.

« Nope. » Clint se mord la lèvre et détourne son regard de Bruce.

« Tu as le droit d'être effrayé pour lui tu sais. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » s'indigne soudainement Clint en tournant la tête avec force. « Peut-être que je n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il m'agace sous sa forme d'enfant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de le perdre. Qui voudrait perdre Tony Stark ? Sans lui, aucune fête n'a d'intérêt, et puis c'est mon ami. Si on ne le retrouve pas, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer ? »

* * *

Le soleil commence à se coucher, et le SHIELD a envoyé pratiquement tous ses agents à la recherche du bébé, mais sans résultat.

_« Toujours rien ? »_

« Désolé patron, » répond Steve à travers la radio, essayant de retenir les larmes qui se forment aux coins de ses yeux. Tout est de sa faute. Il porte peut-être son habit de Captain America après qu'un agent le lui ait apporté, mais Steve n'est pas Captain America à l'heure actuelle. Il est juste Steve Rogers, cherchant après son ami, et son costume lui semble hors-sujet et un peu trop serré au niveau du cou, comme s'il l'étranglait. « Il faut qu'on le retrouve, » gémit-il pour lui-même tout en tirant sur le col de son costume. Thor, qui vient d'arriver à ses côtés après avoir fouillé une rue adjacente, pose une main sur son épaule.

« N'aie... N'aie crainte, mon ami. Nous le trouverons. »

« Mais, et si – »

« Ne pense pas à un possible échec. Il n'est pas bon pour un esprit de s'inquiéter de la sorte. »

« Je pense avoir toutes les raisons de paniquer, Thor. »

Soudain, le ciel s'illumine au-dessus de leurs têtes, prenant une teinte rosée – plus rose que le rose naturel créé par les rayons du soleil à cette heure-ci – et un rire aiguë s'élève, un rire doux comme une sucrerie et qui pourtant vous met mal à l'aise.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » nargue une voix sortie de nulle part, et l'oreillette de Steve grésille.

_« Tu entends ça, Rogers ? » __chuchote Tasha._

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le manquer. » Ses mots se perdent car il essaye de localiser la provenance de la voix, mais il ne trouve rien jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaire une nouvelle fois et qu'une femme blonde légèrement vêtue apparaisse sur le toit de l'immeuble situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle est debout, les mains sur les hanches et, de cette distance, Steve croit voir un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Thor grogne. _« Amora. »_

Steve l'a déjà combattue par le passé, elle, la sorcière Asgardienne au comportement détestable et avec beaucoup trop de magie entre les mains. Loki et elle ne s'entendent pas du tout. Ils avaient d'ailleurs presque détruit la moitié de la ville lors d'une de leurs disputes que les Avengers avaient dû stopper. Elle est éprise de Thor et a essayé bien trop de fois de courtiser ce dernier en foutant la merde, en gros. Chaque fois, Steve la déteste un peu plus. Et Thor est loin de partager les sentiments d'Amora à son égard.

« Thor ! » glapit-elle, et elle se laisse tomber jusqu'au sol. La rue est vide, mis à part quelques voitures, il n'y a donc personne d'autre qui serait témoin de leur conversation.

« Retiens-tu Tony Stark ? » gronde Thor d'un ton profond et menaçant, allant droit au but. Amora cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, feignant l'innocence.

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil. Thor lève Mjölnir au-dessus de sa tête et la sorcière lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne penses même pas à me faire du mal, car si tu le fais tu ne reverras plus jamais ton précieux Tony Stark. »

Steve bout de rage. « Tu espères conclure un marché avec nous. Obtenir quelque chose en échange de Tony. » C'est une déclaration, pas une question, car il sait déjà que c'est la vérité. Elle le regarde et applaudit avec joie.

« Bien joué, Captain ! Un marché, c'est _exactement_ ce que je souhaite. »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Amora trifouille une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, plantant son regard dans le sien avec intensité.

« Loki Laufeyson. »

* * *

Amora leur donne trois jours pour lui livrer Loki, leur promet qu'il n'arrivera rien à Tony, et que celui-ci leur sera retourné et retrouvera même sa taille adulte s'ils respectent le marché. Steve avait demandé comment elle avait pu savoir que Loki était avec eux. Elle avait répondu que les caméras Midgardiennes n'étaient pas les seules fournisseurs d'informations visuelles possibles, et que la magie était bien meilleure dans ce domaine.

L'équipe était donc retournée, sans Tony, dans leur ancienne salle de jeu qui avait été redécorée en leur absence. La voix de Clint est pleine de rage quand il se plaint de la nouvelle déco, puis il donne des coups de pieds au canapé. Son expression est un mélange de chagrin et de colère.

Thor fait les cent pas.

« Je _refuse_ d'accepter ses conditions, » déclare-t-il en grinçant des dents. « Je _refuse_ de lui livrer mon frère. »

« Alors elle tuera Tony, Thor ! Tu l'as entendue ! » Pepper est à la webcam, son visage est pâle et fermé. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir demandé d'aller le promener. » Elle se met à sangloter et Steve aurait voulu pouvoir passer à travers l'écran pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il est lui-même au bord des larmes. Cela fait des heures qu'elles menacent de couler.

« Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle avoir Loki ? » Bruce serre un peu plus la tasse qu'il tient entre ses mains depuis une demi-heure, et qu'il n'a pas porté une seule fois à ses lèvres.

« Car mon frère est actuellement faible et ne pourrait pas se défendre correctement, » explique Thor d'un ton absent. « Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle lui ferait subir des choses terribles ; des expériences, et elle utiliserait le peu de magie en lui pour servir ses propres intérêts... » Il frissonne. « Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences si elle obtient ce qu'elle désire. »

Il faut admettre, même si ça n'aide personne, que si Thor a le dernier mot là-dessus, ils ne reverront pas Tony Stark. Thor est un _dieu_. Personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce faire qu'un pas en direction de Loki s'il le sentait menacé.

Si Steve avait été dans cette situation un mois plus tôt, il aurait certainement livré Loki sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais aujourd'hui ? Steve se mord la lèvre nerveusement, l'esprit tiraillé. Il se souvient de comment Loki s'était occupé de lui alors qu'il était redevenu enfant. Comme il avait été sincère, à quel point il s'était permis d'être vulnérable et simplement _lui-même,_ comme il l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar, la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait caressé les cheveux en le recouchant. Ce sont ces petites choses – ces choses qui prouvaient que Loki était une meilleure personne que ce que Steve aurait jamais pu imaginer – qui le font hésiter maintenant. Il veut évidemment sauver Tony, mais il n'a pas non plus envie de livrer Loki tout en sachant qu'il l'enverrait littéralement à l'abattoir.

« _Ne t'avises pas _de dire du mal de mon frère ! »

Steve est tiré de ses pensées et se concentre sur la conversation animée qui a lieu entre Clint et Thor. Clint est debout et a les poings serrés.

« Tony Stark est mon _ami_, et il est plus important à mes yeux que _Loki_, ok ? Ouais, ton frère a peut-être été un mec sympa pour une fois, c'est vrai, il n'était peut-être pas vraiment un gros enfoiré, et ouais, Tony Stark _est _un gros enfoiré, mais c'est _notre_ enfoiré et, je suis désolé mais je vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai un marché à conclure. »

Clint tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Thor se jette en avant. Bruce, qui a observé la scène, se transforme en Hulk juste à temps pour attraper Thor et le retenir.

« Stop, » grogne simplement Hulk. Thor se débat et son visage devient rouge, mais il finit par abandonner.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, » déclare-t-il calmement, et Hulk le relâche. Thor cligne des yeux rapidement. « Je ne souhaite pas perdre mon frère après l'avoir enfin retrouvé tel qu'il était auparavant. » Thor – Thor, le _dieu_ – bute sur ses mots. « Un homme bon. »

Clint pince les lèvres et laisse échapper un soupir impuissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? »

« Peut-être que Loki aurait un plan ? » suggère Pepper en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier. « Si on lui racontait tout ça. »

« J'en ai assez entendu, » dit le Dieu du Mensonge, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, en train de les écouter, ça personne ne le sait. « Amora me réclame, c'est bien cela ? »

« Mon frère, je - »

Loki lève la main, intimant Thor de se taire.

« Je ne laisserai pas Tony être tué. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce sera moi. Après tout le mal que j'ai fait, je me dois de prendre ça place. »

« Non ! » s'écrie Thor au même moment que Steve.

Étonnamment, c'est Steve que Loki regarde en premier. Il hausse les sourcils, attendant une explication de sa part.

Tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, apparemment.

« Loki, tu ne mérites pas de mourir, » balbutie le soldat avant de reprendre contenance. « On a tous fait des choses que l'on regrette. Des trucs dont on est pas fiers. Tony Stark n'est pas un ange. Lui aussi a fait de mauvaises choses. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit faiblement Pepper.

Loki penche la tête sur le côté. « Je suis au courant de son passé dans l'armement. Mais il n'a pas lui-même assassiné des gens. _J'ai tué_ un tas de personnes _de mon plein gré_, Steve. Je suis quelqu'un _d'affreux_. »

« Non. Non, tu es simplement... perdu. »

Loki détourne le regard. « Je ne peux pas rattraper mes actes, je ne peux pas effacer ce que la haine m'a amené à faire. »

Soudain, contre toute attente, Steve attrape Loki et le serre contre lui.

« On a tous été perdu un jour, certains plus que d'autres. Ont vit des périodes sombres et difficiles mais on se bat et au final on finit par retrouver la lumière. Ne te mésestime pas à cause des erreurs que tu as pu faire. Tout ça fait partie du passé, tout le monde est capable de changer. La preuve, tu l'as fait, toi. Et en bien. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour la façon dont tu t'es occupé de moi après mon cauchemar. Tu as trouvé la lumière, Loki. Tu l'as trouvée. Tu t'en es sorti. »

« Bon dieu, Rogers, un peu plus et on se croirait en _Chine_, » balance Clint d'une voix traînante, mais personne ne fait attention à lui.

Loki est stupéfait, et ne retourne pas l'étreinte de Steve au départ. Puis il se détend et s'effondre presque contre lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« _Je suis tellement désolé._ »

« Je te pardonne, » répond Steve avec sincérité. « Nous te pardonnons tous. »

« Pas moi. »

Clint quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

L'équipe décide qu'ils seront capables de mieux réfléchir à une solution au petit matin.

* * *

Ce qui se révèle difficile à faire une fois qu'ils réalisent que Loki a disparu.

* * *

Thor manque d'étrangler Clint avant qu'ils ne découvrent le mot.

_Lorsqu'on réalise que l'absence de quelqu'un nous peine autant, on se rend compte qu'il devient impossible de survivre comme auparavant, si survivre est encore seulement envisageable._

_Depuis que Tony est redevenu un enfant, je me suis senti de nouveau perdu. Il n'est plus lui-même, il n'est plus conscient, il est dépendant, déficient. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour réaliser à quel point Tony Stark m'a changé, plus que je ne le pensais. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je ne souhaite pas être égoïste. Je vais me livrer en échange de sa sécurité. Il a peut-être exprimé de __l'intérêt pour moi et, oui, nous nous sommes embrassés mais je ne pense pas pour autant qu'il ressente la même chose que moi à propos de notre situation. Il vaudrait mieux pour son bien que je cesse d'influer sur sa vie comme je l'ai fait ces derniers temps. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. _

_Thor, c'est mon choix. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour m'empêcher de partir. _

_Adieu, mes chers nouveaux amis, si je peux vous appeler ainsi. Je ferais peut-être exception de Barton, puisqu'il semble peu incliné à ne serait-ce qu'envisager un quelconque pardon me concernant. Ce que je comprend parfaitement. D'ailleurs, je dois dire qu'il a été un sale gosse insupportable donc j'aurais de toutes façons un peu de mal à l'appeler « ami » pour l'instant. Comme vous le dites si bien, vous les humains, « ne le prends pas mal »._

_J'espère que Tony rentrera à la maison en bonne santé._

_Vous me manquerez._

L'écriture est hésitante et par endroits griffonnée, comme si le mot avait été écrit à toute vitesse, ou par quelqu'un qui aurait les mains tremblantes – quelqu'un qui serait malade.

Ou peut-être les deux.


	22. En sécurité

**Nda :** Et hop, un deuxième pour ce soir. Celui-ci est plus court que les autres, cependant.

Bonne lecture ! (et bonne nuit x_x)

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et l'histoire à loki-dokey.

* * *

C'est Bruce qui trouve le mot, soigneusement plié en quatre et posé sur la nouvelle table de la salle de jeu. Il le leur lit à haute voix, et quand il arrive à la fin de la lettre, Thor dirige Mjölnir vers la plus proche fenêtre et s'envole sans dire un mot tandis que la vitre se brise en mille morceaux derrière lui. C'est presque une métaphore de l'état dans lequel se trouve son cœur. Il s'éloigne entre les immeubles en faisant tourner Mjölnir au-dessus de sa tête. Le ciel s'assombrit et un orage éclate. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel et le vent s'engouffre par la fenêtre, faisant frissonner le reste des Avengers.

« Il l'a vraiment fait, » s'étonne Clint en se rapprochant de la fenêtre brisée et en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Il s'est vraiment sacrifié. »

Personne ne parle. Personne ne sait quoi dire, en fait. Tasha scanne du regard le mot qu'elle a subtilisé à Bruce avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Il est simplement assis là, les yeux voilés. Steve lit le texte par-dessus l'épaule de Natasha, sentant les larmes monter de nouveau.

« Au moins on va récupérer Tony, » déclare-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle serre le papier un peu plus fort, et il se froisse sous ses doigts. Steve se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête.

Clint émet un grognement agacé. « Super timing. » Ils tournent la tête et comprennent la raison de son énervement. Amora flotte au-dehors, à hauteur de leur fenêtre explosée. Clint est à quelques mètres d'elle et est totalement désarmé, mais il serre tout de même les poings. Elle lui adresse un sourire moqueur, et ses yeux pétillent d'une joie sûrement liée à la décision de Loki.

« Ma parole, vous êtes _si_ agités, » remarque-t-elle avec délice. Steve se précipite vers elle, furieux, et s'arrête tout juste devant les restes de la vitre. Elle ne semble pas impressionnée, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu es contente, maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » lui crache-t-il.

Le rire qui suit est aiguë et cruel, empli de haine et de malveillance. « En effet Captain, je suis très satisfaite. En fait, je suis revenue pour vous rendre ce qui vous appartient. »

Elle fait un grand geste exagéré avec ses mains qui s'illuminent d'une lueur rosée. Après quelques secondes, Tony apparaît dans ses bras. En voyant cela, Bruce grogne et libère le Hulk. Clint tremble de colère. Tasha dégaine son revolver avec une rapidité déconcertante et Steve n'en croit pas ses yeux. Dans les bras de l'Asgardienne se trouve un bébé Tony, pas la version adulte qu'elle leur avait promise.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, salope ? » lance Tasha avec une voix pleine de venin, alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus de la fenêtre.

Amora glousse. « Le marché stipulait que vous deviez me livrer Loki et non pas qu'il choisisse de se sacrifier. Pour cette raison, vous avez la chance de récupérer votre ami dans sa peau de bébé pour une journée de plus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Prenez cela comme une punition. »

« Si tu ne le tenais pas dans tes bras, je te jure que je te trancherais la gorge, » déclare Natasha.

Il y a une pause pendant laquelle le sourire de Amora se transforme en une moue innocente. Ses yeux s'arrondissent et son visage prend une expression candide.

« … Si je ne faisais pas _ça_, par exemple ? »

Clint sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre et son cerveau cesser de fonctionner. Amora lâche Tony et le laisse tomber. Tasha hurle et tire en plein dans la poitrine de Amora, mais la sorcière disparaît en un quart de seconde.

Elle s'est échappée.

Steve plonge, se jetant à la suite de Tony qui approche du sol à une vitesse effrayante. Il ne sait même pas comment il va faire pour survivre lui-même à la chute – il n'a pas de bouclier ou de parachute qui pourrait l'aider un minimum. Lorsqu'il rattrape Tony, il enserre le petit être de ses mains et le presse contre lui en espérant – _priant_ – qu'un miracle vienne les sauver.

Ils tombent comme des pierres.

Le miracle survient : il s'agit de deux énormes bras verts qui se referment autour d'eux. Quand Steve sent les bras musculeux les tenir fermement, il remercie le Seigneur et dépose ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête du bébé, répétant à voix basse que « tout va bien se passer, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas ». Il tremble à cause de la peur et de l'adrénaline, et Hulk doit s'en rendre compte car il les serre un peu plus contre lui dans un geste rassurant. Il rugit en s'écartant de la tour des Avengers et atterrit lourdement sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin. Quand la poussière disparaît, Hulk libère Steve de son emprise et celui-ci met pied à terre avec difficulté. Il soupire de soulagement et tombe à genoux. Les pleurs étouffés de Tony sont plus forts quand il écarte le bébé de son torse, et il continue de pleurer encore et encore, ce qui est en général agaçant, mais Steve ne trouve pas cela gênant à cet instant, bien au contraire. Ces pleurs sont une preuve de vie en fait, comme lorsqu'on naît. Alors que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, Steve se sent plutôt heureux de les entendre.

* * *

« Je te jure que je vais – si je la croise, je te jure que je lui ouvre la jugulaire avec mon couteau. »

Tasha bouillonne et fait les cent pas, se tirant les cheveux avec désespoir et indignation. La nuit est tombée, et Pepper a été mise au courant des derniers rebondissements. Elle a été soulagée d'apprendre que Tony va – à peu près – bien. Oui, à peu près, car il est actuellement assis sur le tapis et joue aux cubes avec Steve. Ce dernier n'a pas lâché Tony une seule seconde depuis l'incident.

« Tu m'en laisseras un peu quand même ? » demande Clint. Il est dans le canapé et fixe le plafond en lançant mécaniquement une balle de stress en l'air, la rattrapant encore et encore. « J'ai envie de prendre deux flèches et de les lui planter dans les_ yeux_. »

_Poum._

L'équipe lève la tête dans un même mouvement, et tous regardent Thor émerger de la fenêtre brisée. Il respire fort et ses cils sont mouillés.

« J'ai cherché dans votre pays du mieux que j'ai pu, » dit-il, à bout de souffle. « Mais mon frère est introuvable. »

« Tu as fouillé les États-Unis _en entier_ ? Et en _un seul jour_ ? » demande Clint avec stupéfaction en se redressant. Thor fronce les sourcils, confus.

« … Oui ? » Clint le regarde, ébahi, puis hausse les épaules. L'expression triste de Thor refait surface. « Je... Je crains qu'Amora ait emmené Loki au-delà de ces frontières. Sinon, alors je ne sais plus où chercher. Tout ce – toutes ces _choses_ qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir ! » Thor tombe à genoux et Bruce s'approche de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il lui tapote doucement le dos, faisant de son mieux. « Je vois qu'Amora n'a pas tenu parole. » Thor regarde Tony, et il semble tout de même soulagé de le voir de retour.

« Elle a dit qu'il redeviendrait adulte demain. »

« Alors espérons qu'elle n'ait pas menti une fois de plus. »

* * *

Clint se tortille et enfonce un peu plus l'oreiller sur sa tête, mais ç_a ne marche pas_. Les cris de Tony passent au travers du tissu et lui poignardent les tympans.

« AAAAAH MAIS FERME-LA ! » hurle Clint en jetant son oreiller sur le mur avec rage, espérant réussir à enfin faire taire le bébé. Soit quelqu'un n'arrive vraiment pas à le calmer, soit personne ne s'en préoccupe. Clint grogne alors qu'il se laisse tomber du lit, puis il titube jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvre avec force. Il pousse la porte de celle de Tony et le voit debout dans son lit, tout seul. Il se tient aux barreaux et hurle. « Je te déteste. »

Clint s'approche maladroitement du lit en baillant, et observe le bébé de ses yeux fatigués, le suppliant de dormir. Comme ça ne fonctionne pas, il bougonne et attrape le petit par les aisselles, le soulève au niveau de sa tête et tourne sur lui-même, espérant que toute odeur malsaine lui atteigne les narines sans qu'il ait besoin de poser son nez directement contre la couche. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne sent rien et approche donc son visage de la couche qu'il renifle avec appréhension. Il se détend en réalisant que le bébé n'a rien fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas alors, gamin ? »

Les pleurs de Tony se sont notablement réduits depuis que Clint l'a pris dans ses bras. Le bébé essaye de se rapprocher et il attrape le T-shirt de Clint avec ses petits poings fermes avant de poser sa joue contre le tissu. Clint ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre que de rester là à attendre que Tony se calme avant de pouvoir le recoucher. Il va donc s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et regarde le ciel en tenant Tony tout contre son torse.

Il entend les pas qui entrent dans la pièce, mais ne réagit pas car il les reconnaît bien. Ils sont incroyablement familiers mais il trouve leur arrivée bien trop tardive pour s'en réjouir.

Tasha s'arrête à côté du fauteuil et les regarde avant de poser les yeux sur le ciel que Clint fixe depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Pas un mot. » Clint fait un vague geste désignant le bébé confortablement installé, ses grands yeux humides reflétant les lumières de la ville.

Tasha a un rire affectueux et pose la main sur l'épaule de Clint avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit.


End file.
